


Lay It All on Me

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes Magnus, Alec loves Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bitch Camille Belcourt, Business, Comforting Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Homophobia, Husbands, Husbands to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, No Smut, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and Jon Snow, he turns sappy, really really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: Alec offers Asmodeus a corporate marriage after he realises how much Isabelle loves her boyfriend. Magnus has a girlfriend who he loves with all his heart and tries to fight his feelings for Alec, his arranged husband.AkaThe Arranged Marriage AU where Magnus wants nothing to do with Alec. Camille's a bitch, Alec sasses her to death. And they live happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

“It's not fair!”

Alec woke up to the loud screaming from downstairs, followed by the lousy stomps of Izzy's heeled steps as she ascended to her room. 

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes with his fists before running his hands down his features in mild exasperation. "What is it now?" He mumbled to himself, using the little strength he had to throw the sheets off himself and hang his legs off the edge of the bed.

“I didn't ask to be born into this fucking family!”

Alec didn't seem the slightest bit surprised by the statement, or by the fact it was Maryse and Robert who have caused Isabelle to wake him from his lovely, dreamy sleep. 

Standing to his full height, Alec didn't bother to even put slippers on as he tiredly ambled towards his bedroom door and flung it open.

Izzy passed by him, tears flowing down her face as she used the back of her hand to wipe at the black streams running down the length of her once-perfectly-made-up cheeks. She stopped to look at Alec, then burst into tears again and ran off. 

Alec sighed, rubbing at his stubble with a tired sigh. But he decided to give her some time alone. In the meantime, he could ask his parents what in the hell was going on.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he could hear his parents' hushed yells. They both turned to him, then let out matching relieved breaths. “Alec, talk to your sister” Maryse said.

“Why?” Alec blinked, “what's going on?”

His parents glanced at each other, a silent _who should talk?_ hanging between them, then Maryse turns to her eldest son, lips pursed. “The Bane enterprise have offered a deal”

A smile spread across Alec's face, eyes momentarily widening. “That's great!” He exclaimed, “what's the big deal?”

“Strategic partnership” Maryse answered simply, a formal smile on her lips as she straightened her dress.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You mean marriage” he amended, both brows arching blandly, “don't use those silly phrases of yours as if I don't know what you actually mean”

Maryse sighed. “Alec, you understand your duty, Isabelle doesn't, the least she can do is this and—“

Alec heaved out a breath. “I'm twenty one, mom. Of course I understand my duty, but don't compare me to Isabelle, she's a teenager“ he stated, eyes fixated on his mother's “is that even legal?”

“Well” this time, Robert was the one to speak, “she's turning eighteen soon”

Alec shook his leg, puckering his lips with incredulity of how thick his parents could get. “You know you can't force her into this, right?” He queried rhetorically, but before they had the chance to reply, he turned around and jogged up the stairs to talk to his sister.

Once at the door, he knocked twice and peeked in. “Hello!” he effused, tone jovial only to cheer his little sister up. 

Isabelle looked up from her phone, sniffling. “Hey”

Alec opened the door and leant against the frame with a small smirk. “You okay, little rebel?”

He managed to get her to titter, then blow her nose into a tissue and sit up. “Yeah, I'm fine” she said, and she, despite herself, ended up letting out a sob.

Alec chuckled. “You don't look very fine to me, but okay” he took a step in and shut the door behind him before making his way towards her. “Let's talk”

Izzy snuffled again. “Can I do your nails?” Her eyes were fixated on his plain hands, and Alec found himself laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Sure” he sat down and held his hands out for her, “go ahead, take it all out”

She pulled out burgundy nail varnish and wiggled closer, taking ahold of Alec's hand before she unscrewed the bottle.

“So, talk” she said, beginning to paint his nails attentively. “Didn't mom send you to lecture me about family honour and whatnot?”

“I know that what you and Meliorn have is special” Alec replied, “and I know that you love him”

Isabelle didn't say anything, but Alec could see her jaw flex and a single tear hang on her eyelashes.

“And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're happy” Alec continued, “because you're my sister. And I love you. I don't say that much, but it's true. You've helped me for so long, and you've obscured my secret for so long. Now it's my turn.“

Isabelle glanced up at him, the tear lingering on her long lashes finally slipping down, then she smiled. “I'm not going to have you ruin your life for me.”

Alec laughed. “Oh, come on. Not like I _have_ a love interest. You're passionate, Izzy. And I really do see a future for you with Meliorn. So, I'll talk to mom and dad, ask them if this Bane guy has a daughter, and I guess that's it.”

Isabelle shook her head in protest. “No, no, no. I can't let you do that!”

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes. “Its not like we'll actually.. do stuff. It's just two people living under the same roof”

Isabelle began a series of objections, but Alec cut her short with an exclamation of "it's done. Hush it!"

** ~~~ **

“Button that up, young lady” Maryse tugged Izzy closer and hid her bosoms by buttoning the shirt, “don't want your future husband losing respect for you.”

Alec slid out of the car. “If her _future husband_ was to lose respect towards her only because she didn't fasten one of her buttons, I think he should die” he muttered, urging Maryse to smack his arm with a scolding “don't put thoughts in her head!” She turned back to Izzy, “you and your brothers stay silent, let your father and I do all the talking”

Alec sighed. “Why am I even here?” He mumbled to himself, “right, to see if he has a daughter so I can stop you guys from ruining Izzy's life”

Maryse arched a brow. “He only has a son” she stated, “no daughters”

At that moment, Alec lost all hope.

“Now, come on sweetie, let's freshen your makeup” Maryse began walking. Robert drove away to park the car.

“She's not a fucking thing to be bought y'know!” Jace yelled out, then sighed and turned to Alec.

“We're going to wait for you at the table!” Alec dragged Jace into the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Alec waved a waiter over. 

“This is gonna suck” Jace sighed, “I can't even imagine Izzy managing a whole household”

Alec chuckled. “Imagine her not complaining about her clothes every second of every day”

Jace laughed, “or worse, imagine her cooking” they both dissolved into a fit of laughter as the waiter approached them. “What can I get you, gentlemen?" 

Alec cleared his throat and sat up. “Actually, we made reservations yesterday evening with the Banes, have they called?” He asked, making the man put his notepad down.

“They have. They'll be here shortly” he nodded politely. 

“Get me the heaviest drink to ever exist” Jace ordered, then looked at Alec, whose eyes were narrowed at him, “what?! Booze is the only thing that can get me through the night, man!”

Alec rolled his eyes, then looked at the waiter, “make that two, then”

The waiter seemed to be lost in thought, eyes fixated on Alec's hands. And once Alec followed his gaze, he let out a horrified gasp and curled his hands to fists. 

“Right, right away” the waiter scattered off, leaving Alec to his coloured nails. “I forgot!” He breathed out hopelessly.

Jace let out a high-pitched laugh. “This is hilarious” he commented, “you're wearing this expensive Bottega Veneta tux, your hair gelled back and your special occasion Rolex watch on, then.. then there's nail polish”

Alec scrunched his hands to fists, “fuck” he mumbled under his breath. 

The waiter placed two glasses in front of them, then poured their drinks.

And just as he walked away, Alec saw the familiar man walking in their direction. 

Asmodeus Bane. 

Stumbling to his feet, Jace held his hand out and shook Asmodeus’ with a smile. “Good evening, Mr. Bane” he said, voice laden with reverence and formality. 

Alec stood next, holding his hand out, cheeks red when he noticed the look Asmodeus gave his nails. He didn't look disgusted the slightest, just… amused with the contrast between Alec's composed coolness, and his coloured nails. 

“Good evening, Mr. Bane. Please have a seat” Alec smiled. 

Asmodeus did as told, and Alec sat down, tucking his hands beneath his thighs. 

“Maryse and Robert will be with us in a second” He smiled in a courtly fashion. 

Asmodeus hummed, giving a small nod as he interlaced his fingers on the table, “as will Magnus” he affirmed. 

Isabelle and Maryse arrived a moment later. They shake hands with Asmodeus, Izzy holds back tears, then sits down next to her eldest brother. 

“Ah! Here he is!”

Alec looked up from the menu, and as soon as his eyes settle on the young man, his breath hitched in his throat, and he blinked a few times to let the ornate look of the man sink in. 

His mind went blank, and the next moment, he stood up and circled the table, pulling a chair out.

Magnus' brows rose up. Both Maryse and Robert stare at their son in confusion. 

Alec's cheeks flared up, his hands shaky as he realised what he had just done.

Magnus looked at Alec's hands, a smirk playing on his lips. “Good evening” he murmured, then sat down in the chair. 

Alec walked back to his seat and slumped down, staring down at the menu in shock. 

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Jace stared at Alec, mouthing a "what was that?!" as Maryse and Robert traded greetings with Magnus.

"I don't know!" Alec mouthed back, then cleared his throat and sat up. “Shall we order?”

After they had ordered, Alec was still trying not to look in the direction of Magnus, and Izzy sensed that, a small smile playing on her lips.

“So, Isabelle, I hear you're an aspiring doctor!” Asmodeus said, “Magnus here is a bundle of meddlesome, good to know he's in safe hands”

Isabelle smiled with a nod, then looked at Magnus, who was moving his food around his plate. “Just so you know” he looked up at Izzy, “I have a girlfriend, so whatever goes on between us, it’s nothing but business”

Izzy nodded. “I have a boyfriend” she replied. 

Maryse gasped. “Isabelle!”

“What?!” Izzy turned to her mother, “so he's allowed to have someone else in his life but I'm not?!”

“He's a man!” Robert exclaimed, and Isabelle scoffed with an eye roll. 

“Stop being so sexist. It's disgusting” she gritted out, “I'm not breaking it off with Meliorn. This is solely business and my personal love life has nothing to do with him!”

Magnus gave an approving frown.

“Actually” Asmodeus cut in, clearing his throat, “you'll have to sign a contract that specifically states you'll give up all your affairs. We don't need scandals”

Izzy opened her mouth to protest.

“May I suggest an alternative?”

All eyes settled on Alec, and Alec sat up, straightening his back. “You're all familiar with the Penhallow enterprise” he said, voice neutralised as he put his fork down. 

Maryse and Robert glared in warning, but Alec ignored them as he let his gaze wander to Asmodeus. “They’ve been at the top of every ranking list for the past five years”

Asmodeus nodded, brows pinched together in confusion. “Go on”

“Aline Penhallow is in an interracial relationship with Helen Blackthorn, another successful woman. Married, happily” Alec bit down on his lip, “if we were to create an LGBT—”

“Alec!” Maryse shouted in alarm. 

“Let me speak, mother” Alec turned to glance at her, then looked back at the more important person around the table, “as I was saying… If we were to create an LGBT friendly community, where companies like Penhallow and Blackthorn felt welcome more than despised, we'd attract much more people, of different sexual preference and differing races, I'm sure we’d be capable of climbing up in rank” Alec's eyes moved to Magnus, whose lips upturn into a smirk.

“Alec, what are you— Alec, are you gay?!”

Alec blinked blandly. “It doesn't matter whether I'm gay or not, business is business, and if Magnus here, is willing to go through this, then so am I.”

Asmodeus seemed to consider it for a few minutes, then he sat up and clapped his hands. “Let's keep the business talk as dessert, shall we?” He gestured for the food. 

Alec hazarded a glance at his parents, who looked equally baffled as horrified by this newly found piece of information. 

After dinner, Asmodeus seemed to have thought the idea through. 

Alec was terrified that Asmodeus may've been homophobic, that he may've wrecked everything his parents were working for.

“Magnus. Alec. I think you two have some talking to do”

Alec looked up, eyes wide. “Excuse me?”

“I’m willing to see where this goes if you Lightwoods are. Alec seems to know what he's talking about. Let's give it a chance” Asmodeus looked at Maryse and Robert, “it may be a risk, but surely a suggestion your son had backed up well.”

Maryse and Robert let out a “we’ll see”

“So. Magnus. Alec. I think you two have some talking to do” Asmodeus repeated, and Alec nodded, glancing at Magnus who had his phone in his hand.

Magnus looked up, eyes on Alec. “I'll drive him home” he stood, “come on”

Once in the car, Alec felt the slightest bit uncomfortable, his chest tightening as he stared straight ahead with a flexed jaw.

“I didn't lie about a girlfriend” Magnus eventually spoke, “I have a girlfriend. Her name’s Camille Belcourt”

“Belcourt” Alec whispered to himself, “ah, she's—”

“Yes” Magnus cut in, “so whatever you and I are to have, you won't interfere in my personal life, understood?”

Alec swallowed. “Yeah, yeah. The only thing we’ll share is a bed” he nodded “got it”

Magnus chuckled. “Not even that” he answered, “separate rooms”

Alec stilled, then slowly turned his head to look at Magnus. “Are you— uh, are you not… do you… are you…homophobic?” he internally rebuked himself for stammering.

“I'm bisexual, Alec” Magnus stated blandly, “but I'm also taken. This is entirely business-based, as your sister said.”

Alec nodded. “Right. Yes”

“And you?” Magnus gave a tenuous smile as he turned to glance at Alec, then look back at the road, “do you have anyone?”

Alec cleared his throat. “I just came out” 

Magnus stilled, eyes widening before he began to look between the road and Alec. “You came out for your sister?” He finally blurted the question. 

Alec looked down at his fiddling thumbs. “She's been with someone since she was thirteen, I can't let her do this.”

Magnus nodded once, a small smile replacing his baffled expression. “Understandable.”

** ~~~ **

“You're gay?!”

Alec rolled his eyes as he bit into his sandwich. 

“And— oh my god, Alec! Is that nail polish?!”

Alec continued to eat, ignoring his pacing mother and his highly disappointed father.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Maryse stopped in front of the TV, glaring straight at Alec. 

Alec sighed. “Because of this!” He put his sandwich down to exaggeratedly wave in her direction, mouth full. “Because of this stupid reaction!”

“You could've told us! We wouldn't have judged—”

“Oh don't give me that!” Alec laughed out, shaking his head, “you only care about the corporate marriage, if I had come out sooner, you wouldn't have reacted so _smoothly_ ”

“I can't believe you, Alec.”

** ~~~ **

“You’re _what?!_ ” Camille screeched.

Magnus sighed softly. “You need to understand” he said, “and if you wanna end what's between us—”

“Can I still come over when he's here?” Camille stopped pacing to turn to him. 

Magnus smiled. “Of course, sweetheart. Come here” he stepped closer to engulf her in a hug.

“Stay the hell away from me right now, Magnus. I'm not ready to be hugged by a cheat” she pushed back and grabbed her jacket. 

“I'm not— Camille, come on” Magnus sighed, “it's just business. And if you want someone else, I'm willing to let you go. I love you.”

“Good for you, you son of a bitch” she snatched her handbag and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Magnus stood for a few moments, then pulled his phone out. 

“One, two, and…” a text lit his screen up “three”

He opened the message.

 **Camille:** **I'm sorry baby, you know how jealous I can get. I love you :(**

Magnus’ lips twitched. 

**Magnus:** **it's okay, sweetheart. I love you too. I'll see you soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing the contract, Alec meets Camille under vexing circumstances. Some Alec x Izzy interaction.
> 
> **_____**

“And here we are” Magnus pushed the contract away, smiling slightly, “so, I guess I can leave now” he pushed his chair back, adjusting his velvet jacket before standing up. 

“Not so fast young man” Asmodeus cut in, making his son roll his eyes with a mutter of "what now?"

Alec bit down on his lip, using his thumbnail to scrape the traces of navy nail polish from his ring finger. Earlier that week, Izzy fought with Meliorn, and Alec was forced to suffer the resulting hysterics. Nail varnish.

He couldn't deny that he felt like an utter burden right now. He knew he should've consulted Magnus before he suggested what he had offered at dinner the month before. He actually had no idea if any of it was ethical, if it was _right._ And god knows that he wasn't willing to get his comeuppance. Sometimes, he hated how much of a blabber he can be, how he couldn't keep anything in and always got carried away, although Izzy and Jace, and believe it or not, _their parents,_ found his openness to be advantageous. God knows why. But he still felt a knot in his stomach whenever he looked at Magnus and saw that blank expression on his face. 

However, he's heard of the Banes, and he knew how business-invested they were. So maybe, hopefully, this was just how Magnus was. Unkind, stoic, and slightly demeaning. And none of it had anything to do with his corporate marriage to Alec.

“You're going to show Alec around” Asmodeus stated, pointing a sharp glare at Magnus, who heaved out a breath.

“Dad, Alec's my new husband, not new to town, he can—”

“You're going to show him the house you'll be living in” Asmodeus interjected, “get to know each other.”

Magnus threw his head back with a wild laugh, “come on, dad” he chuckled, “please don't play matchmaker here. You know I have Camille, and you know—”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the two go on and on and on about stupid, trifling matters.

“Camille” Asmodeus sighed, “don't bring her into this, Magnus. You two are an on and off thing. But you and Alec?..” nodding to himself, he gestured for Alec “solid partnership” he ventured slowly.

Magnus sucked in a breath between his teeth and puckered lips. “Solid partnership” he exaggeratedly breathed out. “That's hot!”

Alec cleared his throat, and both men turned to look at him as if they had just noticed he was sitting in the room with them. 

“I couldn't help but notice that you're talking about me here” Alec said with a small, scarcely noticeable smile, “I think we can postpone the whole..house tour for some time. For now, Magnus can attend to his business, and I'll attend to mine” he stood, adjusted his tie, then bowed his head formally.

So polite, Alec was. And Magnus couldn't help but notice how solid and assertive he was. The way he spoke and acted radiated respect. He was a good man, Magnus was sure, especially since even _Asmodeus Bane_ looked at him as if he's made out of diamond encrusted gold. 

Magnus' brows rose up smugly, and he turned to look at his father in a soundless "see?", shoulder lifted in feigned dismay.

Asmodeus shrugged. “Whatever you two want” he held up his hands in finality. 

Alec looked at Magnus for a few moments, lips agape, rubbing his thumb and forefingers together anxiously. “Would you like me to drive you?” It took him a few daft moments to actually let the query out, but when he did, Magnus looked mildly surprised by it.

He gave a small smile and blinked in agreement. “Of course” then he turned around and left the room.

Alec bid farewell to his.. father in law, then followed after his.. husband.

** ~~~ **

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec let out a breath, glad that he didn't stammer or say something stupid.

Magnus let out a hum, urging Alec to speak his mind.

“Did you… Are you uncomfortable with this?” Alec's hand tightened over the steering wheel, making his knuckles blanch, the other making wild gesticulations in the air, apparently referring to their _solid partnership_ “with all of this?” He attempted to elaborate. 

Magnus breathed out a sigh. “Well, Alec, I'm not exactly fond of marrying someone I barely know. I'm not _uncomfortable,_ but you can't blame me for not being my fabulous self around you”

Alec cocked a brow, then smirked slightly. “So you're not always so bitter?”

“Nope” Magnus popped the P, “but you'll get used to it some day.”

Alec felt a pang of dread, stomach twisting in agitation once he thought what his life is going to be like with Magnus. 

Alec rarely ever thought about relationships, but when he did, this wasn't exactly what came to mind. 

He'd imagined himself with a man who loved him, and cherished him, and actually wanted him. A man who would stare at him for so long until Alec covered his face and told him to stop. A man who would make him laugh when he didn't even want to smile. A man who would care about him in more ways than one. A man who's worthy of Alec's love. A relationship they would both put their everything into. A relationship—

“You ok?”

Alec blinked a few times before wiggling in his seat and straightening his back. 

“I'm fine. But it's cold, want to stay here until she comes out?” Alec parked the car nonetheless, and Magnus reclined in contentment. 

“Mm, of course” he shut his eyes, and Alec nodded.

Five minutes passed before a storming Camille barged to Alec's car and aggressively banging her fist on the window, making Alec squint an eye open and Magnus to sit up immediately. 

Alec opened the window, glaring at Camille through it. “Please be gentle with my car” he said politely, with the fakest smile he could muster up.

Magnus slid out of the car and circled it just as Camille broke her glare and turned to her boyfriend. 

“I've been waiting for ten minutes, Magnus” she stated quite calmly, “ten minutes” the emphasis was all ten claws held up. 

Magnus nodded in understanding. “Sorry, sweetheart, but—”

“Isn't your house like, right there?” Alec arched a brow, waving in the direction of her house. 

She turned to him with a mocking smile. “ _Isn't your house like, right there?_ ” she mimicked in a babyish voice, “so? you do know that there are men lining up, dying to have someone remotely as gorgeous as me… And would gladly be the ones waiting for me instead of the opposite, right?” She stepped closer to Alec, red lips pulled into a ferocious smirk. 

Alec looked around them. “And where are they? Where are these mighty men you speak of?”

“Magnus!” Camille stepped back and turned to look at Magnus, “Magnus, tell your driver to shut the—”

Alec drove off.

** ~~~ **

“Camille Belcourt is his girlfriend?” Izzy arched a disbelieving brow, “please tell me you're fucking kidding me.”

“I'm not” Alec answered, “she's such a pain in the ass. She began yelling at him because she's been waiting for him for ten minutes in her own house! Who even does that?!”

Izzy chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

“And she called me his driver! But do you know what's worse?” Alec began pacing, “what's worse is that he didn't say a thing. He just stood there and got scolded and didn't even affirm that we’re, in the law’s eyes, married! That I'm not his stupid cabby!”

Izzy blinked a few times, a small smirk tugging at her lips. “Are you mad at Camille or are you just jealous?” She eventually asked. 

Alec scoffed, then sputtered a few incoherent words that mildly resembled a “don't be ridiculous.”

“Come on, Alec” Izzy intoned melodically, “we both know you like the man, you literally pulled a chair out for him when he was supposed to be marrying me.”

Alec bit his lip, embarrassment flooding his cheeks at the mere memory of that night. 

“I'm not jealous” he finally sighed out, “why would I be? I'm the one wearing the ring here” he lifted his hand, showing the silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

“You have a ring wrapped around your finger, Camille has him wrapped around hers, who's the real winner here?” Isabelle arched a brow, making Alec sigh and roll his eyes for the 70th time that night.

“Look, I don't care about his affairs and relationships, we’re already the hottest news right now” he finally spoke up, “I just don't like the way she's treating him”

“Why? You just said you don't care about his affairs and relationships” Izzy crossed her legs, looking at him bemusedly.

“Is it wrong to care?” Alec stopped pacing to look at her, “shit, Izzy. Is it wrong?”

Izzy smiled. “Alec, you're my brother” she smiled, “I know you, and caring is just something you do and can't control, nothing wrong with that” she continued. 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. 

“Stop overthinking things” Izzy sighed, “you'll only get yourself into even more of a maze than you're already in. He’ll get used to you eventually.”

Alec looked up at her. “You think?”

“Of course” Izzy smiled, “remember that guy in middle school who always bullied me and when you kept on scolding him for it he asked you to be your friend?” Her smiled tilted into a lopsided smirk, “you just have that effect. People can't hate you.”

Alec smiled, then walked towards her and leant down to kiss her head. “How are things with Meliorn?” He queried.

“Amazing” Izzy answered with a lovestruck chuckle, “he's so precious. He drew me! Oh, I didn't show you the portrait, hold on lemme get it!” She jumped up from the couch and ran up to her room. 

Alec chuckled, shaking his head affectionately.

** ~~~ **

“Camille, I need to talk to you about something” Magnus said calmly, reaching over to hold her hand. 

She instantly pulled her hands away and placed them on her lap, making Magnus look around the restaurant to make sure no one witnessed his embarrassment. 

“Talk” she said bitterly, bringing her drink to her lips and sipping at it. 

“About Alec” Magnus cleared his throat and sat up, “I understand that you're not exactly fond of him—”

“I detest him” Camille cut in, “and I'm not very happy with you since you didn't even defend me”

Magnus sighed. “Will you let me speak?”

She gave him a small nod.

“So, I understand that you _detest him_ ” he amended, “but you need to understand that none of this is his fault, or mine. Please try not to disrespect him—”

“Are you fucking him?” Camille cut in, making Magnus breathe out a sigh.

“No, sweetheart, I'm not” he answered, “we’re going to be sleeping in separate rooms as well” he continued, making a small smile waver her lips.

Magnus smiled, reaching up and cupping the side of her face. “You know I love you” he ran his thumb across her cheek, and she smiled.

“I know, baby” she answered, “I'm just scared that I'm not enough for you”

Magnus smiled, then tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “You're more than enough, sweetheart, don't think like that, hm?”

She nodded, red lips pulling into a big smile. “I love you too but…”

Magnus briefly shut his eyes, hating that word. 

But. Always mad him feel at wrong, guilty, imperfect. 

“But what?”

“But I don't want you spending too much time with him” she sighed, using her fork to twirl the spaghetti around it, “and I don't want him to be home when I'm over. And I don't want him driving you around, you have a cabby for that” 

Magnus inhaled sharply, then nodded. “Ok, sweetheart”

“And I need you to keep your phone around you all the time so I can make sure you're ok” she added, and Magnus nodded once again. 

“Ok” he smiled, “let’s eat”

“Magnus?”

Magnus looked up with a small smile. “Yeah?”

“I love you” Camille smiled, and Magnus mouthed an “I love you too” back at her.

** ~~~ **

“Wait, why do you get the bigger room?” Alec crossed his arms over his chest. 

Magnus sighed. “Simply because I'm allowed” he answered. 

Alec looked away with a scowl.

“How old are you again? Twenty one?” Magnus turned to Alec, a smile threatening to tug at his lips, “you seem oddly childish for a man your age” 

Alec turned to look at the older man. “I'm not being childish” he objected, “I'm just saying, you get the bigger room, with an en-suite bathroom while I get… well, the smaller room with no en-suite bathroom” he trailed off in a whisper.

“Well” Magnus said, “Camille will be coming over frequently, so I think me having the bigger room is only fair.”

Alec felt his stomach twist at the mention of Camille.

“She’ll be coming over?” He arched a brow, turning to look at Magnus with a look of pleading incredulity.

Magnus’ brows lifted in surprise. “Is there a problem, hubby?”

Alec felt his cheeks heat up at the nickname, then he gave a small shake of his head. “Nope” he answered, “just found her sort of rude.”

Magnus heaved out a sigh. “I talked to her about it” he assured with a small, formal smile, “besides, considering how sassy you can be, I'm sure you can handle yourself around her.”

Alec smirked to himself, feeling a spark of anticipation flare in him. 

God, he was excited for his future encounters with the snake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this was supposed to be made into two chapters, but I figured it would be better as one. First of all, I'd like to say thank you for all the support, it means so much to me :')
> 
> I'd also like to point out a few warnings for this fic, since the tags are a little vague. This fic is going to contain emotional abuse. In fact, it mostly revolves around Magnus and his relationship with Camille. Also, vulnerability will be definite. Gaslighting. angst. Homophobic slurs. And it's quite a slow burn, to the point where Magnus still calls Alec Alec and not Alexander.
> 
> On with the chapter… Enjoy!
> 
> **_____**

“Hey” Alec peaked into Magnus' room with a smile, “can I talk to you?”

Magnus sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. “Of course, Alec” he answered, patting the spot beside him.

Alec stepped in and shut the door, then made his way towards Magnus' bed and sat down. “Uh” he cleared his throat, “my parents and your dad insisted I buy rings so.. Uh, so it's kinda official and, you don't have to wear it if you're uncomfortable with it”

Magnus considered the thought for a moment. Just imagining Camille's reaction made him flinch. 

“Yeah” he breathed out, “of course” he held his hand out, and Alec, silly ole Alec, turned Magnus’ hand over and placed the ring on his finger, making him chuckle lightly and nod. 

“It's simple” Magnus observed, “would easily merge with the rest of my rings”

Alec smiled with a nod. “Good”

Magnus gave him a confused look and Alec gave a nervous laugh in return. “I should probably.. go..” He stood, Magnus' eyes following him, then gave a small 'good night' and left. 

Magnus shook his head lightly, a ghost of a smirk managing to pull at the corner of his lips. 

_That boy._

** ~~~ **

“I like this” Camille held up a white button down shirt, grinning widely at her boyfriend as she juddered it in front of his face, “buy it”

It wasn't a request.

“Cam” Magnus rolled his eyes, “you know I don't like that type of clothing and don't own any of it except for special occasions, which thank the god, I still haven't come across any” he smirked slightly, taking the shirt out of her hands and putting it back on the hanger. “Besides, we're shopping for you right now”

Camille sighed, annoyed, then glanced away to emphasised on how irritated she was by her boyfriend's behaviour. Then her eyes settled on a shirt and gleamed. “How about this?” She rushed for the shirts and pulled said shirt out, a wide smile on her face.

Magnus licked at his lips. “I have clothes, babe” he finally said, “just buy what you want and let's go and eat”

** ~~~ **

“No way!” Alec laughed out, “you're kidding me, right?” Pulling Maia into his arms, he felt a smile widen across his face. 

Maia laughed, hugging back tightly, “we're marrying next month!” She exclaimed, “what about you and your husband? What was his name again?”

Pulling away, Alec shrugged a shoulder and flopped onto the couch, “it's all business” he affirmed, “nothing serious, I'm just glad we've brought the companies together”

Maia arched a brow at him. “You need to work on your lying skills, Alec” she said, a teasing smirk playing on her lips, “Izzy told me about him and some annoying girlfriend” sitting on the table set a few feet away from him, she folded her arms over her chest, “and that he's smitten with her.”

Alec gave a sigh filled with bile, “of course he is, she's his girlfriend”

“And you, my friend” Maia points at him, “are jealous as fuck”

Alec began to rebut the statement, shaking his head and sputtering out several incoherent words.

“Come on, Alec, you've always been bad at lying—”

“Don't start with your tirade of silly encouragements” Alec waved her off, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. “I mean, he's..” Trailing off, Alec found a smile sneaking to his lips, “he's a good man.”

Maia let out a soft aw, then opened her bag and pulled out two cards. “Wedding invitations, Simon was too scared to give them to you himself. So here's one for you, and one for your hubby”

Alec took them out of her hand with a small smile. “I'll definitely be there”

Maia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way out.

** ~~~ **

“Hey, Magnus, hope you had—" Alec stopped, taking in Magnus' new look, “oh” he ended up exhaling, jaw flexing momentarily before his eyes landed on Magnus' face. “You look...”

Magnus awkwardly — and quite uncomfortably — straightened his jacket. “Hideous?” He looked up at Alec, voice a little unintelligible.

Alec cleared his throat, cutting himself out of his thoughts, then smiled. “No” he shook his head lightly, “no, you look different. In a good way, of course”

Magnus' dark kohl-rimmed eyes slowly lifted till they caught Alec's hazels. “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Alec nodded, immediately looking up from Magnus' naked ring finger, “but you seem a little..tense, irritated. You ok?”

“Yeah!” Magnus effused, “yeah, I'm ok, just.. Not used to looking so..”

“Handsome?” Alec blurted, his cheeks flushing pink when he realised he spoke out loud, and Magnus blinked in surprise.

“I was actually going to say posh” he replied, “but thank you, Alec. You're great for my self-esteem” he tugged the jacket off and threw it aside. 

Alec bit at the inside of his lip, wanting to initiate a conversation with the other man, but unable to find a suitable subject. “Uh, how's Camille?”

“Camille?” Magnus paused, then sat down and rested his head back, letting out a breathy laugh, “she's.. she's fine, she's good”

Alec turned the volume of the TV down, then sat up. “Are you ok?” He finally asked, “you're being..condense.”

Magnus shut his eyes, an easy smile playing on his lips. “Just tired” he chuckled, smile turning toothy and slightly cheeky. 

It made Alec want to just do silly things like boop his nose, kiss his cheek maybe. It was ridiculous what sort of thoughts Magnus put in his head.

Alec stilled for a few seconds. “Magnus, are you drunk?”

Magnus laughed, unseeingly lifting his index and thumb, “just a bit tipsy” he whispered, as if confiding a secret.

Alec chuckled lightly and stood up. “Come on, let's get you to bed, drunk at 4pm, you silly man” he made his way towards Magnus and helped him up, holding him around the waist.

He suddenly felt improper, although he never thought himself a prude, so he took his hand off and held him by the arm, walking him to the bedroom.

“Alec” Magnus whispered, shutting his eyes drowsily, “do you find me feminine too?”

Alec gaped, pausing for only a second before he helped Magnus all the way to the stylishly elegant bed. “No, Magnus, I don't think you're feminine at all. You look debonair, handsome, and absolutely charming” he answered, sitting Magnus on the side of the bed as he knelt down to take his shoes off.

“But Camille said I need to stop wearing all these womanly clothes” Magnus slurred, throwing himself back against the bed with his eyes shut.

“You have a refined taste in clothes” Alec said, standing and lifting Magnus' legs onto the bed.

Alec couldn't understand what kind of person would put their partner down like that, make them feel bad about the way they dress and the way they look. It made scorching anger pool at the pit of his stomach, and it took everything he had not to just yell at Magnus to open his eyes and realise how fucking toxic she was being.

Magnus seemed to have no idea what Camille was doing to him, how she was affecting him. He was too captivated by her feelings that he lost sight of his own and that only broke Alec's heart more.

“She said it makes me look gay”

Alec set his jaw, eyes shutting briefly. “Well, she should know better than to stereotype depending on outside appearances” he said sternly, trying to bury his repulsion deep inside his timbre. “Makeup and clothing are things people wear to express themselves, regardless of their sexuality.”

Magnus smiled, cuddling against the quilt. “You're smart, Alec” he thrummed, then yawned out a good night.

Alec stood for a few moments, just admiring the beauty Camille was leaving unvalued. Then he turned around and walked away.

** ~~~ **

Magnus woke up three hours later, and he internally thanked God that his hangover was only a light throb at his temples.

“Good evening, Alec”

Alec looked up from his laptop, a small smile automatically softening his features when he saw Magnus' messy bed hair. 

“Good evening, Magnus” he answered, “I ordered takeout, pizza’s in the kitchen, help yourself to it. Paracetamol and water on the worktop as well”

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the strands up, then gave a quiet thank you and made his way to the kitchen, where he ate the rest of the pizza and drank as much water as he could.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, mouth full, as he entered the living room.

“Studying”

“Right, you study business, correct?” Magnus seemed so confident as he plopped down on one of the sofas, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

“Incorrect” Alec answered absently, typing down fluidly. 

Magnus felt his cheeks heat up at the littleness of how much he knew about his _husband._

“Oh” he said, “then what do you study?”

Alec blinked up at him, “I study biomedicine. And I minor in journalism” he smiled, “what about you?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don't know what dad signed me up for”

Alec arched a brow, completely abandoning his laptop as he slammed it shut. “What do you mean you don't know?”

Magnus rested his head back, closing his eyes. 

“I don't go, or study, I dunno” he breathed out, then tilted his head and eased his eyes open to look at Alec. “You look angry”

“Angry?” Alec cocked a brow, “I'm not angry, I'm furious. You know there are people out there who would die to be in your place but can't afford university. And you're here, lounging about, eating pizza and watching TV. Not a freaking care in the world.”

Magnus laughed.

“Alec. I was just kidding” he said, a small smirk playing on his lips, “I'm twenty seven, graduated three years ago, Architecture”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, then shut it and looked away. “Sorry” he mumbled, “that wasn't a funny joke.”

Magnus laughed again, shaking his head lightly. “I'm going to spend the rest of the evening in my room if you have no objection. Have a good night” he stood up, leaving the TV on, and retired to his bedroom.

** ~~~ **

Alec rolled over with a yawn, completely oblivious to the fact he was still on the sofa. 

Once his body collided with the wooden ground however, he let out a cry, and rolled again, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. 

“Good morning, Alec” Magnus said, making Alec emit a small grunt, refusing to move. “Camille and I are going out today, I'll be back late. Don't wait up” 

Alec slowly peeled an eye open and peeked up at his husband. 

“Have fun” he finally said, voice laced with exhaustion and dehydration. “Tell Camille I said hi”

Magnus chuckled bitterly to himself. “She hates the very mention of your name” he sighed, “I don't think it'll end well if I tell her you said hi”

Alec smirked to himself. 

“I'm late” Magnus looked at his watch, “see you later” and with that, he was gone.

Alec rolled onto his back, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. 

He spent the day between studying, talking to Izzy about Simon and Maia’s wedding the following month, and playing computer games. 

At precisely 11:46 P.M though, the door was flung open noisily and both Magnus and Camille stumbled in.

At first, Alec thought they were both in a state of intoxication, and briefly considered calling a cab for Camille because _god, she was annoying,_ but as soon as he saw the furious look she gave Magnus as she slammed the door shut, he knew they were both entirely sober, and that a fight was about to ignite. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Camille screamed, then began to pace.

Magnus sighed. “Camille it's just—”

“No!” Camille interjected, then advanced towards him and poked his chest with her index finger, “don't you dare lie to me!”

Alec blinked, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Whether he should stay and act oblivious, or just excuse himself.

“I didn't lie! I told you I forgot to take it off!” Magnus bellowed back. 

“You're cheating on me, aren't you?” Camille calmly said, “aren't you?” She repeated, louder, her teeth gritted.

“I'm not— Camille come on, I love you” Magnus tried, “stop being so paranoid”

“Paranoid? I'm being paranoid? You're married, I've accepted it, up until you did this!” She gestured for Magnus’ hand, the silver band fitted around his ring finger. 

“You _are_ being paranoid” Magnus retaliated, “only a week ago you accused me of fucking him!”

“Whenever the fuck did I say that?” Camille seethed, stepping closer with fiery, narrowed eyes. “Don't make things up, Magnus”

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “You specifically asked me whether I was fucking him or not, stop denying it” he whispered, exasperated.

“I didn't” Camille simply said, “no need to conjure things up to prove your point”

Alec stood up and cleared his throat, making the twain of them turn to look at him. 

“I'm just going to—” Alec pointed his thumb towards his room. 

Camille looked back at Magnus, “he's here? I told you I don't want him—” she cut herself off with a sigh, “sorry, I'm just so worried, Magnus” she stepped closer. 

Magnus shook his head lightly, a small, weak smile quivering his lips as he looked up from the ground at her. “Don't worry about it, you're scared, I understand.”

Alec stared, dumbfounded. How could he be ok with all this? With all the accusations? The yelling? The demeaning? 

“Wanna go to your room?” Camille smirked, leaning forward for a soft kiss. 

“I'm a little tired, Camille, not in the mood—”

“Oh don't be such a baby” Camille held both his hands and began walking backwards towards Magnus’ room. 

Magnus let her. 

Alec stood for several moments, staring at the shut door that concealed Camille’s disgusting giggles.

** ~~~ **

“Here's your ring” a ring was flung onto Alec's lap. He looked at it for a few moments, then up at the woman who had spoken. 

“It’s not mine” he answered, lifting his hand to show her his ring. “It's Magnus'.”

“Magnus said he doesn't want it, that my feelings are more important” Camille was only dressed in one of Magnus’ favourite shirts, and once Alec noticed that it belonged to his husband, he blinked and lifted a brow.

“Pretty, isn't it?” Camille made a small pirouette, smiling smugly. 

“Looks better on Magnus” Alec answered absentmindedly, settling his eyes back on the screen of his laptop. 

“Tough” Camille answered, “because he gave it to me”

Alec sighed. 

“Did he now?” He sang in feigned interest, eyes not leaving his laptop as he sipped at his coffee. He wasn't even focussing anymore, just didn't want to look at Camille for too long in case he'd end up locked behind bars.

“He did” Camille chuckled, “I think it's too girly for him. Maybe I should ask him for more since all I see him wearing is those terrible purples and maroons.”

Alec flexed his jaw. 

“You know what I think?” He looked up at her, “I think you should stop doubting him” he continued before she could say a thing. 

Camille rolled her eyes. “I trust my maggy”

“Clearly” Alec answered with a mocking huff of laughter. 

“You know, Alex” 

“Alec”

“I think you like him” Camille sat down on the coffee table, which was positioned in Alec's comfort zone, “I didn't peg you as the jealous type”

Alec laughed this time. “Jealous? Of who?” He looked up in amusement, then eased his eyes over her figure demeaningly, “of you?”

Camille blinked, slowly, as to act unfazed by his salty attitude. 

Alec couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Because she was. She was gorgeous. But usually, outer beauty is inner beauty made visible.

If you have no inner beauty, well… there's not much outer beauty left either. So the more he got to know her, the more hideous she appeared to him.

“No” Camille snapped Alec out of his thoughts, “of our relationship”

Alec curled his toes, biting his tongue.

“I think you wish you had something as perfect, romantic and passionate as what I and Magnus have” Camille was just trying to strike the right chord, to drive Alec straight up a wall.

“I think you envy him for being in such a loving and—”

“Abusive relationship?” Alec blurted, looking at her with a narrowed glare. “No thanks” 

“Abusive?” Camille chuckled, “I don't hurt Magnus, Alec. What're you talking about? Are you ok? Was there something in your coffee?”

Alec took a deep breath, composing himself. He could feel the burning anger gather in his chest, pleading with him to just throw her the fuck out. But he decided to be the more mature one between the two and keep it verbal. 

“I saw you fight last night” he said between clenched teeth, “you were gaslighting him. You told him he's making things up, and you're going to keep doing that until he starts doubting himself so you can easily control him and make him entirely yours, you want his heart and mind pliant so you can screw with him like a puppet on strings. I can see right through your bullshit. Trust me”

Camille frowned approvingly. “My boyfriend got himself a smart husband” she intoned melodically, eyes easing up and down Alec proudly “marvellous.”

“Are you done?” Alec blinked, “I have more important things to do. Picking at these colourful threads for example” to prove his point, Alec began to pick at the hot-coloured threads sticking out of one of the pillows. 

Camille inhaled. “Even if Magnus _does_ believe what you just told me, do you really think he’ll leave me?”

Alec shrugged. “I'll never know until I try”

Camille leant forward, till there were only a few inches between her face and Alec's. “Are you threatening me?”

Alec exhaled a sigh. “It's not really a threat when you don't have a choice”

“You don't know us Belcourts”

Alec smirked easily, “and you don't know us Lightwoods” he replied simply, voice bittersweet as he brought his mug to his lips and sipped. “Your boyfriend is about to wake up, better be beside him”

Camille stood up and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: indication of mild sexuality, stereotypical homophobia.
> 
> ____

“Is there anything to eat?”

Alec looked up, blinking. “I'm making dinner” he nodded in reassurance. 

Magnus arched a brow. “You're… cooking?”

Alec smiled, “yep” he looked back down at the carrots, chopping them up fluidly. 

“You cook?” Magnus questioned further, unconvinced.

“Uh, yeah…” Alec responded shyly, sensing Magnus' uncertainty “if you want to order takeout, you can, I don't want to force you into eating something you don't wanna eat”

Magnus' brows lifted. “Oh, no” he said, “no, I'm just… a little surprised” 

Alec chuckled lightly, stopping to rest a hand on his hip in fake sass. “Oh? You thought a man can't cook? Quite sexist—”

“No!” Magnus gasped, “no, Alec, stop twisting my words, I'm sorry if I gave that impression, you just didn't strike me as the type of man who cooks” Magnus swallowed, anxiously rubbing his fingers together. 

Alec smiled. “I was just teasing, Magnus” he clarified, “I know you didn't mean it like that.”

Magnus nodded slowly, then his eyes cast to Alec's hand that was holding the knife. 

“Oh…” He left that word hanging in the air, standing straight as his brows furrowed. 

His fingers automatically took ahold of his empty ring finger. And Alec understood. A silent question hanging between them.

“Yeah” Alec nodded, “yeah, Camille gave it back, and I thought two rings would look good on me”

Magnus blinked, feeling a lump clog his throat, and Alec noticed the sudden change of attitude. 

“She said you didn't want it” he said slowly, “do you not want it?” Stepping closer, Alec's hand trembled as he reached for the finger holding both rings.

Magnus parted his lips, then took a deep breath, lifting his confident glamour. “I believe it compliments my skin tone” he smirked, “Camille can exaggerate sometimes” he held his hand out, and Alec pulled the ring off and rested it in Magnus' palm. 

“I was wondering if we can talk over dinner?” Alec mustered up every iota of courage to ask, “it's about you”

Magnus gave an easy smile as he slid the ring onto his finger. “I am quite an enticing subject of conversation, aren't I?” He boasted, turning his hand to eye the ring with a relieved sigh.

He was honestly terrified he'd lost that ring.

**~~~**

“So, what fascinating aspect of my life would you like to discuss?” Magnus questioned as he placed two plates on the table.

Alec swallowed, setting the dish in the middle.

“It's about uh… her…” he cleared his throat, too disgusted to even utter her name. 

“Her? Camille?” Magnus looked up, realising that the conversation was surely going to take an unexpected turn. 

“Yeah, Camille” Alec tucked his chair under the table, biting at his lip as he leant forward against it, “are you happy with her?”

“Of course I'm happy with her” Magnus mirthfully enthused, grinning, “you two may have started off terribly, but I'm sure if you get to actually know her, you'll realise how kind she can be”

“Kind?” Alec arched a brow, “I don't think Camille and kind can be put in the same sentence unless we're discussing what kind of snake she is. Magnus, I need you to know—”

Magnus’ phone rang, and Alec let out a sigh as he looked at the food. 

Magnus held the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, baby. Gonna pick me up?” 

Magnus stilled, eyes moving up to catch Alec's gaze.

“If you're not going to, there are countless men who can give me a drive home” Camille sweetly said, a venomous threat embedded in her words, “what will it be?”

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec, who flexed his jaw, let out a vexed breath from his nose, then gave a small nod.

“I'll be right there, sweetheart” Magnus hung up. “I'm sorry” he apologised, “I'll eat when I'm back, I promise”

Alec shook his head lightly, brushing the apology away. “It's fine, this is still business after all” and with that, he sat down and started his meal.

**~~~**

“I think I made a mistake” was the first thing Alec said once Izzy picked up. 

Izzy stilled for a few moments, then took a breath. “Right. You're on speaker, Jace's here. Spill”

Alec licked at his lips. “I may have lashed out at Camille” he said, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he began washing the dishes, “she just made me so mad. She started saying these things about how Magnus is too feminine and how he got himself a smart husband because I exposed the fuck out of her”

“Feminine?” Jace laughed out, “that man is many things. Feminine is not one of them” he continued, “tell her to go deep throat a pole”

Alec sighed at that but couldn't help the lopsided smile that betrayed him and pulled at the corners of his lips. “I'm being serious here”

“Why is she dating him if she thinks he's too feminine?” Izzy queried, taking the situation much more seriously. “I mean, if she doesn't like the way he looks, there are, and I recite, plenty of men queuing to date her” she rolled her eyes at the citation, heaving out a dramatic sigh.

Alec slammed the dish into the sink forcefully. “Because he's good for her image” he snapped, “scratch that, he's good for her in general. He buys her things, he takes her out, he's— he's so blinded”

Silence fell for only a couple of seconds. 

“Maybe you should talk to him about her, bro” Jace finally said, “I mean, he probably doesn't even know what the snake is putting him through”

Alec flexed his jaw, then slapped the tap shut and grabbed a towel. “You think?”

“Alec, you've never been in a relationship, let alone a toxic one. He probably doesn't even acknowledge that he's getting hurt and manipulated. You need to talk to him. And don't throw the information at him, be gentle” Izzy said softly.

“I actually heard that dropping the bomb quickly is better” Jace inputted, “yo, Mags, you gotta break up with the chick, she's toxic, dude”

Alec pinched at the bridge of his nose. “Jace, this isn't funny” 

Jace nodded, “I know. Sorry”

“Ok, thanks for the extremely fruitless talk. I'll keep you updated” Alec stopped for a moment, “he did take the ring back though”

Izzy smirked. “Did he now?” Her gaze cast to Jace, who had a toothy and extremely cheeky smirk on his face. 

“Yeah” Alec answered, looking down at his own ring with a small, unconscious smile. 

“God, you fall so hard, so fast, big bro” Izzy breathed out dreamily, “it's endearing”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I don't love him. We've only been together for a month”

“Together?” Jace's voice was ingrained with rhetoric teasing. 

Alec stammered out a “married, I mean”, which made Izzy run her hand down her features as if she's melting. “For business of course”

“So you don't call him Mags?” Jace arched an eyebrow. Izzy elbowed him, telling him to stop embarrassing their poor older brother. 

“No!” Alec laughed out, “sometimes I forget I can even call him Magnus and have to hold my tongue because I'm so close to calling him Mr. Bane.”

Jace and Isabelle laughed out loud. “So when you're having s—”

“Oh, no, no, no, no” Alec interposed hurriedly, not wanting Jace to scar him with his words, “don't you dare bring _that_ into this. Magnus and I are just.. Business. Solid partnership.” Alec tried to keep his tone neutral, succeeding quite goodly.

“Solid partnership? Kinky” Jace smirked, licking at his lips, “if it's all just business, then why are you so invested in his love life?”

Alec stilled for a few moments. “I do have a right to make sure he's being treated well. No one deserves to be hurt. Especially when they're in a relationship that's supposed to be based on honesty, love, and bilateral respect” his voice was firm, forceful even, and Jace found himself sitting up and straightening his back in newly found reverence.

“That's… yeah, yeah, I think I understand now”

Alec nodded, not knowing what to say next.

“Wait” Jace cut the silence, “if you've never been in a relationship, and you're gay, does that mean Jessica Hawkblue never existed?”

Alec laughed to himself.

“I made the name up!” Izzy declared proudly. 

“But we talked about… oh my god, Alec, so you're a virgin?” Jace sounded sympathetic more than shocked, and Alec found his finger pressing down on the ‘End Call’ before he could stop himself.

**~~~**

“What's the noise at this th— woah!” Alec stumbled back, “Jesus Christ! Don't you have a room?!”

Magnus sat up instantly, cheeks turning red as Camille let out a diffy giggle, looking over her naked shoulder at Alec. “Oops”

Alec clenched his jaw.

“Want to join?” 

Magnus’ brows furrowed, and he briefly glanced away. “Camille—”

“Oh come on, Magnus” Camille leant down to kiss his cheek, “you know you're still my number one man”

Magnus gave a small smile as she pressed a few more kisses to his face, eventually making him giggle. 

The way Magnus’ face lit up when he laughed made Alec just look at him for a few moments, letting the view warm him to the core. 

“So, Alec?” Camille turned back to Alec. 

“Um… no?” Alec drew his brows together, face distorting into a disgusted countenance. 

Camille threw her head back with a louder laugh. “You sound so unsure though”

Alec’s toes curled, and he inhaled deeply to compose himself.

But he couldn't. 

He's been enduring every stupid thing she's done, but he really couldn't take anything anymore.

“I didn't sound unsure, I'm just wondering why you would think I'd put my fingers on _you_ ” he snapped, “you don't invite other people into your bed without your partner's consent!” He shouted, throwing a serviette at her to cover up her half-naked body.

“Well, did Magnus consult his _husband_ before he brought his affair home?” Camille smirked in ridicule.

“No, he didn't” Alec simply answered, “because Magnus and I aren't in a relationship, and we agreed to having _his affair_ coming and going. However, Asmodeus just called” he cleared his throat to conjure up a lie, “apparently, something urgent has come up and he wants Magnus and I to meet up with him and my parents for a quick chat. So if you excuse us, Camille, I think it's time you take leave.”

Magnus instantly reached for his shirt. “Dad called?”

“Yes” Alec's voice remained stoic, eyes boring into Camille's viscous gaze, “do you want me to repeat myself, Ms. Belcourt?” 

Camille's chest fell in defeat, and she annoyingly pushed herself off Magnus and began to put her bra back on. 

“Of course. Choose your father over me” she muttered, trying to fasten her garment.

Magnus stood up and reached for the clasps, only to have his so called lover push away. “Don't touch me, Magnus” she snapped, and Magnus slowly lowered his hands, lips pursing. 

“Camille—”

“Listen. I love you” Camille stood in front of Magnus as she stepped into her dress, “but this has to stop. If you love me, the least you can do is spare time for me”

Magnus glanced at Alec, silently asking for alone time, and Alec bowed his head in understanding before leaving the room. 

Magnus looked back at Camille. “I'm sorry” he apologised, “everything has been a mess in the past month”

Camille nodded.

“But I'll try to make it up to you” Magnus smiled and stepped closer, covering her shoulder with the sleeve of her red dress, “how about…” he trailed off, leaning forward to nudge her nose with his own, making her titter giddily, “ah, remember that fancy 5 star hotel we went to in December? Where we ended up passed out in the hallway?” He lifted both hands and cupped her face, “wanna go there? Spend a few nights?”

Camille gave a small smile and nod. “Sounds amazing”

“Good” Magnus pressed the lightest of kisses to her lips, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I'll tell my driver to take you home, sweetheart”

Camille nodded, turning around to allow Magnus to zip her up. “And Magnus?”

“Yes?” Magnus lifted the zipper slowly, careful not to get her hair tangled in the metal. 

“Don't wear that shirt when we go. You'd look like the girl of the relationship” 

Magnus' hand trembled as he continued to lift the zipper, then he nodded, unable to let a word out. 

“I understand that you think you swing both ways and all” turning around, Camille gave her usual toothy grin, “but look at Alec, he's gay, you don't see him wearing all the girly colours, do you?”

Magnus clenched his jaw, then inhaled through his nose and gave a small shake of his head.

“The makeup is ok” Camille cups his cheek, “hides all the blemishes” 

Magnus just wanted her to leave.

“But you can do without the lipgloss” Camille commented carelessly, indifferent to the way Magnus’ thick-rimmed eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. 

“Yeah” he exhaled shakily, “have a good night”

She smiled easily, pressed a small kiss to his mouth, then left.

Magnus stood for a few silent moments, then approached Alec's bedroom door and gave a knock. 

Alec instantly flung the door open, and Magnus looked him over, arching a brow. “You don't look like a man about to go and meet up with his father in law” he joked lightly, stopping at Alec's slipper-covered feet.

Alec lifted a hand, squinting a cheeky eye, then he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, “I may have lied”

Magnus’ startled eyes were back on Alec's face, “excuse me?”

“Your dad didn't call” Alec sheepishly replied, “but—”

“No” Magnus cut in, “don't tell me you got jealous”

Alec was baffled, gaping at Magnus for a few moments. 

He was jealous. Of course he was jealous. He was jealous, he was annoyed, he was a lot of things. But mostly, he was mad. 

“I'm not jealous” he simply answered, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly and crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against the doorframe, only to give off the not-jealous vibes. 

“Then what is it?” Magnus queried in fake amusement. 

_Oh god,_ Alec noticed, _this is our first fight._

“I don't like the way she treats you” Alec ventured the truth, scared of Magnus' reaction. 

Magnus only smiled, a small, barely there smile. “Your concerns are much appreciated but I can handle myself” he turned around and walked towards the drinks, Alec at his heel. 

“Magnus, haven't you noticed how indifferent to your feelings she's being?” He asked in a hurry, using whatever time he had to bring Magnus to his senses.

“She treats me like any person would treat the person they love. I treat her just as goodly. She's a little protective, and she might've overstepped when she invited you into a threesome, but that was just her being her, your response—” 

“Was in its rightful place” Alec snapped in, “Magnus—”

“We're both tired, Alec. Maybe you should go to bed” Magnus said, bringing the rim of his glass to his lips and taking a sip of the alcoholic mixture.

Alec opened his mouth to protest and begin a new chain of complaints about Camille, but Magnus stopped him before he could let out the first syllable.

“To bed” 

“But—”

“Good night, Alec!” Magnus' voice became harsh in a matter of seconds, and Alec shut his eyes at the sound, trying to bury his anger deep inside him. 

“Fine” he breathed out, teeth gritted, “have it your way” he turned around and started his way back to his room. 

Then he stopped and turned around. “And Magnus?”

Magnus blinked at him flatly. 

“You treat her well” Alec licked at his lips and ran his fingers through his hair to ground himself. “But expecting someone to have their heart in the right place simply because you're gracious is no different than assuming a wolf wouldn't eat you as long as you're a vegetarian” and with that, he turned around and walked away. 

Magnus stood, dumbfounded.

**~~~**

The following day was utterly insipid and uneventful. 

While Magnus spent his day tidying his room and making phone calls, Alec was studying in his room, too embarrassed to face Magnus after what he had told him the night before. 

It was pouring outside, so going out was out of question. 

Gathering what's left of his strength, Alec finally got out of bed and left his room. 

At first, he tiptoed, looking around to make sure Magnus was nowhere in sight, then he sneakily made his way to the kitchen in hopes of finding something edible in the fridge. 

As soon as he stepped in however, Magnus was there, and Alec abruptly stood straight when he realised that Magnus was looking at him weirdly.

“Are you avoiding me, Alec?”

Alec parted his lips for a few moments. “No!” That came out much more enthusiastic than he anticipated. “No, I'm just uh, I'm hungry”

Magnus smiled to himself. “Of course you are, you've been hiding yourself in your room for the past 17 hours”

Alec ducked his head shyly. “You noticed” he whispered.

“Of course I noticed” Magnus chuckled, “life isn't the same without your whining from the couch and that stupid TV channel you always have on max volume”

Alec gasped. “Are you talking about HBO?”

Magnus smirked to himself. 

Alec then cleared his throat and began shifting his weight from one leg to another. “Hey Magnus, I'm sorry about… yesterday, I was out of bounds, and talking to you the way I did was unnecessary”

Magnus blinked, unused to being apologised to so sincerely. 

He looked up at Alec, only to be met with a bundle of nerves. Alec was cherry red, his hand rubbing at his neck anxiously and his foot rubbing against the bridge of the opposite one. 

“It's okay, dear” Magnus finally said, “I was also a little harsh”

Alec started to protest.

“I made food. Help yourself to it. Camille and I are leaving after tomorrow, for a couple of days, so I made a grand amount of lasagna” Magnus said softly, but made no move to leave.

“Have fun” Alec answered, “and thank you for making food, I'm freaking starving”

Magnus laughed at that and waved his hand dismissively. “Don't mention it”

“So, truce?” Alec took a few steps forward and held his hand out. 

Magnus smiled. “Truce” he put his hand in Alec's and almost instantly, Alec felt a shiver ripple through him.

**~~~**

“Then I'll come over tonight and keep you company, we can talk about boys” Izzy said with a smile. 

Alec ruffled her hair. “They leave tomorrow night, you gotta be gone by then so you're not forced to face the snake”

“Can I come too?” Jace volunteered. 

“As long as you don't bring the redhead” Alec retorted, making Jace laugh. 

“What are you three discussing?” Maryse questioned as she entered the kitchen. 

“Can Izzy and Jace sleep over at mine?” Alec cocked his hip, leaning it against the island. “I'll lock the doors, I promise”

Maryse gave a nod of her head. “As long as that bisexual boy of yours keeps his hands to himse—”

“Don't” Alec cut in, “mom, assuming that someone will throw himself at anyone just because he swings both ways is really fucking homophobic” he stated, voice abnormally calm.

Maryse arched a brow. “Are you telling me he doesn't have an eye for Izzy as well as you? Bisexuality is greedy”

Alec laughed softly, mockingly even. “I'm saying that he has a girlfriend. I don't understand you straights” he stopped to laugh, “I've been wanting to say that phrase since I was fourteen and it's never felt so good”

Maryse rolled her eyes and walked out.

“Bisexuality isn't greedy!” Alec yelled after her, “it's cute! It's like _hey! I don't care about your private parts because you're beautiful inside out!_ ”

“Whatever”

**~~~**

Alec sat on the couch, legs crossed and his phone in hand. He wasn't doing anything useful, just googling what foods have vitamin D because his absolute worst thing in the world is this ball of torment called the Sun.

It was nightfall, and Magnus was getting dressed to leave with his bitch of a girlfriend. 

“What do you think?”

As soon as Alec looked up, his fingers lost strength and his phone fell from his hand. 

He stayed silent for a few moments, taking in Magnus’ extremely different style. 

Magnus was wearing a white shirt. 

A white shirt. _White._ Magnus never wore white. 

And black pants. 

“Uh, you look… Hm…”

Magnus stilled for a few seconds. “That bad, huh?”

“You look perfect” Alec blurted, except this time, Magnus was sober. 

Trying to act as if he wasn't embarrassed, Alec went on. “Handsome, charming, I'm sure Camille will love it.”

Magnus’ cheeks flushed pink and he looked down at his clothes. “You think?”

“I know” Alec amended, “it's pouring outside, you sure there are still flights?”

Magnus chuckled. “Are you scared, Alec?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “No, I'm not scared” then his eyes landed on Magnus' hand, “take the ring off” he said, sternly. And Magnus instantly did as told, thanking Alec for noticing. 

His phone rang, and Magnus accepted the call and brought his mobile to his ear as he tugged his jacket on. “Hey, gorgeous. Ready to—” he cut himself off, letting his hand fall to his side. “Oh”

Alec watched him. 

“No, no, I understand. Yeah, of course, ok, I love you. Sleep well, and tell me how it goes, yeah?” As soon as he hung up, he threw his phone onto the couch and shrugged his jacket off. 

Alec opened his mouth to question him. 

“She bailed on me”

Shutting his eyes briefly, Alec felt his heart sink. “Magnus, I'm sorry, I—”

“I don't need pity” Magnus chimed in, voice laced with complete pain, “good night, Alec”

After approximately 20 minutes, Alec stood up and made his way to Magnus’ room, hoping that he won't be told to leave.

He knocked twice, then flung the door open and peeked in. 

In his hand, he held the nail varnish bottle Izzy had forgotten the night before. 

Magnus looked up, and Alec could clearly see how tired he looked, tears pooling in those beautiful eyes.

How could someone look so beautiful even when they're on the verge of crying?

Alec hated Camille. He hated that she didn't value what she had, and he hoped that one day, she'll lose Magnus and realise how fucking precious that man is.

Smiling slightly, Alec stepped in and shut the door behind him. 

Then he made his way to Magnus' bed and held the nail varnish out. 

Magnus furrowed his brows at it. “I have that colour” he said, voice hoarse with exhaustion. 

“I know” Alec answered, “when Izzy’s hurt, or angry, she usually paints my nails” he climbed onto Magnus’ bed and put the bottle in his hand, “wanna take it out on my nails?” He held both his hands out, wiggling his fingers enticingly. 

Magnus smiled, looking up from Alec's hands to his face. 

Alec winked, a smirk playing on his lips. “You can change the colour if you want” he teased, “hot pink would compliment my skin tone perfectly I think. Or maybe you can do each nail a colour. Red, blue, pink, gold. I love gold. Actually, do you have gold?”

Magnus leant over to open his drawer and pull the golden nail varnish out. 

“Perfect” Alec breathed out, “take it all out” he held both hands out steadily, and Magnus laughed out loud. 

And Alec had to take a deep inhalation of breath to stop himself from telling Magnus how freaking beautiful he looked when he laughed.

He was falling hard and he didn't even want to hold onto anything.

“So precious, Alexander”

Alec stilled at that, his heart thumping in his chest as he slowly lifted his gaze to look at the older man. 

“Oh god” Magnus whispered, “your name isn't Alexander, is it?”

“It is” Alec replied, “but I just, no one calls me that”

“Oh” Magnus began unscrewing the bottle, “sorry, I shouldn't—”

“No” Alec interposed, “no, it sounds good. It sounds uh, nice. You can call me that, if you want to, that is”

Magnus said nothing, only began to delicately paint Alec's nails.


	5. Chapter 5

Stirring himself out of sleep, Alec lifted his fists to his eyes and rubbed at them, kneading the sleep out of his system with a loud, satisfying yawn as he sat up.

He looked around for a few moments, allowing the sun to do its magic on his eyes. “Vitamin D my ass” he muttered, throwing himself back against the couch. 

His eyes skimmed over the walls of the living room, then a small smile tugged at his lips when he allowed the memories of the night before to flood his mind.

Suddenly encouraged to start his day, he sat up and looked down at his fingernails, a lopsided smirk making its appearance on his face. 

“Gold” he murmured to himself, then ruffled his hair and stood to shut the curtains. 

Just as he obscured the blinding light from view, the sound of Magnus' doorknob twisting echoed in his ears, making his heart throb. 

What does he say? Good morning? Hey? You're up?

Clearing his throat, he turned around with a small smile and looked at Magnus, who had freshened his makeup from the night before and was looking utterly deific in loose slacks and a simple t-shirt.

“Good morning, Alec” Magnus rasped out, scratching at the back of his head.

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Alec asked innocuously, taking a wary step closer.

“Great” Magnus answered, eyes fixed on Alec's nails. The contrast between Alec's black slippers, black sweatpants, black watch, black shirt, and the golden of his nails made Magnus smile unconsciously. “Great” he repeated, this time lower. “Sorry about last night. I was just letting out some pent up frustrations.”

“It's more than ok” Alec replied instantly, “I'm glad you're feeling better.”

Magnus gave a small smile. “I'm going to uh…” he pointed his thumb behind him, “I'm going to shower and get dressed for work.”

“Yes. Right” Alec nodded “do you, uh, shall I make breakfast?”

Magnus gave a light shake of his head. “You should get going to uni” he said, “I'll see you tonight?”

Alec felt his heart wrench in his chest, but he gave a yes nonetheless. 

“Oh, and Alec?” 

Alec couldn't detect why he felt like the name was too short. Too _normal_ coming from Magnus' lips. 

“Yeah?” He questioned softly.

“…thank you” Magnus said quietly, “for last night. It was… it was relieving. Your nails are a mess and—” he gestured vaguely at Alec's hands, “and you didn't complain.”

Alec's cheeks turned hot as he lifted his hands to show them to Magnus. “They're not a mess. You should see Izzy when she's painting them, I end up wiping the polish off my skin.”

Magnus laughed out loud, shaking his head fondly. “I'd love to meet this Izzy. She seemed to composed when I first saw her” He smiled to himself, and Alec scratched the back of his head demurely. 

“She's really uh… loud” he squinted an eye, “too energetic and jumpy, but I'm sure she'd love to take a few fashion tips from you.”

Magnus stilled at that, then flexed his jaw and gave a small, dull nod. “Yeah.”

Alec didn't know what he had said to trigger that reaction, but as soon as he opened his mouth to apologise, Magnus was in his room, shutting the door behind him.

** ~~~ **

Later that night, after Alec had come back from university and Magnus from work, the two of them threw themselves on the couches, Alec loosening his tie and Magnus straightening out his hair. 

“I hate Mondays” Alec said simply, “that's it, that's all. Why Monday? Why not Tuesday or Wednesday or—”

“You'd hate it no matter what day it is, my dear” Magnus cut in, making Alec grunt and lay his head back. 

“How was work?” He asked after a few seconds, and Magnus sat up, feeling his nerves knot in his stomach. He never talked about his life with anyone. 

Not that he never wanted to, just that no one ever asked him.

“G-Good.”

Alec lifted his head and peeled his eyes open, giving Magnus an easy smile. “That's it? Good?” He asked, his voice only holding kindness. “You can elaborate you know, I love listening.”

Magnus seemed to loosen up. “Really good. I'm so proud of everyone at work. They're such hard workers” he smiled, “it's a little tiring but I'm just glad I can do what I like.”

Alec gave a small nod, eyes gleaming with profound reverence. 

“How was university?”

Alec groaned. “So bad” he cried out, head tilted back again, “I got called on three times in one hour and I wasn't paying attention all three times. I repeat, Mondays suck.”

Magnus laughed lustily, and Alec instantly looked back at him to catch a glimpse of the way his eyes turned to crescents and teared up when he laughed. “Oh, you think that's funny?” He arched a brow, making Magnus still, looking at Alec cautiously.

Once he realised that Alec was only joking, he shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe a little amusing” he teased.

Alec grabbed a cushion and threw it at him, making Magnus lift his hand and shield himself from the offending amo. “I'd like you to know that I'm a very smart young man” Alec humphed, scowling jokingly. “Very, very smart. So smart, Magnus.”

Magnus blinked, unimpressed. 

And Alec sighed, “fine. I'm not smart, but I'm pretty so that's good.”

He was hoping for another laugh, but as soon as Magnus began to chuckle again, the door opened. 

And… Camille stepped in. 

Alec narrowed his eyes instantly as Magnus looked away, jaw set in obvious hurt. 

“How did _you_ get in here?” Alec questioned, voice devoid of humour. 

Camille cocked a hip, placing her hand on it as she looked between the two. “Extra key” she stated blandly, “hello, my darling” she smiled at Magnus, who shut his eyes briefly before turning to look at his girlfriend, standing to greet her. 

Alec pulled his phone out for distraction. 

“Hello, sweetheart” Magnus returned the greeting as she sauntered towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up to press a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

“I'm sorry about last night” she said, “still up for the trip?”

Magnus pursed his lips. “I have a new work project coming up” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile. “After that, I'm all yours.”

Camille glanced at Alec over Magnus’ shoulder. “Ok” she said, a small smirk evident on her blood red lips, “then let me make it up to you” she held both his hands and took a step back, “after all, I do need my vitamin D” the sexual undertone was heavy as she looked at Alec, hoping to trigger some kind of jealous reaction from him. 

Alec snorted. 

“What's so funny?” She instantly queried, prompting Alec to look up from his phone. Magnus turned to him, eyes pleading with him not to say something foolish.

“Well,” Alec glanced around, gathering his following sentence into comprehension, “since you're so hellbent on believing that the world revolves around you, which in fact, and unfortunately for you, it spins around the Sun, the main source of vitamin D, I didn't think you'd have vitamin D deficiency…” trailing off, he hummed, “on second thought, you are quite—”

“Alexander” magnus sighed out, shutting his eyes briefly. 

“Sorry” Alec muttered.

“Apology accepted” Camille threw her hair over her shoulder with a soft giggle, “jealousy can be a bitch”

Alec took a deep breath. “You can't accept an apology that isn't directed at you. Let me rephrase. I'm sorry, _Magnus._ ”

Magnus gave a small smile, “no problem, Alec.”

Alec looked back at his phone victoriously. 

“Excu—”

“You can leave now” Alec shooed her off with the back of his hand blindly, “you're giving me a migraine.”

Camille inhaled sharply, teeth gritted.

** ~~~ **

Camille breathlessly rolled over, eyes shut. “Magnus”

“Hm?” 

“I want you to talk to him” she turned her head to look at her boyfriend, “he's interfering in things that don't concern him.”

Magnus sighed. “Camille—”

“He threatened me y'know” she interjected, “and you're my boyfriend. What type of boyfriend stands by and watches his girlfriend get insulted by someone without saying a thing?”

Magnus shut his eyes. “You started—”

“I don't care who started what. Verbally attacking a female is wrong, and immoral. Talk to him about his manners or I'm leaving you. For good this time. Your _friend_ from twenty fourteen was much more bearable than this man.”

Magnus swallowed at the mention of _her,_ closing his eyes. “Ok” he said, “I'll talk to him. For now, you should get home” he leant over and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. “Love you”

“I know” Camille smiled, “love you too” and with that, she slipped out of bed and left.

** ~~~ **

“You're quite tenacious, aren't you?” 

Alec looked up from his bucket of ice cream, giving an innocent smile. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Magnus leant against the doorframe of his room, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.”

Alec slowly put the spoon down. “Magnus, I just can't stand her” he said in defeat, hoping Magnus would understand, “she's so possessive, and clingy and—”

“She's my girlfriend, Alec. I know what she's like much more than you do. She's not possessive over you, she's not clingy with you, why should you care?” Magnus’ voice didn't hold an ounce of annoyance, only genuine curiosity. 

Alec inhaled, looking away with a clenched jaw, and it was then that Magnus realised what was happening. 

“You're growing to care about me” it wasn't a question, but Alec felt the need to deny it anyway.

“No, no it's not—”

“Alexander” Magnus said, voice still gentle, “just be honest with me, will you?”

Alec looked down at his vanilla ice cream, hoping it had the right answer, then gave up with a shut of his eyes. 

“Yes” he said, “yes, I'm starting to care about you but that's not why I'm treating her like that!” He looked up at the other man, “can't you see the way she's— she's—”

 _Be gentle._

“I _love_ her” Magnus stood straight and walked towards the couch Alec was sitting on, squatting down in front of him. 

Alec felt his cheeks heat up at the closeness. 

“I love her, Alec. She's been there for me when I had _no one_ ” his hand covered Alec's, and Alec's heart began to rapidly beat in his chest, making his pulse pound in his ears, “I know you're trying to do what's right, but _please,_ don't look out for me when it comes to this. I can take care of myself.”

Alec hung his head shamefully in defeat, and Magnus lifted his other hand to tilt his face up and meet his teary hazels. “Your concern is heartwarming” he said sternly, “but unnecessary.”

Alec gave a small nod, and Magnus smiled in response. 

“You can still sass her if she annoys you, now _that_ you're allowed to do” Magnus laughed, hand still covering Alec's cold one, “why are you eating ice cream in the middle of December?”

Alec chuckled, shrugging. “I was bored”

Standing up, Magnus patted Alec's stomach. “Take care of your health, too much junk food at night can be bad for you.”

Alec nodded, still mildly disheartened by what Magnus had told him. 

Magnus then chucked him beneath the chin. “Chin up, buttercup” he smiled, “and go to bed, you have university in…” lifting his hand to look at his watch, Magnus’ eyes widened, “in four hours! Go to bed!”

Alec grinned, bucking up at Magnus’ playful, authoritative tone. “Yes, sir!” He saluted, “just a little more TV” he added, glancing at the screen. 

Magnus gave an approving nod. “Ok. Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Magnus.”

At least they're on good terms. Friends, possibly.


	6. Chapter 6

“He told you to stand down?”

Alec nodded slowly, “mhm, his precise words were _your concern is heartwarming, but unnecessary_ ” he said, recitation feeble and small as it left his lips. 

Izzy sighed softly, “then I guess you should just stand down” she replied, “I know you care about him, Alec.”

Alec began fiddling with his fingers, frowning sadly at his hands. “What have I gotten myself into?” He asked, “maybe it's because… maybe it's because I've never been with anyone, and Magnus is, well, he's Magnus. And, I don't know what to do, Iz.”

Izzy smiled slightly. “How about, how about you just focus on your studying for now? On university? Besides, I'm sure there are cute guys out there who are dying to meet you.”

Alec smiled at that. “Maybe I should just stick to studying for now then, I'm kinda starting to fail” 

“You know what I think, big bro?” Izzy questioned, a mischievous lilt in her tone, “I think you should come with me, Clary and Jace to help pick out Maia's wedding dress”

Alec smiled at that, using his thumbnail to scratch some of the nail varnish remnants from his ring fingernail. “I think so too” he answered, “Maia's always trusted my taste in clothing. One of the many reasons we're friends.”

Izzy chuckled. “I'll never understand this girl or the way she thinks” she gave a dramatic sigh, making Alec snort.

“To be completely honest” he began, “neither will I.”

** ~~~ **

“Hey” Alec peeked into Magnus’ room, “food's ready if you'd like to eat” he informed, smile not leaving his face. 

Magnus' hair was brushed away from his face and pinned down by glittery red clips, his eyes still outlined with smoky kohl, but his outfit contradicted his flamboyance. He was wearing a black sweater and grey sweatpants that—

“Hold on” Alec furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side “are those mine?”

Magnus _giggled._ He honest to god giggled and Alec found his heart pounding in his chest despite his persistent mind telling him that _it. wasn't. cute._

_Way to getting over him, Alec_ he thought to himself. 

“You have like ten of them” Magnus mumbled, hugging his leg to his chest, almost protectively “you wouldn't mind me using one, would you?”

“No!” Alec exclaimed, much louder than intended, “no” he repeated in a lower voice, “you can have it.”

Magnus smiled, giving a thankful bow of his head. 

Alec pointed his thumb behind him, “I'm going out with some friends. Will you be ok?”

Magnus chuckled lightly, eyes settling on his laptop screen. “I'll be more than ok, darling” he answered, and Alec was grateful Magnus' eyes were still on the screen. That way he wouldn't see the blush that stained his cheeks at the endearment. 

_Way to moving on_ his mind mumbled in boredom, making Alec roll his eyes. 

He took a step back to leave the room, but a call of his name stopped him and he peaked back in. “Yes?”

Magnus cleared his throat and sat up straight. “Uhm, I was wondering, when you're back, can you… if you're not busy, I mean I don't wanna be a burden or—”

It was out of character for Magnus to stammer over his words, and Alec was starting to get worried. “Magnus, I have a lot of free time on my hands, what is it?” He cut Magnus' awkward babbling short, and Magnus looked straight at him, jaw flexed and eyes holding nothing but admiration. 

“I was wondering if you could help me with uh, with some shopping I'm going to do” Magnus sheepishly said, looking away to avoid Alec's confused gaze. 

Alec then gave a small laugh. “Given how nervous you sounded a few seconds ago, I assumed you wanted me to help you bury a body” he smiled, “I'll be more than honoured to help you out. What type of shopping? If it's grocery shopping, I can do that tomorrow on my way back from uni, we'll work on the list together, oh, god, don't tell me it's furniture shopping” Alec groaned the last part out, “our house is getting too crowded. You have a lovely taste, I don't doubt that but I need to still be able to walk around freely and maybe dance around when I'm doing the hoovering or—”

“Alec” Magnus interrupted Alec's little outburst, “clothes shopping.”

Alec stilled then, head snapping in Magnus' direction. “What?”

“Clothes. Y'know, pieces of material used to cover the body.”

“I know what clothes are” Alec said, voice still laced with confusion, “but… why would you want me to help you out? You're…” making wild gesticulations in Magnus' direction, Alec's brows rose as he attempted to find the right word “really fashionable. Your style is—”

“If you don't want to, it's fine” Magnus cut in sharply, catching Alec off guard. Alec stilled for a second, gaping at Magnus. 

“Ok, alright, sure” he finally found his voice to say, “sure.”

“On eBay” Magnus said, not wanting to go into the whole _you're not to be seen with Alec publicly_ Camille has thrown at him a few days before. 

“Of course” Alec bowed his head, “I'll be back in a few hours. See you then”

“Take care, Alexander.”

“You too.”

** ~~~ **

“That one's gorgeous!” Came Izzy's shout, followed by Clary's. 

Maia twirled and looked through the mirror at the boys. “What do you guys think?” 

Alec continued to bite the nail varnish off his thumb, glancing up through uninterested eyes. 

“Boring” he and Jace said in sync, making the girls roll their eyes.

“You keep picking flaws, how about one of you graces me with a choice of their own?” Maia sighed. 

Jace waved her off, dismissing the offer offhandedly. 

Alec however, nodded in the direction of a dress, smiling slightly.

“ _That?_ ” all four individuals yelled out, horrified by his choice. 

“Yeah” Alec answered, “I think the sweetheart neckline is definitely something that'd look cute on you. Bonus, you can wear a simple, neat necklace with it, too, since it's sleeveless. Won't crowd things.”

Maia drew her brows together, then frowned in approval, thoroughly considering it.

“Also, I don't think white is pretty for a wedding dress. Cream is much nicer. The double x on the back is not too much skin for you to get worried that any second you bend down, your buttocks would show, or too little skin. Just enough skin to make sure you're comfy and to look absolutely freaking gorgeous. Now, I personally hate the dresses that poof out like a fucking cake, hence all the rejection you've gotten from me in the past three hours. I think the mermaid style is elegant” he gestured for the dress Maia was already wearing “but too restricting, how will you dance? So, this a-line is flowy enough for you to dance freely, and although it's not as flamboyant as you probably had in mind, it's quite chic with all the layers. Plus, I'm Alec fucking Lightwood, the gay best friend who people tend to stereotype as the best clothing-picker simply because of my sexual preference. Very ignorant if you ask me, but society's hackneyed ideas can come in handy sometimes. Try it on, you won't lose anything” as soon as those words left his lips, Jace sniffled and wiped an imaginary tear from beneath his eye, then began clapping, followed by Maia, Izzy, Clary and even the clerk. 

Alec grinned. “Thank you, thank you” he bowed his head in pride. 

Turned out Alec's choice was so far the most beautiful.

As Maia went to pay for her dress, the others gathered outside. 

“So, where do we go next?” Jace asked, clapping his hands. 

All eyes settled on Alec.

“Nope” Alec replied to their unspoken question, “Magnus’ home. Don't look at me.”

“You're no fun” Clary mumbled, making Alec roll his eyes. 

“How about we go and celebrate?” Izzy beamed.

“Yeah!”

“Celebrate what?” Alec arched a brow vacantly.

“Well, life” Izzy shrugged, making her eldest brother chuckle.

“Clubbing it is.”

** ~~~ **

“I'm hooooome!” Alec drunkenly lifted his wrist to look at his watch, “oooh, it's two a.m, I shouldn't be—” _hiccup._

“Alec?”

Magnus strutted in, tying a robe around him as he approached his husband.

Alec grinned. “Hey” his voice softened as he swayed, holding both hands out to balance himself, “sorry, I'm a little teeny weeny bit tipsy. Did I wake you?”

Magnus chuckled, stopping in front of a staggering Alec. He shook his head lightly. 

“You have uni tomorrow and you're out drinking?” He scolded, tutting his tongue twice in disappointment.

Alec gave a groan.

“I chose out Maia's dress” he slurred, “and she looked so— so pretty, so pure and pretty, like a smol angel. You should've seen her” placing his forehead on Magnus' shoulder, he let out a small cry. 

Magnus held Alec's upper arms and pulled him away slowly, looking into his eyes, that were gleaming with inebriation.

Alec burped, quickly covering his mouth. “They made me go to celebrate.”

Magnus only smiled, then wrapped Alec's arm around his neck.

“I missed Game of Thrones for them” Alec groaned, “I also met three men” he lifted three fingers to emphasise on the number, “they offered to take me home. Men are so kind these days, looking out for my comfort and all” Alec closed his eyes. 

Magnus laughed, shaking his head at the innocence Alec held. “When they offered to take you home, they weren't exactly referring to _your_ home, my darling, and they weren't indicating sleep either.”

Alec giggled heartily, throwing his head back with a toothy grin. Magnus shook his head with the softest of sighs.

Once in Alec's room, Magnus sat him down on the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“No” Alec slapped Magnus’ hand off, “don't do that.”

Magnus sighed. “Alec, you need to change.”

Alec was dozing off, so Magnus began to undo his shirt and he carefully brushed it off Alec's chest. 

Alec eased his eyes open.

“Why're you undressing me?” He whined out, and Magnus rolled his eyes, moving his hand to the string of Alec's slacks.

“No!” Alec laughed out, “I went commando today!” 

Magnus laughed at that, standing up and ruffling Alec's hair. “Come on then, let's get you under the covers.”

Magnus eased Alec under the duvet, and Alec gave a content smile as he cuddled against it, nuzzling at it to warm his nose. “Magnus?”

“Hm?” Magnus squatted down.

“I'm sorry I didn't come earlier to help you shop” Alec whispered, “tomorrow. I won't go to university, I'll just—” he hiccuped then smiled, “I'll stay home and I'll help you pick out clothes but Magnus—”

As he spoke, Magnus was stroking his hair, smile not leaving his face as he watched Alec pour his heart out. 

“Magnus, you don't need me” Alec blindly reached for Magnus' pants, _his_ sweatpants, “and you don't need boring pants.”

“Go to sleep, Alec” Magnus rasped out, running his thumb across Alec's cheek. 

Alec peeled his eyes open, “good night” he whispered. 

“Good night” Magnus stood up, turning the lights off before leaving the room.

** ~~~ **

“Good morning, sleepyhead” 

Alec looked up from the floor, too fast that he saw small blotches dancing in front of his eyes. 

“Why didn't you wake me up for university?” He asked, throat dry. He swallowed to salivate his vocal chords as he rubbed the heel of his palm against his eye. 

“Going to uni with a hangover can lose you a lot of friends, Alexander” Magnus smirked, blinking up at the hungover man.

Alec parted his lips for a few seconds. 

“Oh, uhm, did I say something?” He scratched the back of his head, “my drunken self is really offensive so I'm sorry if—”

“Never fear” Magnus interposed, “you only told me that you've gone commando.”

Alec felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he began a series of apologetic rambles, only to get cut short by the more sociable one. 

“Alexander, calm down, it's fine” Magnus laughed, “not like you were insinuating we consummate our marriage. You just didn't want me to help you out of your clothes. There's paracetamol in the kitchen, go for it. Cornflakes in the cupboard, milk in the fridge. Repetition of Game of Thrones is about to start in twenty. Oh, and sweetheart?” 

Alec stopped walking to turn to him. 

“Take a shower, you stink”

Alec gave a nervous laugh, then a sheepish apology before walking away to follow his husband's orders.

** ~~~ **

“Let's see” Alec murmured, opening his laptop as he reached for his glasses. 

Magnus moved closer to Alec, not too close for them to be touching, but close enough for Alec to feel the warmth of Magnus' body seeping through his woollen cardigan. 

Once on eBay, Alec began to scroll up and down before glancing at Magnus. “Don't you wanna search for something?”

Magnus opened his mouth for a moment, thinking he had the right answer, then he looked at the screen. “I was hoping you'd choose for me.”

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus for a few seconds, feeling a knot of nerves forming in the pit of his stomach. “Sure, colour?”

“Darks” Magnus instantly answered, looking up at Alec through nervous — and if Alec wasn't mistaken — lustrous eyes. 

Alec gave a small nod, looking back at the screen. “Ok, let's see what I can do.”

By the end of the shopping session, Magnus had fallen asleep against Alec's shoulder. Something that made Alec's heart pound in his chest, too loud to the point where he was scared Magnus would awake from his slumber. 

He slowly shut the laptop and pushed it off his lap, then wrapped an arm around Magnus' shoulders. He knew he should've woken him up and taken him to bed, but he couldn't help but want to just feel his closeness for a little bit more. 

So he tilted his head, resting his cheek against Magnus’ hair, eyes shutting. 

And just like that, he fell asleep.

** ~~~ **

Alec woke up to soft whispers coming from the kitchen, only a groan managing to pass his vocal cords as he rolled over, desperately wanting to fall back to sleep. 

Seconds later, all memories of how he fell asleep and in _what position he fell asleep_ passed his mind and he shot up, rubbing at his eyes before glancing at the clock hung on the wall. 

It was only a few minutes past 6 p.m. 

He got up, ruffling the sleep out of his hair as if it would ease the messiness of it, his other hand rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. 

He pondered on whether he should enter the kitchen and find out what the whispers were, but figured that maybe Magnus was having a private conversation. 

A little over five minutes passed before he decided to just go for it, his throat was beseeching water, on the verge of cracking from dehydration. 

He ambled his way into the kitchen. 

Magnus and Camille didn't seem to heed his existence though, so he decided to just leave slowly without any drama. 

He took a slow step back. 

“First I see you sleeping against him and now you're— you're wearing your fucking wedding ring. Again?!”

Alec pressed his lips together, inwardly giving himself a tirade of insults for being so imprudent. He shouldn't have held Magnus closer, he shouldn't have done it because now Magnus is the one suffering the consequences of _his_ actions.

“Camille—”

“No sex for two weeks” the finality in her tone was evident, and Alec found himself stumbling back before rushing out the kitchen, not caring whether he was seen eavesdropping or not.

Magnus stood there, blinking at his girlfriend, his eyes drooping with shame. “Camille I'm—”

“No” Camille cut in, “no more excuses. Two weeks.”

Camille didn't seem to understand that Magnus didn't care about the sex as much as he cared about hurting her, _disappointing her._

But he nodded nonetheless, and she gave a small smile before leaving the kitchen, grabbing her purse from the table, and exiting the house, making sure she slams the door hard enough for Alec — who's _supposedly_ sleeping on the couch — to wake up. 

Alec watched Magnus leave for his room through half open eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec stood in front of the couch Magnus was seated on, holding out a pen and paper. 

Magnus looked up, a smirk managing to play on his lips. “Divorce papers, hubby?”

Alec arched a brow, showing how unimpressed he was. “No. Write down everything you're allergic to”

Magnus paused for a little over a second, eyeing the paper, then looked up again. “Why?”

“Because, while you're at work, I'll be making the food” Alec answered, “and I don't want to be the cause of your death, so, write down the foods you're allergic to so I make sure I don't accidentally lead you to your grave. I'm too young to be a widower.”

Magnus chortled, and Alec unconsciously smiled at the mere idea of being the cause behind the mirth-laden chuckle escaping the other man. 

Magnus then took the paper and pen. “Ok.”

** ~~~ **

“Nope”

“But whyyy?!”

“Because. That's final. Stop it” Alec darted a glare at his sister and Clary through the screen. 

“B—”

“Ah-ah!” Alec pressed his finger to his lips, “no.”

“Yeah bu—”

“Shhh” Alec's brows rose. 

Izzy sighed. “Magnus clearly has no interest in you, why not just—”

“Izzy, I said no” this time, Alec's voice was devoid of humour, “I don't need a boyfriend. Me coming out as gay doesn't make me obliged to have a man in my life. Besides, even if I were to discreetly date someone, word spreads fast, one day it'll be _Alec Lightwood, seen with a classmate,_ the next thing you know, Alec Lightwood was caught mid-orgy with Barack Obama and Ashton fucking Kutcher” he pointed the knife in the direction of the camera before going back to cutting the potatoes. “What do you think is the best dressing for fries?” He smoothly changed the subject, making Clary smile.

“God, you guys are so cute” she mumbled, “why can't Jace make me food?”

“Because Jace isn't me” Alec smirked, sparing a quick glance at the screen, “everyone knows Alec is the best between the Lightwood siblings” he continued boastingly.

Clary giggled. “I think Thai-Style Sweet Chili Sauce” She moaned at the thought, eyes shutting briefly.

“I think guacamole” Izzy shrugged. 

Alec hummed pensively, pressing his lips together. “Not guacamole. Magnus' allergic to avocado” he could feel their eyes on him, and his cheeks automatically turned red as he mumbled a “don't look at me like that.”

“Alec, I still think you should start—”

“No!” Alec barked, this time loud and demanding, “Izzy, stop! Just stop! I care for him. And— And I don't want to see anyone. I'm married to _him._ The contract clearly stated _no affairs,_ so no affairs!”

Izzy let out a sigh, looking down, “well he's having an affair” she muttered.

“Remember when you told me I've never been in a toxic relationship. Yeah, well you haven't either. Don't think for a second that you know anything about him” Alec spat, and before she had the chance to retort, he slammed the laptop shut.

** ~~~ **

“Ok, no wait! You're allergic to eleven, let me just get them straight. Avocado, mushrooms, spinach, hmm, uh, hazelnuts, cajun, prawn” Alec nodded with each food that left his lips, and Magnus tilted his head to the side, watching him. “Pollen, basil, coriander, bees, and...”

Magnus blinked, a smirk edging across his face as he took a french fry between his lips.

Alec grunted. “Wait, let me remember” he took a sip of his wine. “Ah! Yes! Yes! Eggplant!” 

Magnus nodded. “That's correct”

Alec pumped the air in victory, making Magnus chuckle. “What about you? What are you allergic to?”

Alec hummed, looking up at the ceiling as he chewed on his food. “Almond and women”

Magnus choked on his wine. 

“That was a godawful joke, Alexander” he mumbled after getting air into his lungs, “don't ever repeat it. Ever. I mean it.”

“Ok. Fine” Alec mumbled.

** ~~~ **

Alec spent the next few days focussed solely on his studying. 

After he came out, his parents seemed to have lost all respect towards him, talking to him only to ask how studying is. If he told them he's starting to fail, there would be absolutely nothing left for them to actually be proud of him for.

“Good evening, sweetheart”

Alec blinked at the endearment, which was usually aimed at Camille, but smiled and looked up from his books. “Good evening, Magnus. How was work?”

Magnus grinned. “Great!” He called out, “it was great, Alec” it sounded like he was dying to elaborate, so Alec sat up and patted the spot beside him. 

“Come here, let's talk about it.”

Magnus slipped his jacket off, grabbed his bag and made his way towards the younger one. 

He sat down, unzipping the bag, then pulled his laptop out, all the while, Alec's eyes were on him, a fond smile on his lips.

Magnus placed the laptop on Alec's lap, and Alec gladly opened it, the screen lighting up with Magnus' latest creation.

He began to analyse the drawings with a proud grin. “This is amazing, I love how spacey it is. It's huge too” he began, “you're never so happy about a project, is this different?” 

Magnus moved closer, “I'm usually doing houses and such” he said, “but a special someone contacted me, telling me they're opening a branch company in the UK and wants _me_ to be in charge of everything. Guess who?”

Alec blinked, his blinding smile stretching further across his face. “Who?”

“Aline Penhallow called me herself and asked” Magnus effused, and then threw his head back, “I can't believe it” he breathed out. 

Alec chuckled lightly. “I knew my _creating an LGBT friendly atmosphere_ would be beneficial” he smirked, eliciting an eye roll from Magnus.

“Yeah, give yourself credit” he muttered, flourishing a hand in Alec's direction and making him laugh heartily.

“But really” Alec finally said, “this is great and I'm so happy for you” he shut the laptop and slid it back into Magnus' case. 

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus replied, “what's on TV?” 

“Uh, I dunno, I was studying” Alec leant forward to get the remote, and out of instinct, his hand held Magnus' knee for support. 

But once he heard the rather loud pleasured moan that escaped Magnus' lips, he practically jumped back, lifting both hands apologetically. “I'm so sorry.”

Magnus shut his eyes, throat bobbing in embarrassment. 

“I– I should be the one apologising” he rasped out, “I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I—”

Alec flexed his jaw, “Camille still has the whole _no sex for two weeks_ thing going on?” He arched a brow, and Magnus winced at the idea of Alec knowing about this. 

“I know what you're thinking” he opened his eyes, but still refused to meet Alec's, knowing they'll be judging him mercilessly. 

“Yeah?” Alec asked, a little breathless, “what am I thinking?”

“You're thinking that Camille and I are in some sort of BDSM, mistress pet relationship. But it's not that, it's—”

“It's an abusive relationship!” This time, Alec _shouted_ , and it made Magnus shut his eyes, mostly to block the tears about to pour down his face. 

Alec took a deep breath, “Magnus, please look at me. Please.”

Magnus slowly opened his eyes, bracing himself to meet the very angry, very critical look Alec was giving him. What he wasn't expecting, was Alec looking at him with eyes full of penitence and _pain._

“You told me to stop, I know” Alec's voice, compared to his scream, considerably lowered, and he slowly reached for Magnus' hand, “but I can't. I can't. I've tried so hard to just overlook everything she's doing to you but— she's tearing you down—”

“Don't wo—”

“Please listen to me” Alec cut in, “I'm not done. Let me speak.”

Magnus hung his head in shame, gritting his teeth to hold back his tears.

“She's hurting you” Alec affirmed, “she's doing all those things that only lead back to one term. Emotional Abuse. I've researched it, Magnus. Gaslighting, remember that time you told her she accused you of fucking me and she kept denying it? That's _gaslighting,_ she's weakening you so you can become her—” Alec cut himself off, moving closer now that he knew he had Magnus' permission to talk about this, “denying you sex? That's abuse. You can look it up if you don't believe me. Magnus, look at me while I speak.”

Magnus looked up slowly, eyes gleaming with tears. 

He felt humiliated. He felt weak, he felt… he felt like he was a kid getting punished.

“And remember when she took you to your room? Remember how you said you're not in the mood but she had her way with you regardless? That's not only abuse, it's _rape_ ” Alec wanted to hug Magnus, to just hold him and let him cry. “Rape is non-consensual sex, you didn't want it, she didn't have your consent. It's rape.”

He had to do this, to tell Magnus, no matter how painful it was to see the older man crumble. 

He didn't give Magnus a chance to rebut.

“And you think I haven't noticed how you're— you're changing the way you dress for her?” Alec gestured in the direction of Magnus' attire, “Magnus, look at me.”

“I can't!” Magnus cried out, “I can't look at you, not when you're mad! I—”

“I'm not mad at you” Alec hurried to amend, “Magnus, I'll never be mad at you. I just want, I _need_ you to realise how toxic she is. She's hurting you, and I can't stand by and watch you take it all.”

Magnus slowly slipped his hand out from beneath Alec's, then looked up at him. “I know she's hurting me.”

That answer seemed to have rocked Alec back on his heels. His eyes widened and his jaw hung open. It wasn't an answer he was expecting. 

“I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to leave her, Alexander.”

Alec tried to bring his tongue to move and let out comprehensible words, but all to no avail.

“I'm scared” Magnus blinked away his tears, “I'm scared I won't find someone who loves me as much as she does. I love her too. Don't tell me it's not love, because I know how to differentiate between love, lust and just needing someone to show affection. I love her. She's been there for me, Alec. She can be a little bossy when it comes to the way I dress, but I'm ok with that. She cares.”

It was then that Alec realised what was happening. Camille was holding the reins, she had him under her filthy claws. 

“Alec”

Alec snapped out of it, sight a little blurry. 

Lifting a hand to his cheek, he realised that tears were rolling down his face, and he wiped them away hastily. “Sorry” 

“Alec, look at me”

Alec looked up slowly, putting on a small smile.

“I can take care of myself” Magnus gave a nod, “I don't need you looking out for me.”

Alec gave a small nod. 

“Come on, get to bed, it's getting late” Magnus nodded in the direction of Alec's room, and Alec stood up stiffly and walked away without even saying good night.

** ~~~ **

Alec bobbed his head to the music blaring into his ears, lifting his mug to his lips as he waited for the microwave to beep. 

Camille stepped in, and Alec purposely and without qualms decided to turn a blind eye to her. 

That was, of course, until she tugged his earphones out of his ears. 

“What?” He turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I said, where's the coffee?” She snapped, and Alec shrugged a nonchalant shoulder.

“Ask nicely and I'll consider telling you” he answered, taking a sip of his own coffee as he leant back against the island.

“I'll ask once, Alec, then—”

“There you are!”

Camille shut her eyes briefly, then put on a sweet smile and turned to Magnus. “Good morning, my darling” she let the words flow out easily as she leant up and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips. 

Alec flexed his jaw, glancing away as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Good morning, Alexander” Magnus greeted.

“Morning, want some coffee?” Alec smiled, and Camille shot a pointed, acidic glare in his direction, making him smirk and grab a mug. 

He poured Magnus some coffee and handed the drink to him. 

Camille moved to take it. 

“Tsk tsk” Alec tutted his tongue in trenchant criticism, “I believe this is for Magnus. Ask nicely, and I'll pour you some.”

Camille seethed with rage as she glared at the taller man, who only gave another smile. 

Magnus bit down on his lip. “Camille. Alec has a terrible sense of humour” he shakily said. 

Alec's eyes stayed on Camille for a few more seconds before he walked to the microwave and took his food out. 

He began to leave, but stopped and cleared his throat, “can you move out of the way?”

Camille arched a brow.

“I just had a shower, don't need filth tarnishing my new shirt” he was having too much fun, and once he saw her stumble back in mortification, he felt pride ripple through him. 

A taste of her own medicine.

“Thank you, beautiful” he took a careful step past her, making sure he holds his hands out as if to shield himself from her. 

Magnus gritted his teeth at Alec's behaviour. And Alec himself knew that he was being immature. But he hated her. Sometimes hatred can make you do childish things. 

Childish things that were still capable of vexing the lady.

She turned to Magnus, “he's treating me like a germ” She cried out as Magnus girthed her shoulders and pulled her against him. 

Alec chuckled. “Oh, honey” he began, “even germs serve good purposes. But people like you, the dregs of society who only want to bring people down? You're—”

“Alexander, stop!” Magnus yelled, and it was the first time Alec heard him get so… so brutish. “Get out!”

Alec flexed his jaw, staring between the two of them, then stormed off to his room, making sure he slams the door extra loud.

** ~~~ **

“Alec?”

Alec said nothing, eyes on his screen.

“Alexander?”

Nothing.

“Darling, I'm sorry”

Nothing.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you” Magnus sat down next to Alec, and Alec hated how weak he became as soon as he felt the closeness.

“It's fine” he rasped out, eyes not leaving the screen. 

“You need to stop” Magnus said, “please. You have to stop.”

Alec remained unspeaking, until Magnus held his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. “If you care about me, you'll stop” Magnus spoke potently, with so much force that Alec was tempted to just… just hold him. 

He just wanted and needed to hold him. He's been thinking about it for weeks on end.

“If you keep this up, you're no better than her. You're hurting her as much as you think she's hurting me”

Alec stilled at that. Then he moved his hand to Magnus' wrist and slowly pushed it away. “Do you want me to stop intervening in your business?” He asked. 

It wasn't supposed to terrify Magnus, it wasn't supposed to send a harrowing wave trembling up his spine.

But it did. 

“Yes” he found his voice to say. 

Alec nodded. “Ok” his answer was simple. So simple that Magnus felt his sight go blurry and unfocused.

“Ok?”

“Yeah” Alec smiled, “I'll still make food, I'll do the laundry, and the dishes. But apart from that, I won't interfere in your business anymore. I'm truly sorry for my earlier disturbance.”

Magnus caught the way Alec's fingers quivered over the keyboard, but said nothing.

“Al—”

“Good night, Magnus” Alec cut in, and Magnus swallowed, bowing his head. 

“Good night, Alexander.”


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus stepped through the front door. 

Alec was sat on the couch, legs crossed and his books scattered in front of him. The TV was on, playing something Alec seemed to enjoy since he glanced up every few seconds. 

Magnus stayed silent for a few moments. “Good evening.”

“Good evening” Alec answered, not even looking up as he scribbled something in the book. 

Magnus parted his lips, wanting to say something else. But instead, he inhaled shakily and walked to the kitchen. 

Alec shut his eyes for a few moments, only to compose himself, then continued doing his homework.

Magnus found his food in a plate on the counter, covered in foil, just like any other day in the past week. 

He took it and left for the dining room, where he sat down and began eating.

“Anything… uh, anything new?” Magnus bit down on his lip, readying himself to have Alec turn a deaf ear to him. 

Alec let out a sigh. “Yeah, my parents called, said we should have dinner soon with them, I apologised on your behalf. Asmodeus also called to ask about that… I don't know, conference I think?” Alec's voice remained monotonous, almost formal, and Magnus suddenly felt his chest tighten. 

“Why did you apologise on my behalf?” He rasped out. 

Alec snapped his head up, inwardly thanking the interior designer that he separated the living room from the dining room. That way, Magnus couldn't see the smile on his lips.

Then he slumped back, putting on a vacant countenance as if that would make his voice dull. 

“I didn't think you'd want to go” he uttered. 

Magnus blinked at his food. “I do” he answered, “I want to meet Isabelle and Max and the other one.”

Alec bit down on his lip. “Ok” he emitted, “I'll let them know.”

Magnus was about to speak again, to ask about Alec's life, but once he heard Alec's bedroom door shut, he knew that won't be happening any time soon. 

He began moving the food around his plate, eyes drooping with exhaustion. “Night” he mumbled to himself.

He didn't know Alec could keep it up for this long without being the bubbly, inquisitive man he was. Two days tops. Apparently, he miscalculated, because it's been a week.

** ~~~ **

“Ok, what do you wanna do?” Magnus smiled, lifting a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Camille's hair. 

She gripped his wrist. “Really, Magnus?” She sighed, glaring holes into his nails, “mauve? I understood black, I understood grey, but mauve?” She averted her gaze to Magnus, who chewed on his lip. 

“I was trying new—”

“Go and get your acetone” Camille rolled her eyes, shooing him off with the back of her hand.

Alec left his room just as Magnus stood up, ignoring both of them as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Camille smirked. 

Once back, Magnus placed the bottle of acetone and the cotton in Camille's hand, sitting down next to her with a scowl. “It still looks good with my skin tone” he muttered. 

She tittered softly and squeezed his cheek. “Cutie” she said, and Magnus laughed, holding his hand out.

Camille poured a small amount of acetone onto the piece of cotton and began to remove his nail varnish tentatively. 

Magnus watched her with a smile mirroring her own. 

Alec stepped back again, flexing his jaw to bite back an insult as he made his way to his room. 

“Oh, Alec! Just in time!” Camille called out, and Alec rolled his eyes, turning to look at her with a dry expression. 

“No hi?” Camille pouted, blindly erasing Magnus' mauve polish. Her eyes remained set on Alec, who chuckled morosely. 

“Excuse me, my mind is set to filter out bullshit. I didn't see you there” he answered, then bowed in an overly-exaggerated way, “apologies, your majesty.”

Camille chuckled. “Still as ill-tempered as ever” she sighed out, “anyway, do a twirl for me, hun.”

Alec arched a brow.

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Come on, after that, you're free to go.”

Alec heaved a sigh, then did a bland pirouette. 

Camille turned to Magnus. “See? That's what I call a man” she said softly, lowering the cotton to lift her hand and run her claws through his hair. 

Alec felt his blood run cold at the statement, swallowing forcibly. 

“Alec doesn't put nail polish on, now does he?” Camille queried rhetorically. 

Alec wanted to tell her that he does, to prove her wrong, to just do something. 

But Magnus told him to step down. 

“Do you know why he doesn't?” Camille tipped Magnus' face up. Magnus flexed his jaw. “Because…” she trailed off, urging him to continue for her. 

“Because nail polish is for girls” Magnus replied slowly, as if it were something she's clawed into his mind. 

Which she has. She definitely had society's idealistic bullshit injected into his mind. 

“Good boy” Camille leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Alec was rooted in place, unable to even lower his hands to his sides. 

He was inwardly screaming at Magnus for not saying a thing about him putting gold nail varnish on. On the other hand, he was screaming at himself for not standing up for him either. 

Camille sat on Magnus' lap, facing Alec with a smirk. 

And it was that second that realisation struck Alec. 

She was making Magnus hate him by comparing them to each other.

He knew that technique. Oh, he knew it so well.

When he was younger, Maryse and Robert would always compare him to Isabelle, talking about how responsible and smart she was when put beside him. 

To the point where he began taking his anger out on her, yelling at her and insulting her, generally hating her for being the subject of comparison. 

That's what Camille was doing.

“You know I'm only saying this for your own good, baby?” Camille murmured against Magnus' ear. 

Magnus gave a small smile and nodded. “I know.”

Camille offered Alec one last ferocious smirk before bringing her lips to Magnus'.

Alec forced himself to enter his room, whose door was stood behind him.

And once inside, he rested his back against the wood of it and slid down, running his fingers through his hair as he braced his elbows on his knees and shut his eyes. 

He couldn't do it.

** ~~~ **

“No, it's just that I'd appreciate it more if… if you wouldn't talk to me like that in front of Alec” Magnus said, “you've seen how protective he can get, he'll end up badmouthing you.”

Camille rolled her eyes. “You're starting to like him” she smirked, and Magnus shook his head, rebutting the statement fluidly with an “I only love you.”

Camille smiled and rested her head on his chest, “good” she murmured, “because no one will ever love you the way I do. And being alone has always been the chink in your armour, hasn't it?” 

Magnus ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, shutting his eyes. “You know me too well.”

“Well, duh” Camille rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “We've been together for three years, of course I know you well.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she smiled, placing her head back against his chest to listen to his rhythmic heartbeat.

** ~~~ **

“Good evening” Magnus said, entering the kitchen. 

Alec glanced at him. “Evening” he replied with the same dull tone, slinging the towel over his shoulder as he fixed himself a sandwich. 

He stilled for a second, eyeing Magnus from the corner of his eye. “Want one?” He brought himself to ask.

“No, thank you” was Magnus' response, but he still stood there, eyes settled on the taller man. 

Eventually, Alec let go of the butter knife and turned to Magnus, who instantly looked down at his fumbling thumbs. 

And Alec hoped Magnus didn't hear his heart crack a little more at the nervous gesture. 

“Where's your girlfriend?” He urged himself to query without letting the venomous timbre bleed into his voice. 

Magnus slowly looked up. “She left this afternoon” he croaked, “I'm sorry you had to witness that yesterday. I talked to her about it.”

Alec nodded, turning back to his sandwich. “It's none of my business” he strained, “I just don't want to be a part of anything.”

Magnus nodded once, fathomably. “I understand.”

Alec felt his lip twitch as he eyed his bread interestedly.

“Listen, Alec…”

“No” Alec interrupted, “as much as I want to… to be your friend. I care about my friends, a little too much, and you… Magnus, you won't let me care for you. So please, just… don't, yeah?”

Magnus opened his mouth, wanting to reply but not having the right thing to say. Then he nodded. 

“I'm sorry”

Alec gulped, closing his eyes. “Don't apologise—”

“Alec, I'm so sorry”

“Don't apologise for something you didn't do” Alec sighed, “my show's about to start. Have a good evening, Magnus.”

Alec brushed past Magnus before Magnus had the chance to start atoning for his mistakes. 

Magnus stood there in the middle of the kitchen, unable to move. He stood there and became cognisant of his reality.

Alec had left him. And he was alone. 

It wasn't supposed needle at his insecurities. It wasn't supposed to back up every word Camille had told him. 

But it did. And he hated it.

** ~~~ **

Magnus stood under the shower head.

His thudding heartbeat was in sync with the pattering of the water droplets against the cold marble he was leaning on.

His blood was pounding in his ears, hands shaking as he shut his eyes in a vain attempt to gather his thoughts, to ground himself. 

It was a moment of _why._

He only leant his forehead against the grey tiles, eyes clenched shut. “Deep breath, Magnus” he whispered to himself, “inhale, exhale, that's it, that's it.”

It usually worked. It always worked. 

But the feeling of utter loneliness felt like it was girthing his chest and squeezing its thorns straight into his heart. 

He couldn't bring himself to speak, to comfort himself, to _breathe._ He couldn't even think straight. His thoughts were scattered. 

His mind drifted to Camille, to Alec, to his father, to _Maia._

_Maia._

His friend. Maia. 

Maia, the girl Camille had pulled him away from out of jealousy. 

To Alec. 

The man he was losing. 

An agonised cry left Magnus' lips.

 _Camille_ wouldn't leave him. She would fight for him, unlike Maia, unlike Alec.

She loved him. That's all he needed. She loved him. She said it herself. She'd never lie. 

But for now, Magnus let himself cry, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands, sobbing as his tears flowed down his face, too warm in contrast with the freezing cold shower to the point where he could feel a burning trail in the wake of each tear. 

Alec sat on the couch, gaze unfocused on the TV, jaw flexed as he listened to Magnus break down. 

Magnus wanted him to step back. He won't break his promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec awoke to the smell of something getting burnt.

His first instinct was to get up and run straight out, which he did hastily, scared that he might've left the stove on the night before.

He stopped in the kitchen, the source of the smell, and he tried his hardest to hold back from smiling.

Magnus stood there, staring at his food with the most adorable face Alec had ever seen him do. His lips were upended into a sad frown, his brows drawn together in disappointment. 

And when he heard Alec rush in, he turned to him, holding the frying pan tightly.

Alec clenched his jaw, looking between the burnt… whatever Magnus was attempting to make, and the chef himself.

He could feel his walls crumble as he walked closer to Magnus, who stayed still, the pan hanging in his hand almost flaccidly, like it weighed nothing.

Alec took it out of his hand slowly, fingers brushing lightly over his. “Sit down, I'll make you something to eat.”

Usually, Magnus either skipped breakfast, or Alec was the one to make it, along with every other meal. 

Apparently, Alec overslept and Magnus was too hungry. 

Magnus hung his head and started to leave the kitchen. 

“Hey now” Alec murmured, “stay here, talk to me.”

He knew that he was basically giving Magnus the green light now, but he didn't care. After that breakdown two days before, after he heard the pain rip out of his throat with every choked sob, he couldn't keep the act up. 

He'll stay out of Magnus' relationship with Camille. But he won't abandon Magnus.

Magnus' head snapped up. “What?”

Alec glanced at him as he got a fork to scrape the burnt food from the pan. “How's work?” He shrugged, walking to the dustbin. 

Magnus seemed to have appreciated the question, because it felt like Alec just took the muzzle off him. 

He sat up on the island and began to talk about his work, ignoring the growing anxiety in his stomach when he noticed the look Alec was giving the food. 

“Uh, Magnus, I hate to interrupt you” Alec said, standing straight, “but why is there mushroom in that?” He waved his fork at the barely identifiable chunk of food, “aren't you allergic to mushrooms?”

Magnus instantly dented his lower lip with his teeth, bringing a hand up to his collarbone and rubbing at it. 

Alec didn't move. “Are you going to explain?” He eventually asked, expression softening when Magnus lifted his gaze to guiltily settle it on the younger man.

“It was a peace offering” he mumbled. 

Alec's heart melted. He looked at Magnus for a few moments, grip tightening and loosening on the handle of the pan. “What were you making?”

Magnus muttered something.

“What was that?”

“I was trying to make frying pan pizza” Magnus' voice broke mid-sentence, “I'm sorry.”

“Hey don't apol—”

“I'm so sorry for yelling at you” Magnus' lip trembled this time, making Alec instantly shake his head, not wanting to see Magnus crying. He knew he won't be able to handle it. “And I'm sorry it was in front of Camille, I—”

“Shh, shh” Alec moved closer to Magnus, “stop apologising” he said sternly, “it's okay, I'm okay, everything's okay, but I just need you to take a breath and get dressed for— it's Sunday, where are you going?”

Magnus looked down, ashamed. And alec understood that he was going to hang out with Camille.

He didn't say anything. "Well, go and get dressed, I'll fix you a quick something to eat and we can talk about work when you're back, how does that sound?” Alec crooked his knees forward and dipped his head to catch Magnus' eyes, which were already outlined with a layer of smoky kohl. 

He was beautiful.

“Ok” Magnus replied quietly, “thank you.”

Alec patted him on the bicep, “go on then.”

** ~~~ **

Magnus stumbled into the kitchen, “Alexander I need help”

Alec looked up from halving the lemon, a smile broadening across his features. “Well don't you look great.”

Magnus looked up from the tie dangling around his neck. “Really?”

Alec blinked, unimpressed. “Yes. Really. What do you need?” 

Magnus cleared his throat and tugged lightly at the tie. “I uh, I don't— I, you wear ties and I don't know—” he gave up trying to explain himself. 

Alec washed his hands quickly and dried them, then beckoned Magnus closer with two fingers. “Come here.”

Magnus stepped closer until he was standing in front of Alec. 

“First of all, one has to be longer than the other” Alec instructed as he adjusted the tie around Magnus' neck. 

“I knew that” Magnus grumbled. 

Alec chuckled, giving a nod.

“Now, the rabbit hops _over_ the log, the rabbit crawls _under_ the log, the rabbit runs _around_ the log, one more time—because the rabbit is trying to outsmart the fox, and the rabbit dives _into_ his rabbit hole” Alec sang as he tied the tie for the older man. 

Magnus giggled. 

And it was honest to god the most beautiful thing Alec had ever heard. 

“I like that” Magnus said after composing himself, “thank you.”

Alec straightened the tie, smiling. “No problem” he then nodded in the direction of Magnus' hand, “ring.”

Magnus abruptly pulled the ring off his finger, only for a second, then he slid it back on. “I don't think the press will ever stop talking if they see that I'm not wearing our wedding ring” he explained, twisting the ring around his finger slowly.

“Let them talk” Alec replied firmly, “if you're uncomfortable wearing it around your girlfriend, don't.”

Magnus looked at him for a few moments. Alec's smile didn't fade. 

Feeling a little shy and out of the norm, Magnus peeked over Alec's shoulder. “What're you making?”

“I made you a frying pan pizza.. Double cheese” Alec chuckled, “sit down, I'll make you lemonade before you go on your rendezvous.”

Magnus did as told.

** ~~~ **

“Ah! Improvement!” Camille held both Magnus' hands, lifting them and looking him over with a smile. “Let's go then!”

Once at the mall, she began to buy all the clothes she wanted, and Magnus was more than happy to pay for it all. After all, he _was_ trying to prove that he was a man.

And she did tell him that men are the ones who pay for everything their lady wants.

“How about we order something to eat?” Magnus leant into Camille's ear to whisper.

Camille glanced at him. “Of course, my sweet caramel.”

Magnus smiled and approached a fast food shop. 

“Ah! I'll have a hamburger, fries, a Pepsi and a macaroni cocktail salad!” Camille exclaimed. Magnus smiled at her appetite fondly.

“I'll have the same” it seemed like after that sentence left his lips, Camille turned 180°.

“No you won't” she inputted, “darling, you've been eating so much fatty food” she sighed, patting Magnus' stomach a few times playfully, “you're starting to put on weight. Need to hit the gym, don't you?”

Magnus opened his mouth to defend himself.

“Make it a salad for the gentleman” Camille said to the cashier.

People were looking at Magnus like he was weak. A fusion of perplexity, mockery and utter disgust evident in their gaze, intensifying when Magnus' eyes glazed over with tears.

** ~~~ **

After dinner, Camille met up with friends and they went to continue shopping. 

Magnus had no problem, he loved seeing Camille smiling and laughing with people who made her happy. 

But once she began to put her shopping bags in his hands, he started to feel inferior to her.

He never did. It was the thoughts Alec had put in his head. 

Magnus' eyes caught a shirt, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he put the shopping bags down and made his way towards it.

It was a nice silken blue, various colours of crystals decorating its collar. 

Lifting the hanger, he held the shirt up to examine it closely. God, it was gorgeous.

Camille's voice came from behind him, asking him where he's been. Her voice trailed off when she descried the piece of clothing he was holding. 

At first, he expected her to start giving him the feminine lecture.

But he was beyond baffled when she told him it's pretty and he should try it on.

He didn't know what was coming though.

After he tried it on and stepped out, Camille and her friends all burst out laughing. 

A few of her friends even snapped a couple of photos of his expression when he looked up at them.

Camille giggled. “I love it when you make me laugh like this” she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “can you picture Alec wearing this?”

Magnus said nothing.

“Well? Can you?” Her tone turned acidic and venomous against his ear. 

He clenched his eyes shut. “No”

“Do you know why?” Camille tilted her head and kissed his cheek. “Because Alec knows what men are supposed to wear. Take this off. It's disgusting.”

** ~~~ **

The next day, Alec rolled over, and as usual, he fell to the floor. 

He lay with his arms and legs splayed for a few moments until he realised he had university and the sun was too high in the sky for it to be six a.m.

He also had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The one you get when you've forgotten to do something and it's too late for you to do it.

It clicked.

He was supposed to talk to Magnus about work.

Guilt settled itself in his chest as he sat up, sighing to himself. “Good job, Lightwood” he mordantly praised himself before getting up and dressing himself quickly.

** ~~~ **

The day went by quickly. Alec got called on three times, expertly answering the questions each time. 

He was proud of himself, but had two things on his mind. A) his parents' reaction to the idea of him failing two subjects, and B) Magnus. 

Magnus. 

_Magnus._

He was so worried about him. He couldn't keep him out of his head. And last night, he fell asleep before Magnus came home. He didn't have the chance to… to _compliment him._ To ask him how the date was, how his work was. He just wanted to show Magnus that he was there for him. 

He just wanted to get home and talk to him because he knew that every second they're spending apart just makes Magnus more vulnerable to Camille's monstrosity.

Once he stepped through the front door though, his mind went blank.

There were approximately three dustbin bags, brimmed with colourful shirts. Silks and velvets and satins.

Alec took another step in, sliding his shoulder bag off as he reached for one of the shirts and ran his fingertips over it.

What the fuck was going on?

He looked around the house for a second, only to gather some common sense, then looked back at the shirts. 

He pulled one of them out. 

He didn't need to ask to know that this one was Magnus' favourite. He always wore it. 

It was a nice purple with golden threads woven through it. Magnus used to always wear it indoors. Said it made him feel cosy. 

Alec clenched his fist into the shirt before surging towards Magnus' door and pushing the door open.

“What the— Alexander! Don't you know how to knock?!” Magnus yelled out, turning his back to Alec in panic. “I could've been naked!”

Alec held the shirt up. “What's this?”

Magnus didn't even move, keeping his back to Alec as he stared at the ground.

“Magnus, look at me when I talk to you” Alec took a step into the room, his voice stern and determined. 

Magnus turned his head till only his profile was in Alec's range of view. “What?”

Alec swallowed, “why are all your clothes in trash bags?” His voice quavered, “please tell me you're going on vacation.”

Magnus looked away once again, and Alec exhaled a shaky breath in response. 

“Magnus—”

“I'm too feminine” Magnus cut in. “I'm twenty seven years old, Alec. I need to start acting my age. That means… no more, no more femininity, no more—”

“Bullshit!” Alec barked, “you're not f— can you look at me?”

Magnus refused to budge, wishing he had magic to somehow miraculously apply his makeup.  
Alec had never seen him bare-faced before. According to Camille, he needed to at least hide his flaws.

“Camille was right” Magnus said, “you're a gay man, yet the way you dress is… it's manly. That's why I wanted you to choose my clothes for me. That's why I wear your sweatpants. I'm too—” Magnus couldn't finish off, his throat closing in around the words and denying them release.

Alec stepped even closer. “Magnus” his tone was halfway through disbelief, “Magnus, sexuality and clothing..” He didn't know what to say, “no, no, no, no” shaking his head, he lifted his hand to place it on Magnus' shoulder. 

“Get out” Magnus swallowed, “please.”

Alec had had enough. He won't keep having Magnus push him away like that while he was hurting. So vulnerable and— and in need. He needed to be shown how fucking worthy he was.

“I'm not leaving until you turn around and talk to me” Alec let out before he had the chance to proofread his sentence. 

Magnus did turn around.

And saying that Alec had just seen god himself was an understatement, because regardless of the tears threatening to fall down Magnus' face, Alec… Alec had never seen someone so perfect. So soft. So kind inside and out. 

Whoever said outer beauty is inner beauty made visible was right.

Alec suddenly understood why Magnus didn't want to show him his face. 

Insecurity had somehow took residence in a dark corner of his mind. But not a permanent one. Because Alec was here to stay. To comfort. 

“What do you want me to say?” Magnus' trembling voice came, “that I'm sick of being the girl in the relationship? That I'm sick of being hurt and put down and humiliated? That I want to colour my nails? That I want to dress the way I want and to be loved the— to be loved the way I deserve? Everyone deserves… everyone…” magnus trailed off, looking away briefly to blink away his tears. 

He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, staring straight ahead unblinkingly.

Alec was even closer now, a hair's breadth away from just… holding Magnus to him. He knelt down on one knee.

“I don't want to be ugly in her eyes and if that means that I have to throw all my clothes out and be the perfect—”

Alec couldn't take it anymore. 

“Don't you dare” he interrupted, and without further ado, he lifted his hand and cupped Magnus' cheek, something that knocked the oxygen straight out of Magnus' lungs. “Look at me” he ordered, brows drawn together as he coaxed the older man into eye contact, “Magnus, you're beautiful, and there is _nothing_ ” Magnus opened his mouth to speak, “nothing” Alec punctuated, “ugly about you. Nothing. You're a man, you're biologically and socially a _man_. You're the man of your relationship, and dressing the way you do has _nothing_ to do with your role as a lover, do you hear me?” This time, Magnus nodded rapidly, as if he'd been waiting for those words for years on end. As if he already knew that but just needed to be reassured.

Involuntarily, he closed his eyes and leant into Alec's touch, tears pouring down his face in streams.

Alec found himself crying too.

He moved to sit down next to the older man.

For a second, none of them said anything. Just reflected on the whole situation with teary eyes and blurred sights. 

While Alec was contemplating his next move, Magnus was hoping Alec wouldn't leave him. Not now. Not in this state. The closeness of his body was all he needed and—

“Alexander” was all it took for Alec to breathe out a “come here” and pull Magnus to him, holding him against his chest protectively. 

Magnus let out a breath, sliding his eyes shut at the mere sound of Alec's heartbeat pounding. He sank into the warmth.

One of Alec's arms circled his waist slowly, the other cradling his head and pressing him further against his chest as he gathered him closer.

Nothing compared to this. Alec's gentleness was grounding. Comforting. And for a moment, Magnus forgot about everything. Only for a moment.

Running his fingers through Magnus' hair soothingly, Alec found himself at loss of words. He'd never held someone so closely, so intimately. 

However, when he heard a cry escape Magnus' lips, he knew he didn't need to say anything and decided that silence was what Magnus needed.

So he let Magnus sob into his shirt, clutching it and letting every iota of pent up pain out. 

Alec only held him as close as he could, physically showing him that he will never leave his side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of non-con sex and abuse, kind of cyber bullying?
> 
> **…**

Alec hung the last shirt in Magnus' closet, then turned to him with a smile. Magnus was asleep under the quilt, looking as peaceful as ever, and Alec automatically, as if his legs were moving on their own accord, made his way towards the older one. 

He looked at him for a few seconds, then let out a content sigh and turned the bedside lamp off. 

On his way out, he grabbed the shirt he left slung over the bedpost and quietly shut the door.

** ~~~ **

Alec's phone rang, and he put it on speaker, eyes still on the TV. “Hey, Alec!” Simon called out.

“Yo” Alec answered. “Why are you disturbing me at such a beautiful hour of the evening?”

Magnus smiled at that, eyes fixated on his laptop. 

“It's about the bachelor party” Simon nervously started, “still up for it? Now that you're gay and all?”

Alec laughed out loud, shaking his head in ridicule. “Simon, there are two things I'd rather not see naked, you and women.”

“Oh…” Simon took a breath, “is that a no?”

“A very gay no” Alec answered, “however, I wouldn't mind joining the girls for the bachelorette party” he sang under his breath.

Simon hung up. 

Magnus chuckled and looked up. “You really are one of a kind, huh?”

Alec looked at him, blinking twice in a row. “Hm?”

“Recently out LGBTs are usually really… scared and subtle” Magnus clarified, “you're…” he trailed off, hoping Alec understood what he was saying and didn't take offence.

“I've been in the closet for 7 years, Magnus” Alec replied, “I'm out now, and I won't waste the opportunity of flaunting my sexuality everywhere I go and whenever I have the chance.”

Magnus chuckled again, shaking his head lightly as he looked back at his laptop. 

An ad came up, so Alec turned the volume down and turned to Magnus. “How are you?”

Magnus bit down on his lip, then slowly looked up. “I'm ok” he answered, “I'm better.”

Alec smiled. “How about you take a shower while I make dinner? Sounds good?” Twirling his thumbs around each other, Alec tilted his head to the side. 

Magnus blinked, “a shower?” He sniffed at his shirt, “do I stink that bad?”

Alec chuckled. “No, Magnus. Showers are a good way to relieve stress” he corrected, “do you like tandoori chicken?”

Magnus slid the laptop off his lap and smiled as he stood up and stretched his limbs. “I like anything you make” he stated, making Alec's heart stutter in his chest. 

Magnus left for his room to get a towel and Alec shot to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen.

** ~~~ **

Alec was halfway into making the tandoori sauce, shaking his leg to the beat of the music when his phone rang. 

He sighed at the caller ID.

 _Iz_

He turned the music down and picked up, bringing the phone to his ear with a soft sigh. “I'm busy”

“Alec!” Izzy exclaimed, “where's Magnus?”

Alec arched a brow, glancing into the living room. “He just hopped into the shower, why?”

“Ok, so you know how I told you that Magnus added me on Facebook a few weeks ago?” Panic was evident in her tone, and Alec found himself swallowing nervously.

“Uh, yeah, I remember something like that” he answered, “what happened?”

“He was just tagged in a picture” Izzy answered.

“Great!” Alec rolled his eyes, “and why do you sound like you've just—”

“By one of Camille's friends” Izzy interrupted, “it's a really mean post. Like, the comments and the post and the picture. It's a picture of Magnus– and it's just… Alec, he can't see it.”

Alec felt the blood drain from his face and run down to his stomach, pooling there in heated anger.

His hand clenched around the phone and the next second, he hung up and made his way into the living room. 

Looking around cautiously, he took ahold of Magnus' laptop and furtively opened a new tab, opened facebook, and thanked god that Magnus didn't log out. 

The picture was beautiful. 

Magnus. God, Magnus was so beautiful.

He was standing, straightening a cobalt blue silken shirt out, the collar encrusted with coloured crystals and comfortable looking gemstones. 

It looked like it came straight from the Middle East. Morocco maybe. 

But what made Alec's heart flutter in his chest was the blush on Magnus' cheeks, and the small smile on his lips as he ran his hand over the fabric of it. 

The picture after it however, he was looking up, like a deer caught in the headlights, the smile gone but the blush still there.

It was horrible. It was horrible seeing the beautiful, admiring blush in the first picture turn to a shameful, bashful one in the next. 

The pictures were checked in at the Atlantic terminal mall, with the name of the clothing shop. And beside it, it had three laughing emojis, followed by _Magnus entertaining us._

Alec flexed his jaw, chest rising and falling in seething fury as he scrolled down through the comments. 

**Amanda Kyle hahaha, still not done with this phase? The boy's married!**

**Lillianne Andrews tell me this is a joke :"D**

**Camille Belcourt I love my little jester ♡**

**Jace Herondale my brother is so fucking lucky for putting a ring on that. :')**

Alec smiled at that. Lucky indeed.

 **Nina Carson that type of clothing's not for you, Magnus. But he still managed to pull it off so *shrugs* **

**Clary Fairchild name a better man, I'll be waiting**

Alec realised then that his family was sassing the little snake. 

**Isabelle Lightwood god, is there anything that man can't pull off? Alec Lightwood, keep an eye on your man, or I'll steal him away ;)**

Alec never used Facebook, but he understood where Izzy was coming from, she was just attempting to annoy Camille. 

Alec didn't continue reading, just scrolled all the way up, removed the tag, hid the picture from his timeline and turned the notifications off. 

He knew it was wrong, but he had to do it. For Magnus, for his mental health. 

Deleting the tab and the history, he shut the laptop off and placed it where it was before returning to dinner.

** ~~~ **

“God, it smells so good” Magnus trod into the kitchen lazily, towel tucked around his waist. 

Alec put the spatula down and turned around. “Thank you” he grinned, and he automatically gave Magnus a one over. 

Magnus stood for a few seconds, waiting for Alec's eyes to meet his again, and when they did, Alec smiled. “It's freezing, Magnus, go get warm.”

Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it and glanced away. “I was hoping you'd… uh, give me something warm to wear?”

Alec flexed his jaw momentarily, then jerked his head to the side. “C'mon”

He handed Magnus a thick black jumper. “Is Camille coming today?”

Magnus stiffened at that, but slowly shook his head. “No.”

“Good” Alec unabashedly exhaled, “get dressed, I'll put you some food. Take a break off work, hm?” He just wanted to distract Magnus from everything sad happening in his life. 

Magnus smiled up at him, giving a tense nod. 

Alec maintained eye contact for another few seconds, then nodded back. “C'mon, get dressed, don't want you getting a flu, now do we?”

Magnus gave a shake of his head, then left the room.

** ~~~ **

“Alexander” Alec was halfway through the Fellowship of the Ring when he heard Magnus speak. 

“Yes?” He turned to look at Magnus, who was seated on the couch opposite of him.

“About… About last night—” he started, “I'm sorry.”

Alec's expression softened as he sat up. “Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for, Magnus. You didn't do anything.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek for a little, then heaved a breath. “I want to talk to Camille… about things, and…” he hazarded a glance at Alec, hoping he didn't look angry or critical. 

Met with a smile from Alec, Magnus let out a relieved sigh.

“And?” Alec pushed 

“I need you to help me. I don't know what to say, how to approach the subject without… angering her”

Alec patted the spot next to him. “Come here then”

Magnus eagerly jumped onto the couch next to Alec, crossing his legs and turning to him attentively.

Alec faced him with a smile. “First of all, you need to highlight the things she's doing to you” he began, “most importantly, the things that make you feel… lesser.”

Magnus frowned, looking down. “What do you mean?”

“For example, the way she… controls the way you dress” Alec gestured for Magnus' clothes, “and— and the manicure!”

Magnus slowly looked up. “Alexander, you misconstrue the things she tells me. She's doing these things to—”

Alec pressed a finger to Magnus' lips, shaking his head. “Don't make excuses.”

Magnus bowed his head. “Alexander—”

“No, don't start apologising” Alec shook his head, “now, second of all, tell her how you feel when she humiliates you and… and does those things to you. The non-consensual sex, the manicure, the… everything.”

Magnus realised then how much Alec wants him to put nail varnish on his fingers.

Magnus stilled for a few moment, jaw clenched. “Alec, do you… do you really think she's abusive? Abuse is usually— the other way round…”

Alec's brows rise bemusedly, “you think?”

“Yeah, I mean, men are physically stronger, so…”

“So what?” Alec continued, “Magnus, society depicts males as physically stronger, less traumatised, and when it comes to non-con sex, people tend to have this stereotype for men that they're always horny and would never turn down sex” Alec paused, “and Magnus, Magnus, emotional abuse isn't just towards females, in fact, men are even more gullible than women when it comes to this. Because they always aim to please their partner. I know you love Camille, I never doubted that” Alec's expression softened as he spoke, “but if she loves you, she wouldn't tell you to change the way you dress, or force you to put makeup on. Tell her that. Yeah?” 

Magnus swallowed.

“And until then” Alec reluctantly lifted a hand and stroked Magnus' hair away from his face. “Until then, I want you to know that my shoulder and chest are always available if you need to lean on anything” he chuckled softly, but Magnus didn't miss the sincerity in his tone. 

Magnus nodded slowly. “Thank you, Alexander”

“You're very welcome” Alec winked, then sank back against the pillows. 

Magnus looked at him for a few seconds before standing up and leaving for his room. 

Alec grabbed his phone.

** Wednesday 10:22 pm **

****

**Alec:** Yo, did ya get it?

 **Alec:** hurry up, I wanna go to bed.

 **Alec:** IZ!

**Iz:** yeah. There was a gold one and a cobalt blue one. Both so perfect, Alec. 

**Alec:** which one did you get? -.- 

**Iz:** *blushes* 

**Alec:** good. I'll stop by and take them tomorrow. Love ya xx

**Iz:** love you most :* sleep tight, big bro xx 


	11. Chapter 11

“Nervous?” Alec stepped right in front of Magnus. Magnus lifted his head, setting his jaw in determination.

“Yes!”

The corners of Alec's eyes crinkled with a laugh as he shook his head fondly. “I got you something.”

At that, Magnus perked up, eyes widening momentarily. 

And Alec held a bag up. 

Magnus slowly lifted his hand, eyes on Alec. “For me?”

“Yes, Magnus. For you.”

As soon as Magnus peeked into the bag, it fell from his hand and his head snapped up, eyes instantly catching Alec's. “Is that— how..?”

Alec bent down and lifted the bag, pressing it back into Magnus' hand, “wear it.”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Camille's about to come over.”

“I know” Alec answered, “but I need you to wear it.” 

Magnus swallowed, staring at the bag. “But—”

“Trust me” Alec pressed, “the blue would look absolutely beautiful on you.”

Magnus stayed silent, thoroughly contemplating the consequences.

He'll only get a few "you're not the girl", "Alec's gay and he doesn't dress like this", and "this is disgusting."

Nothing he can't handle.

“Ok” he offered Alec a tight lipped smile, then turned around and left for his room.

Alec watched him leave, a smile evident on his lips, then he turned around and went for his own room. 

He opened his closet and pulled out the shirt he had taken from Magnus' room that night he held him.

..

“What have I told you about— isn't that the shirt I told you not to buy?” Camille tilted her head, using her long nails to pinch the neckline of the shirt. Her eyes lifted to Magnus' face and she let out a disappointed breath. 

“I want to talk to you” Magnus blurted, “about your behaviour.”

Camille's brows rose at that, smiling kindly. “Of course, darling.”

“Do you love me?” Magnus asked, straightening his back as he spoke.

She gave a gasp. “Of course I love you, Magnus!” She exclaimed, feigning offence. 

Magnus gave a single nod. “Then why do you want me to change the way I dress?” He strained, gulping to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“I just want you to be happy” Camille lifted a hand and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, eyes softening.

Magnus bowed his head, unable to look at her as he spoke. “I'm happy dressing the way I dress.” 

Camille rolled her eyes in irritation. “Magnus, the way you dress is bad for you” she said, running her hand down his cheek and cupping his chin between her index and thumb, “you can get harassed because of your clothing, and looked down on, we don't want that, do we? I care about you.”

“If it's about this shirt, you can keep it, it doesn't look so bad” leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips and sat back, “but put in mind, even your husband, who's solely attracted to men doesn't dress this way.”

As if on cue, Alec stepped out of his room, earphones plugged in, and once Camille's acidic gaze rested on him, a sharp gasp escaped her throat. 

Straightaway, Magnus looked up, and all air knocked out of his lungs.

He knew Alec wouldn't make him wear that shirt and get insulted by Camille. He knew Alec wasn't that type of man. 

Alec slipped an earphone out of his ear with his golden nailed fingers, smiling obliviously. “Ah! Camille! You're here!” He exclaimed, forged mirth woven through his words.

Camille looked him over slowly. “What are you wearing?!”

Alec looked down at the loose purple shirt that was, and probably still is, one of Magnus' favourites. “This, my dear, is called a shirt” he smiled back up at Camille, “I'm following stereotypes.” 

Camille gritted her teeth, glancing at Magnus, who was still staring at Alec in awe.

“Magnus, darling, can you get me a mug of coffee?”

Alec felt excitement thrill through him as Magnus stood up and left for the kitchen.

The look on her face was priceless as she stared at Alec. A fusion of disgust, defeat and utter hatred. Alec's favourite trio.

“I know what you're doing” she finally said, a smirk evident on her features, “and I'm warning you, you don't wanna mess with me.”

Alec gasped, “what am I doing? Dressing comfortably?” 

Camille chuckled lightly. “Don't play dumb, Alec. You're trying to change the way he thinks” she stood up and walked her way towards him. 

Alec shrugged.

“And I think you should stop before I get involved in your silly little game here” she stopped in front of him. “I can wreck you.”

Alec arched a brow. “How? Post my pictures on Facebook and make fun of me?” He took a step closer.

She blinked, unfazed. “No. Your parents are quite fond of me. When I tell them that their darling son is failing his subjects and spending too much time with his husband, they wouldn't be very happy and would finally have a reason to call this…” she made a circular motion with her hand “marriage thing off. That way, I'll have Magnus, and you'll be out of the picture, hm?”

Alec laughed out loud in mockery. “That's a fool's errand, honey. Overlooking the fact our companies have risen over the past month thanks to this _marriage thing_ , do you really think me getting out of the picture will stop Magnus from dumping you?” he finally said, “it's not long until Magnus realises what a manipulative bitch you are and leaves you, and when that happens, which it _will_ because Magnus is a strong man who knows he deserves happiness, I'll be there to value him and give him the comfort he deserves, the comfort he needs.” 

Some fidgeting came, and Alec stepped back as Magnus walked into the living room.

“Thank you, my sweet caramel” Camille took the mug from him and sipped at it. “Did you see the photo you were tagged in?” She then asked.

Alec swallowed, blood draining from his face as he stared at Camille. 

“No” Magnus furrowed his brows, “I didn't get the notification.”

“Oh, you did” Camille laughed softly, “but Alec here, your loyal and honest husband, opened your Facebook and hid it from your timeline.”

Magnus turned to Alec, confusion and mild betrayal clear in his eyes. 

Alec hung his head.

As soon as Camille was out the door, Magnus quietly sat down and placed his laptop on his lap, opening it. 

Alec bit the inside of his lip. “Magnus I'm so—”

“Save it!” Magnus snapped in interruption.

Alec fell silent as Magnus began typing the URL in. 

A few minutes passed, and when Alec looked up and saw hurt written all over Magnus' face, he knew that he had seen it.

Then Magnus looked at Alec, and Alec bowed his head again, contrite and ashamed of his doing.

A few moments passed before Magnus was standing in front of Alec, who slowly looked up.

Magnus breathed out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, hauling him into a hug. 

Alec's hands instantly went to his waist, surprised by the outcome. 

With a small smile, he tucked his face into Magnus' neck. “I'm sorry” he whispered.

“It's okay” Magnus answered, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for minutes on end, Alec's hands awkwardly holding Magnus' waist, not knowing what to do, while Magnus just left his chin rested on Alec's shoulder, arms loose around his neck. “The shirt looks good on you.”

Alec smiled slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want you to have it” Magnus pulled back slowly and straightened out the shirt with his palm.

Alec looked down at the piece of clothing. “I don't know, I just think it looks better on you.” 

Magnus tutted his tongue. “I want you to have it. I bought this one in twenty thirteen with a friend of mine…” trailing off, he stared into space, unblinking, “she begged me to tag along with her to China, then she made me get a few shirts from Suzhou…” Magnus' lips wavered, and he abruptly lifted his hand to rub the side of his forefinger over the columella of his nose, sniffling, then looked away, “fun times. Friends, travelling…”

Alec hesitated, but, with some effort, the words left his lips. “I have a wedding tomorrow night, would you like to join me?”

Magnus snapped out of his daze to look at Alec. “A wedding?”

“Yeah, one of my friends is getting married and she gave me two invitations. You can bail out if you're uninterested” Alec bit down on his lip, eyes sheepishly following the patterns drawn on the carpet.

“I wish I could, Alec” Magnus sighed, “but I'm going out tomorrow night.”

Alec shook his head lightly. “Oh, no problem. But if anything happens, the invitation remains standing.” He smiled and patted Magnus' biceps, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight, darling” Magnus answered over his shoulder, and as soon as Alec shut his door, Magnus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

He walked back towards the couch and placed the laptop on his lap. 

The picture popped up immediately and he slowly began scrolling through the comments. 

**Jace Herondale my brother is so fucking lucky for putting a ring on that. :')**

Magnus smiled. And vice versa. 

**Clary Fairchild name a better man, I'll be waiting**

He was tempted to reply to that. 

**Isabelle Lightwood god, is there anything that man can't pull off? Alec Lightwood, keep an eye on your man, or I'll steal him away ;)**

[Alec Lightwood replied]

Magnus clicked on the reply, biting down on his lip. 

He still hadn't added his own husband on Facebook. Odd.

 **Alec Lightwood** **remember that one time I caught you and ******* ****** *** in the ****? Try stealing my man away and I'm telling mom about that ;)**

Magnus laughed, fondly shaking his head. 

**Alec Lightwood** **“Most haters are stuck in a poisonous mental prison of jealousy and self-doubt that blinds them to their own potentiality.” —Steve Maraboli.**

**Also, I believe it's time people start searching for their own flaws and perfecting themselves before resorting to bringing others down so they can rise up.**

**PS: Magnus, sweetie, you look positively illegal.**

Magnus read the quote over and over again, then scrolled up to see the comment Camille had left.

**Camille Belcourt** **I love my little jester ♡**

Clenching his jaw, he blindly reached for his phone, blood thrumming hotly beneath his skin. He opened his messages and sent a quick text to Camille.

** Thursday 11:46 pm **

**Magnus:** sorry, sweetheart, I won't be able to take you out tomorrow night. I have work to do. Stay safe xx.


	12. Chapter 12

“Good morning, Alexander!”

Alec grinned, looking over his shoulder at Magnus. “Good morning. Slept well? How are you feeling? Hungry? Want coffee?”

“Someone's enthusiastic today” Magnus chuckled, ambling towards the fridge and flipping it open, “I'm starving, where's last night's leftovers?”

Alec gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry”

Arching a brow and squinting an eye, Magnus turned to him. “Make me something to eat then.”

Alec laughed at that and nodded. “Ok, what would you like? Eggs? Bacon? Cheese? Fruit salad?” 

Magnus hummed. “All of the above.”

Alec blinked, surprised. “Ok” he patted the island, “sit down, talk to me while I fix you breakfast.”

Magnus sat up. “Oh, before I forget” he cleared his throat, “about the wedding…”

Alec instantly turned to him.

“Am I still invited?”

Alec grinned, “of course you are. What happened to your plans?” He placed the chopping board beside Magnus and began washing the fruit. 

“I cancelled” Magnus proudly affirmed.

Alec blinked in surprise, but began chopping up the fruit regardless, a small smile upturning his lips. “That's good” he lifted a piece of peach to Magnus' lips and Magnus shyly took it in, making Alec chuckle.

“I was expecting you to pluck it out of my hand but ok”

At that, Magnus felt the blood rise to his cheeks and he looked down at his lap, a dorky grin on his lips. 

“No work today?”

“No university today?”

“Touché” Alec answered, “no, I need to get ready for the wedding. And so do you, what are you gonna wear?”

Magnus hummed. “I don't know yet, you?”

Alec squinted an eye, “I'm going to wear my black tux. It'll be me mourning my best friend's life now that she's marrying naïve ole Simon.”

Magnus chuckled lightly. “He seems super bubbly” he commented, and Alec turned to narrow his eyes at him. 

“You have a ring on your finger, Mr. Bane. Your lover is someone who isn't your husband and now you're talking about Simon? Don't be such a coquet, I get jealous” Alec stopped once he noticed the silence, and looked up. 

“I was just joking” he blurted, “I didn't mean— I don't, I'm so sorry, Magnus, I can't keep my foot out of my mouth and I'm, oh god” he dropped the knife and pulled the towel off his shoulder to dry his hands, then stood in front of Magnus.

Magnus said nothing, so Alec slowly lifted two fingers and tipped his face up. “I'm sorry” he said, “I know you were just being kind about Simon, and I know that jealousy is a sensitive subject to you.”

Magnus smiled slightly, “you're forgiven” he straightened his back, “what do you think of my navy tuxedo? Would it be appropriate?”

Alec dropped the subject regardless the fact he felt that Magnus was just trying to change the matter of discussion.

“It's nice” he answered, taking a sidestep to continue chopping the fruits, “but I think I have something that would be much nicer, and would suit those super cool black pants you have. Izzy bought it for me on my… seventeenth birthday but I never wore it. Not that I didn't like it. I did. But I just—”

“You're rambling”

“I know” Alec laughed nervously.

** ~~~ **

“How do I look?”

“Honestly?” Alec smiled, putting on his watch, “perfect.”

Magnus flattened the shirt out with his palm, “this is gorgeous” he stated breathlessly. 

The shirt was black, golden patterns shining in swirls that somewhat resembled a dragon's scales but managed to look elegant and chic. It was also tight enough to hug Magnus' muscles perfectly. “You can keep it.”

The ride to the wedding was silent.

Alec was overthinking this whole thing, too scared to say a word that may remind Magnus of Camille and make him want to go back.

Magnus on the other hand, could literally feel his inner stickler for perfection clawing its way out. It made him nauseous, lightheaded, and scared. 

“Magnus” Alec whispered, “Magnus, calm down, it'll be ok” he parked the car to turn to Magnus. “If you're having cold feet about this, I can take you back home.”

Magnus gave a small smile. “No” he answered, “I want to do this.”

Alec smiled, nodding once before he started the car again.

** ~~~ **

“Alec Lightwood” Alec stated, “and this is my… uh, husband, my date.”

The man drew a small check in front of Alec's name and stepped aside to let him in.

The wedding was unlike anything Magnus had ever been to. The weddings he was occasionally dragged to were usually calm and tranquil, too posh for his taste with only judgemental looks, red wine, gossiping, and the softest of Beethoven's music.

Magnus loved classical music, but during a wedding? Nuh uh.

This, however, was _vigorous, lively, refreshing._

Isabelle was the first to strut towards the pair. “Hello, you two!” She leant up to kiss the air by Magnus' cheeks. Magnus smiled, brows rising in surprise at how outgoing the younger Lightwood was compared to her brother.

“Hello to you too, my dearest Isabelle” he answered smoothly, and Izzy stepped back, lifting Magnus' arm by the hand to look him over.

Magnus had had Camille do the exact same thing to him in public places before muttering low “improvement”, “better”, “you could do without the necklaces.”

Fearfully, Magnus' eyes immediately travelled to Alec, who gave him an encouraging smile.

“God” Isabelle sighed, “why did I ever turn this down? You're the embodiment of sin. Alec, can we swap?” Isabelle looked at Alec as she moved closer to Magnus and rested her hand loosely against his chest, lifting a foot in an exaggerated and coy manner, “we'd make a perfect couple. Two perfect people with a perfect sense of style, say hello to—”

“Izzy” Alec cut in, “step away from Magnus, you're making him uncomfortable” he took ahold of Magnus' hand and slowly pulled him away, “sorry, she's too extra.”

Magnus laughed out loud. “She's lovely.”

Next, it was Jace who approached the twain of them with a whistle. “Whoever said the bride and groom are the most beautiful on their wedding day hasn't seen you two.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Magnus, this is Jace, you met him before, but he's a little forgettable.”

Jace glared at Alec for only a second before holding his hand out and shaking Magnus' extended one. “Great to see you again.”

Magnus smiled. “You too, Chase.”

“Told you you're forgettable” Alec smirked, then tugged Magnus along with him. “His name is Jace, not Chase.”

Magnus chuckled. “I know.”

Hearing that made Alec turn to look at him. “Cheeky!”

Magnus winked, cheekily.

“Ah, this is Clary, she's Jace's—”

“Alec!” Clary cut in, panic woven into her tone, “the makeup artist still hasn't arrived!”

Alec lifted his watch to look at the time. “Isn't the wedding starting in ten?” He questioned, “are you sure the MA is coming?”

“She called him a few times but he's not picking up”

Alec muttered a low profanity.

“I can help” Magnus inputted, “if you have the makeup set, that is.”

“Izzy always has her makeup with her, it's like Alec and his holy Rolex” Clary gestured for Alec's wrist. 

Alec pouted, “hey!”

Magnus chuckled lightly at that. “Lead the way.”

Magnus and Alec walked to the room Maia was in while Clary went to get Izzy.

Once Magnus stepped past the doorframe and looked up, he froze, his lips parting slightly. 

Alec smirked. “She's pretty, I know.” He commented, “and I chose the dress too.” Alec was boasting, but when he noticed that Magnus' expression wasn't one that said _hot damn, this girl's gorgeous_ but more of an _I'm about to cry_ countenance, his brows furrowed. “You ok?”

Maia looked up from her phone and into the mirror, stilling once she caught sight of Magnus through it. 

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, he honest to god tried to talk, but no sound managed to pass his vocal chords. 

Maia on the other hand, instantly stood up, her chair making a screeching noise in the process, and turned around. 

“Magnus?” Her voice faded mid-word as she looked at him from across the room. Alec stepped back, blinking twice in a row. 

“Maia” Magnus rasped, “it's been… it's been a long time” he was definitely at loss for words.

Alec looked between the two slowly. 

“You two know each other?” He eventually questioned when the silence extended. 

“Maia's the friend I told you about, who uh..dragged me with her to China.”

Alec smiled slightly, bowing his head at this newly-found piece of information.

“You didn't tell me Magnus Bane was your husband” Maia broke eye contact with Magnus to narrow her eyes at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes. “It was on the news for three days straight, I thought you knew by now” he scoffed, making her roll her eyes as well.

“Excuse me for being too busy getting proposed to and not having time to be invested in your boring married life” she retorted, bitterly. Alec furrowed his brows and snapped his head up to look at her.

“What's your problem?” He asked, “I thought you knew, what? If you knew, you wouldn't have invite—”

“Alexander” Magnus sighed, interrupting the younger one, “it's a long story.”

Alec folded his arms over his chest. “Well, maybe I should apologise for bringing your friend with me” he sarcastically muttered. 

Maia briefly glanced at Magnus. “Ex friend.”

Alec's arms seemed to have went limp at those two words, hands swinging to his sides. “Oh.”

“I'm sorry” Magnus stated, “this is supposed to—” swallowing, he looked away, “this is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life” he breathed out, “I'll just, I'll do your makeup and—” he looked at Alec, “can I take your car?”

Alec opened his mouth to begin protesting. Maia beat him to it.

“You're already here” she said, “stay. There's nothing you'd like more than free drinks.”

Magnus felt his lip twitch at that.

** ~~~ **

“You ok?” Alec stood next to Magnus at the bar, looking straight ahead. 

“I'm fine” Magnus answered softly, “I'm great.”

“You don't have to lie” Alec turned to look at him, “it's ok not to be..ok I mean.” 

Magnus smiled, turning to look back at Alec, “rephrase, I'll be fine.” 

Alec reached for Magnus' hand and gave it a light squeeze and Magnus' smile seemingly deepened as he turned back to his drink.

Alec glanced at Maia, who already had her eyes on him while she danced with Simon. Then she jerked her head to the side. 

Alec understood the message and made his way to the dance floor. He stopped at the two. 

“May I borrow your lady for a second?” He asked politely.

Simon pulled back and looked at Alec with a smirk.

“Promise you'll give her back?” He chuckled, and Alec rolled his eyes fondly, a small lopsided simper on his lips.

“I'm gay, Si.”

“I love how he says that every time he gets the chance” Simon sniggered, then stepped back and handed Maia to Alec, who placed one hand on her waist, the other in hers. “What is it?”

“I think that you know Magnus has a girlfriend by now” Maia said quietly, eyes casting around them as they swayed to the music. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

“Alec, she's toxic” Maia looked up at him, eyes meeting his, “before Magnus met her, he was.. he was _not_ like that.”

Alec flexed his jaw.

“She started getting clingy. When his grandmother was in the hospital, she would call him every fucking second, she'd isolate him from his friends, hence the term _ex friends._ I know you don't believe me when I say it's really really bad, but—”

“I know” Alec cut in, “I know, Maia, and I promise you that...” Taking a deep breath, he twirled her and pulled her back to him, “I'll take very good care of him. You have my word. He cancelled his plans with her to come here.”

Maia smiled slightly and looked at Magnus from over Alec's shoulder. “Do you think he'd dance with me?” She asked absentmindedly. 

Alec hummed, “there's only one way to figure that out” he took her by the hand and started walking towards Magnus, who was ordering his third drink.

Maia was trying to squeeze her hand out of Alec's hand, begging him to stop, but Alec was just as tenacious as she was, that was partially why they were friends.

“Magnus” Alec said, and Magnus turned around in his stool. “Maia wants to dance with you.”

Maia turned to glare at Alec's smug profile. “No, I just— we, no! I don't _want_ to, I just—”

“Remembered how amazing I am at dancing?” Magnus arched a brow, and Maia licked at her lips, giving an eye roll. 

“Listen, you beating me when we danced on that arcade machine doesn't make you a better dancer” she said, making Alec and Magnus both laugh.

Alec patted Magnus' bicep, “go on, put your talent on view.”

Magnus stood up slowly, then looked at Alec. “Will you be ok?”

“I'll be fine!” Alec dramatically sighed out, “go, shoo!”

Once on the dance floor, it was like Maia and Magnus haven't been separated for three years.

Maia took her high heels off, making Magnus double over with a laugh as the lights turned down and some funky beat began. 

Maia and Magnus danced to tens of songs, and Alec just watched, head tilted to the side and a smile pulling at his lips. He could feel his heart pound in his chest as he watched Magnus dance, laughing, and at some point, he even danced with Simon, and Izzy, and believe it or not, Jace.

Maia whispered something in Magnus' ear somewhere between a music break, and Alec delighted in the soft, red blush that rose to his cheekbones under the disco lights. And a second later, Magnus looked at Alec, who instantly looked away, acting like he hadn't been watching him for nearly forty five minutes.

The music turned slow, and Alec could feel the pit patting of his heart as Magnus approached him. “Um” Magnus cleared his throat, “would you like to dance with me?”

Alec hated how fast his heart began beating as he caught Magnus' shy eyes. _Fuck, that man was going to be his demise._

“For gossip” Magnus hurried to say, scared that Alec maybe wasn't interested, “I mean, we don't seem like a married couple and people would start to talk so..”

Alec stood up, “of course.”

 

“Shouldn't your hand be on my waist?“

Alec blinked, “not necessarily” he said, “you can put your hand on mine.”

Magnus drew his brows together. “But..” He stopped, and Alec felt a small tug at his heartstrings as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck.

“Heteronormative stereotypes are ludicrous” he affirmed, “if you think that you being only a few inches shorter than me means I should put my hands on your waist and that you should always be the little spoon then I'd very much like to break society's standard image and tell you that I would very much enjoy having your hands on my waist regardless my height.”

Magnus grinned, eyes turning to crescents, and for a moment, Alec forgot how to breathe.

Magnus looked down as he carefully placed his hands on Alec's waist, and the next second, his forehead was resting against Alec's shoulder, and any thought of gaining control over his heartbeat fled Alec's mind.

** ~~~ **

“Did you have fun?” Alec asked, locking the front door with a smile. 

Magnus threw himself on the couch, “the most I've had in so long, Alexander.”

Alec started his way to the kitchen. “Want water?”

“Yes, please” Magnus breathed out in exhaustion. 

When Alec got the two glasses of water, he entered the living room again, only to see that Magnus had fallen asleep. He quietly set the water down on the coffee table and knelt down in front of his husband, carefully taking his shoes off, then lifting his feet onto the couch and placing a pillow beneath his head. 

He covered him up with a blanket and almost without his mind's consent, he leant down and planted the softest kiss to Magnus' temple.

** ~~~ **

“Are you sure you don't wanna eat?” Magnus peeked into Alec's room.

Alec shook his head lightly. “I need to finish this lecture and—” he looked up, cutting himself off.

“I made the food” Magnus grinned, “as a thank you!”

Alec sat up, “on second thought, that looks and smells delicious, but a thank you for what?”

“For being a dutiful husband?” Magnus giggled, and Alec rested his chin on his knee, smiling to himself. 

“Ok, I'll eat in a little, you going out with Camille?”

Magnus licked at his lips. “Yeah” his voice considerably lost vigour, “she asked me to meet up with her.”

Alec nodded slowly. “When will you be back?” He always found the house a little lonely when Magnus wasn't around.

“Late” Magnus answered, and Alec gave another nod. 

“Have fun.”

** ~~~ **

“Had fun last night…” Camille smiled, “darling?”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Work is never fun, sweetheart” he laughed softly. In return, she skid her phone across the wood of her fancy oak table. 

“I didn't know your work required dancing with your husband, and reconnecting with people I clearly told—”

“Stop” Magnus cut in quietly, making her words die on her lips, “just stop it, Camille.”

Camille arched a brow. “I'm looking out for you, Magnus. I love you. You're just a business deal to Alec, and Maia? Maia—”

“You don't love me” Magnus breathed out, “you don't love me, Camille. You love the idea of controlling me and I—” he looked away to avoid her gaze, “I don't think I can do this anymore.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: attempted self-harm (mild)

Alec woke up a little after twelve a.m. His first instinct was to grab his phone and check if he had any unreplied to messages or unanswered calls. 

He groaned softly, resting the back of his hand against his forehead as he turned his phone on. 

Nothing. 

He looked at the time, sighing when he saw he'd only been asleep for two or three hours, then he slammed his phone back onto his bedside table and rolled over to finish off his sleep. 

He shut his eyes, trying to filter out the loud sound of crockery clattering from the kitchen. 

It only lasted a few minutes before his eyes flew open. Who was there? Magnus said he'd be late.

Alec instantly got out of bed and creeped towards the door, then creaked it open and stepped through the slit he created. 

He started taking small, furtive steps. 

If it's a burglar, the first thing he'd do is flee because even Alec had some common sense, he'd lock the burglar in the kitchen first too, then call the police and make sure that motherfucker is gone. Alec squeezed his phone in his hand as he tiptoed his way to the kitchen and peeked in. 

As soon as he saw that it _was_ Magnus, he sighed in relief and walked in, clearing his throat to give a cheerful "well, you're home early!" 

Magnus said nothing, keeping his back to Alec as he scurried around the kitchen. 

Alec bit at his lip. “How'd it go?”

Magnus ignored him once again, and when he flung the fridge door open and pulled out the guacamole dip, Alec arched a brow.

“Can you stop making me feel like a ghost, Magnus? What's wrong?” 

Magnus shut the fridge in response, walking across the kitchen and sliding a drawer open. He grabbed a spoon and slammed the drawer shut.

Alec looked away briefly. “I don't know if I did anything that may have— did you knock on the door and end up standing outside? I'm sorry, I slept at half nine, I didn't think, Magnus what are you doing?!” halfway through Alec's hearted apology, Magnus had scooped up a spoonful of guacamole and swallowed it whole, he put the spoon back in the jar and pulled it out to take another mouthful, but Alec was quicker and he rushed towards him, knocking the spoon out of his hand.

Without further thought, he forcefully turned Magnus over. He opened his mouth to begin scolding him for his imprudent behaviour, but he caught sight of Magnus' face and any thought of being a little harsh for Magnus' own good left his mind.

Magnus was crying.

His face was red, his eyes bloodshot and tears were still falling down his cheeks. 

Alec blinked. “Magnus” he breathed out, “Magnus, what's wrong?” 

Magnus' expression twisted to one of pain and he let out a cry, lifting his hands to bury his face in them. 

Alec didn't know what to do. He was scared that maybe Camille had… gone physical, or become too extreme.

“Magnus” Alec gently lifted his hands and wrapped his fingers around Magnus' wrists, lowering them. “Magnus, what's wrong?”

Magnus choked up a “Camille” and Alec felt anger burn his insides at the mention of her name, at the thought of what she may have done to have triggered this reaction from Magnus. To have driven him to… to self harm.

“What did she do this time?” Alec put aside his anger and asked softly, crooking his knees forward to get a better look at Magnus. “Did she talk about your clothing again? Or did she say something mean? Magnus, please talk to me.” His voice somehow got softer, and it made a sad smile waver Magnus' lips.

“I broke up with her.”

That stirred impeccable joy in Alec. But he knew Magnus was making progress, he knew he was starting to stand up for himself, but to break it off? 

As much as it made Alec happy, it worried him even more. What if Magnus goes back to her? What if Alec can't give him everything and Magnus would end up hurt? Or worse, what if she coerces him into getting back with her?

“I loved her so much, Alexander” Magnus tugged Alec out of his thoughts. 

Alec nodded, pulling the older one to his chest gently.

“I know” he replied quietly, “I know you did. Don't think about it right now, forget it, just for a little” he ran his hand in circles over Magnus' back.

“I told her— I told her—” Magnus couldn't finish off his sentence, so he burrowed his face further in Alec's chest and Alec pulled him impossibly closer. 

They stood there in the kitchen, for nearly twenty minutes, Magnus trying to continue his sentences, Alec trying to understand what he's saying. 

Eventually, Magnus was the one to pull back, hands curled into fists and resting against Alec's shoulders. 

He lifted his head, and Alec smiled slightly, bringing a hand up to run his thumb over the last tear that had fallen down the other's face. 

Magnus shut his eyes at the contact, then lifted his own hand to his mouth. “My tongue feels puffy” he muffled out, and Alec laughed, unable to contain it.

“It looks puffy too, that's the allergic reaction, don't ever do that again Magnus, it can be dangerous” He said as he watched Magnus play with his lip. 

“I can't feel my lips” Magnus' tongue had gone numb, and the way he spoke made it seem like he was drugged. 

Alec laughed softly and held his hand out, “come on, let's google how to get rid of it.”

 

Magnus fell asleep on the sofa, eyes on the TV and lips still swollen. 

Alec stayed up all night. He rubbed a home remedy cream on Magnus' rashes every once in a while and made sure the swelling of the lips wasn't as bad. 

When Magnus woke up the next day, he instantly stood to get dressed and leave for work, but Alec stopped him. 

“What do you mean you called in sick for me?” 

Alec slowly sat Magnus back down, “I mean, I called in sick for you. You have nice friends, Catarina was very polite and asked me how you were doing.” 

Magnus lifted his fingers to his lips, a small smile tugging at them. “The swell's gone.”

“I know” Alec smiled, “hungry?”

Magnus shook his head lightly.

“Thirsty?”

Another shake of his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

This time, Magnus nodded, and Alec sat down on the floor, legs tucked beneath him as he looked up at Magnus with an encouraging nod of his head.

“She told me to give her another chance and I can't just cast her aside” Magnus began, “and she told me she loved me and that she was sorry she's controlling. Alexander, it was so hard. She's been with me for so long, and telling her that—” Magnus stopped, looking away as he began to grit his teeth, “telling her that she was bad for me was— the most difficult thing I've ever done.”

Alec watched him, not knowing what to say to that.

“I love her, but she's bad for me, and my love is unrequited” Magnus slowly looked at Alec, “I don't expect you to understand how I could love someone who can be so cruel.” His voice became weaker as he spoke, “but she helped me in ways. I'm sorry if that sounds weird.”

“It doesn't” Alec hurried to assure, “it doesn't, just speak your mind, I'm listening.”

Magnus smiled. “When she told me no one would love me the way she does, she was right. She's a perfectionist, and she would do anything to make you perfect and suitable for her. Maybe, in some twisted way of hers, she did love me, but it wasn't enough, and— Alexander, I feel so lost. I feel so lost now.”

Alec's hand instinctively rested on his, and Magnus sought comfort in the touch, eyes slipping shut as he exhaled from his parted lips.

“Magnus, you'll be ok” Alec said, “you're a strong man, and I promise, I'll be with you till the very end.”

Magnus slid his eyes open to look at the younger man. “I don't doubt that. You've been patient with me for the past month, you've been nothing but supportive and protective and I would never doubt you, but…” Magnus lifted his other hand and cupped Alec's cheek, “I need to do this on my own.”

Alec looked up at him, eyes wide from the sudden display of affection.

“You've built me up while she was tearing me down, now I want you to step back and let me rebuild myself. Can you do that for me?” Magnus watched as Alec's smile fell. 

“How?”

“I need to learn to love myself, I just want you to be patient, like you've been for so long” Alec squeezed his hand on Magnus', “no more compliments, no more standing up for me, can you do that?”

Alec opened his mouth for a few seconds. “No” he blurted, “Magnus, you don't understand how hard it is for me not to speak what's on my mind.”

Magnus laughed quietly, lowering his hand from Alec's face. “You _are_ quite straightforward” he teased. 

Alec smiled, bowing his head. 

“But I need you to do this for me. I don't want to be reliant on others' flattery. Until then, you can talk to the mirror about how gorgeous I am.”

At that, Alec burst out laughing, nodding lightly. “Ok” he finally said, “ok, I'll try” he looked up at Magnus, “I'll try.”

Magnus chucked him beneath his chin. “Now, I'm suddenly starving, and I will always rely on you for food so be a good husband and work your magic” he sat back, waving Alec off dismissively. 

Alec laughed and stood from the floor. “What would you like?”

“Anything” Magnus grinned. 

Alec left for the kitchen, and with each step he took away, Magnus' smile faded a little more.

** ~~~ **

"Do you need anything? A shower? Food? Water? The—"

"You need to sleep" Magnus cut in, "Alexander, go to bed, you've exhausted yourself enough today.” 

Alec shook his head lightly. “I'm okay, I'm not tired” he affirmed, trying to put on a convincing tone to his words. 

Magnus arched a brow. Alec hung his head. 

“I'm not a child, Alexander” Magnus sighed, “we're married, you didn't adopt me. Don't think that you're obliged to take care of me. I'm very capable of taking care of myself.”

Alec took a deep breath. “But what if I want to take care of you? If you don't want me to… stand up for you, I can do other things.”

“Like a sugar daddy?” Magnus quirked a brow questioningly.

Alec gaped. “A sugar daddy? What's a— no, don't answer that. I presume it's something to do with sex. Which is not what I'm offering” he chuckled lightly, “I just want you to know I'm here, and talking to me about things doesn't make you weak. The complete opposite actually. It makes you strong, it means you're acceptant of your—”

“Alexander” Magnus interrupted, and Alec's words died off with small, muttered rambles. “Alexander, you need to focus on yourself, on your education, on your own health. You think I haven't noticed how you're not studying these days?”

Alec rubbed at his stubble thoughtfully. “The reason I'm not studying is Game of Thrones, season seven, Magnus. Not you.”

Magnus smirked, shaking his head fondly. “You and that show of yours” He sighed out, making Alec arch his scarred brow. 

“That show of mine has received over 100 Emmy Awards. You know what? I don't like you anymore” he crossed his arms over his chest grumpily.

“Misery guts” Magnus stood up, and as he walked towards the younger man, Alec's arms swung to his sides and his cheeks started to gain a rich rosy tint.

Once in front of him, Magnus smiled and looked up. “You know I'm here for you too” was all he said, then he patted Alec's chest lightly and went for his room, leaving Alec rooted in place.

** ~~~ **

“You're so smitten, Alec” Maia chuckled into the phone, “so, they're over?”

“Mhm” Alec began fiddling with a thread on his holey jeans, “I never doubted Magnus, I knew he's strong enough to do it. But so soon?”

“Magnus is…” Maia started.

“God” Alec continued, “agreed. So, how's married life?”

“It's nice, I'm talking to my best friend while I'm on my honeymoon” Maia mused, then laughed to herself in disbelief.

“Where's Simon?” Alec questioned.

“He's sleeping, we had a long day” Maia replied, “I tried calling Isabelle now that she and Meliorn broke up but—”

At that, Alec's heart sank. “What?”

Maia fell silent for a second or two.

“She changed her relationship status to single on Facebook, I thought you saw” her tone held mild concern, and Alec found himself looking down sadly.

“I don't use Facebook much. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, hm? I need to call her and check in on her” he hurriedly said, and Maia agreed instantly. 

When Alec did call Izzy, she refused to answer, and he felt his stomach drop at that. Izzy never ever dealt well with breakups. She also never ignored his texts and calls.

He began pacing, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. He could drive there. 

He called Jace, who said he was on a road trip with Clary. 

“Anything bothering you?”

Alec looked up at Magnus, in the vicinity of telling him that everything was fine. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes warningly, making Alec slump in defeat. “It's Izzy” he said, “she and Meliorn broke up and she's not answering her phone.”

Magnus put his cup of tea down and pulled his phone out. 

He typed for a few moments, eyes on his screen, and seconds later, a smile came to his lips and he looked back up at Alec. “She's fine” he asserted. 

Alec blinked. “She answered you? But not me?”

“Oh, don't look so grim, dear, I offered her a manicure and pedicure session, my treat. No one can turn that down” Magnus winked, making Alec laugh softly and hang his head in his hands.

“I feel like a terrible brother” he mumbled, “she's always there for me and I—”

“Why do you do that?” Magnus interjected curiously, “why do you always blame yourself for everything? You need to go easy on yourself, Alexander. Look at me when I speak to you.”

Alec ran his hands down his features and looked up at Magnus. 

“You're a great man, and an even greater brother, don't exert yourself with unnecessary thoughts. You always look for everyone's happiness and it's time you follow yours. Look at me, Alec” Magnus' tone was stronger now, and Alec slowly lifted his gaze to look back at him, cheeks red. “I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy.” 

Alec looked back down at his slippers, his toes curling inside them. “I _am_ happy” he said, mostly to himself, “bringing happiness to the people around me makes me happy.”

Magnus halted at that, jaw hanging lightly as he watched Alec fidget. 

For a moment, he wondered what it was like to be selfless and caring, the burden. Yes, it was a lovely trait, but wanting everyone you know and love being happy and choosing their felicity over yours any day… it seemed… sad.

“You're a paragon of altruism, Alexander Lightwood” Magnus finally found his voice to say, then he was leaving for the door to get over Camille and Meliorn with Izzy. 

Alec attempted to tame the rapidity of his heartbeat, trying to get the sincerity of Magnus' tone out of his head. All in vain. Because he was falling way too hard, way too fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, they're falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning for this chapter, mention of suicide. 
> 
> Ok, I finally found a song that suits this fic? Kinda? And it's by my favourite band so I'm emotional? So if you're interested, [here it is](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sUHUJE3IM_A)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **_____**

“Stop peeking in like an agama” Magnus thrummed, eyes on his TV. “Come in, Alexander. What is it?”

Alec opened the door further and stepped inside. “Uh, how was… the outing, with Izzy?”

Magnus smiled slightly, turning his eyes on Alec. “It was great, she's handling things well” he stated, “quite an amazing one, your sister is.”

Alec felt his stomach turn a little hot, and stared at Magnus for a few moments, nervous. 

Magnus laughed. “Alexander, it doesn't mean if you and I aren't romantically involved that I'd go for your sister, I'm a gentleman, and to be frank, she's not my type.”

Alec tried to stop himself from asking foolish questions, but controlling his tongue was seriously starting to become a hard mission. “What is your type?” He blurted, then cleared his throat to assuage the embarrassment. 

Magnus' brows rose. “I like the fun ones.”

“And uh… look-wise?” Alec bit down on his lower lip, keeping his tone neutral and uncaring.

Magnus smiled. “Why are you suddenly interested?”

 _I've always been interested._

Alec began to talk, but Magnus cut him short before he could let the first syllable pass his vocal chords.

“What's your type?” He sat up, lifting and crooking one leg to rest his chin on his knee. 

Alec gaped, looking around leisurely. “I don't know” he ventured, slowly.

“What do you mean?” Magnus queried. 

“I mean… with everything, the studying and the responsibilities, and– I just recently—”

“Hold on” Magnus said, “wait, before you came out… you didn't… at least secretly date someone?”

Alec shook his head. “No.”

“One night stands? I'm sure you chose your partner out” Magnus seemed very desperate to just convince himself that Alec wasn't as innocent as he seemed at that moment.

Alec shook his head again, slower.

“…nothing?”

Alec shrugged. “Nope.”

“Not even sex?” Magnus was nearly pleading now, “kissing?”

Alec's lip twitched in a "meh" fashion, then he gave another uplift of his shoulder. 

It took Magnus a few moments to gather himself. “That's…”

“Weird, prudish, I know” Alec laughed, bringing his hand up to rub at his nape. 

Magnus smiled. “Not really” he assured, “maybe a little strange but it's…” he stopped, “it's endearing. You're this man with a strong point of view and a wise sense of judgement. But you have this innocent, gentle side to you and—” Magnus cut himself off to look back at Alec, giving a soft smile. 

Alec gave a tight-lipped smile, bowing his head demurely. “Thank you.”

“You're most welcome” Magnus flashed his teeth at the younger man. 

Alec stood, not know what to say, then slowly took a step back. “I'm going to study a little” he stopped, “uh, dinner, on Wednesday? With my parents?”

Magnus' brows shot up in faux surprise. “Ah, yes! My beloved parents in law!”

Alec laughed. “I have no idea how to tell them I failed two subjects” his lips tilted into a grimace, “they're going to be so disappointed.”

“Parents remain disappointed no matter what we do” Magnus answered, nodding his head comfortingly.

“What about you?” Alec transposed his weight to the opposite leg, “what's your mom like?”

At the mention of his mother, Magnus skimmed his room walls, gritting his teeth. 

“I'm sorry” Alec apologised instantly, “I always seem to foolishly run my mouth.”

Magnus chuckled halfheartedly. “No worries, darling. My mother… was quite troubled, started off by being pressured to marry a big business man like my father, forced to bear a child she didn't want—”

“You don't have to explain.”

“I want to” Magnus simply answered, “her father, my grandfather, died when she was only a child, still being nursed. Her mother was very poor, an orphan, so she resorted to working full-time as a waitress, overnight while my mother—” Magnus stopped, taking a breath, “took care of herself. Then, once mom reached a suitable age to marry, my grandmother married her off to Asmodeus. Father is kind when it comes to money, he was never a skinflint, he bought her everything she wanted, clothes, makeup, jewellery…” Magnus trailed off, lips parted and eyes unfocused, “but little did he know that she was… she didn't want money, she didn't want expensive dresses and exorbitant cars. She wanted to be cared for, loved, cherished, something Asmodeus couldn't afford because he was always gallivanting around, not a care in the world.”

Alec watched as Magnus spoke listlessly, eyes on anything but his younger partner.

“Whoever said solitude is peaceful was wrong” Magnus exhaled, “loneliness has always been mother's Achilles heel, as it's mine.”

“She committed suicide when I was fourteen” Magnus said blankly, lifting his gaze to descry Alec's expression, expecting him to maybe shy away and say he doesn't want to hear the rest.

Oddly, deep inside, Magnus knew that Alec would listen for as long as Magnus pleased. It was comforting. 

“And I can't help but think about what it must've felt like to die alone. What hurt most? The seclusion? The blade? Was is painful? Was it relieving?” Magnus ran a ringed hand up the opposite arm, deciding that the carpeted floor was the best thing to look at. 

Alec stayed silent, not knowing whether Magnus was gathering what he had to say next, or if he was done. 

“That's another sad story from my pathetic life” Magnus laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides, but he kept them on the ground, not wanting Alec to see the bogus lightheartedness on his features.

The finality in his tone was indication for Alec to express his opinion and give his condolences.

“Magnus” Alec exhaled, taking a cautious step closer before taking it back, wanting to give Magnus space, “loneliness is everyone's greatest fear. And in some way, everyone _is_ lonely. They go to parties, they hang out with friends, they create social media accounts and holidays? Christmas? Thanksgiving? All of it is just to bring families together and to forget that by the end of the day, they're alone. Maybe when they go to bed, there's a partner waiting for them, but when you think about it, why do people get married? Why are there promise rings? Engagement rings? Marriage rings? Why bring the law into your relationship with your lover if you're not _scared_ that they may leave you? It's all fear. Fear of living the rest of your life with no one to help you through, so you resort to— to _solid partnership_ as Admodeus likes to put it” Alec stopped to regain breath, then spoke again “you think you're the only man afraid of being alone? You're not. The government itself is afraid—” Magnus cut in with a laugh.

“No, Magnus, I'm serious. Why do you think the government has enforced things like alimony? In some religions it's hated for a couple to get divorced. Why do you think unmarried couples aren't allowed to jointly adopt children? Because the government needs familial bonds. Needs _families._ But if it's any consolation, I'm never leaving you. Whether we're married, separated, or even divorced, in ten, twenty years, I'll still be there for you, because…” Alec paused, “because you deserve to be loved. You deserve to be happy, and I will support you and help you achieve happiness to the utmost if it means you'll be content with what you have. Loved or not. People insist that love is happiness and happiness is love. All fibs. Being successful at their jobs makes people happy. Having money makes people happy, although I _do_ have to agree with the person who said money doesn't buy happiness, but money isn't overrated, our world is all about money, travelling, buying, selling, food, _survival._ I'm certain falling in love is amazing, magical, breathtaking, but maybe it's not the only source of happiness.” Alec realised then how much he talked, how stupid he sounded, and how many subjects he'd squeezed into his little rant.

Magnus had shut his eyes halfway through Alec's speech, throat bobbing sorely as he pressed his lips together. 

“And I know what Camille had told you, I know that you think no one will ever love you the way she did, and you know what?” Alec stepped closer this time, needing Magnus to feel his closeness and hear his sincerity, “I pray to god no one'll ever love you the way she did, she's depraved. Love and possession can be easily mistaken. You say you love her, but my question will always stand, did she make you happy?” Alec waited patiently for Magnus' answer. 

And Magnus gave it to him not a heartbeat later. 

“Do I make you happy?”

“I don't understand—” Alec started.

“This afternoon, you told me that your loved ones' happiness is what makes you happy” Magnus spoke with so much ease it made Alec's chest tighten, “you indicated that my happiness makes you happy, but do _I_ make you happy?” Alec had no chance to answer, because Magnus was already going on “see? It was the same with Camille. Maybe she didn't make me happy, but I _loved_ her, and seeing her happy made _me_ happy.”

Alec nodded as his phone began ringing in his pocket. 

“Aren't you going to get that?”

Alec cleared his throat and nodded again, pulling his phone out and walking towards the door.

He stopped, turning to look at Magnus. “Magnus?”

“Hm?” Magnus was halfway through turning the TV volume up as he looked up at Alec.

“No one has ever made me as happy as you do” Alec said, “I hope one day, someone will come along and _will_ give you the very elation you've brought into my life” and with that, he brought his phone to his ear and left the room.

** ~~~ **

“Alec”

Alec had just come home from a group study, slinging his shoulder bag off as he trod tiredly into the living room. 

“Magnus” he answered breathlessly, flinging himself onto the couch and toeing his shoes off. 

“Point out my flaws” Magnus tapped the rubber at the end of his pencil against his lip as he looked at a notebook in hand. 

Alec smiled slightly. “Why?”

“I'm writing a checklist” Magnus spoke up, “things I don't like about myself that I need to fix.”

“And what do you have so far?” Alec lifted his feet onto the couch, turning to look at the older man. 

“Hair” Magnus mumbled, “the colour is horrible. I want to buzz half of it off.”

“Ok, what else?”

“Abs” Magnus slowly lifted the rim of his shirt, “they're still there, but your food is creating some sort of meaty shield” he teased.

Alec looked at Magnus' abs, but not for too long with a soft chuckle. “Ok, what else?”

“That's all” Magnus hid behind his notebook shyly, “and I trust your sense of judgement so judge me, be harsh, I don't mind. Though I doubt you'd ever be mean to me.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat up at that, but hummed to himself. 

“You're stubborn, work on that” he said airily, “and please work on your cooking skills, I don't want to be the only one making food, let me taste my husband's meals” he joked softly, “you're also gullible.”

Magnus' eyes went wide, and for a second, Alec regretted his words. 

“How?” Magnus rasped. 

“You're easily diverted. Easily convinced that you're wrong and everyone's right” Alec sat up, “you need to trust yourself, your opinion. Fuck, Magnus, you're such an intellectual and you—”

“Alexander” Magnus cut in politely, but with a sharp edge to his voice, “no compliments.”

Alec groaned. “Fine” he huffed, “other than that, you're perfect.”

“What about the way I dress and look?” Magnus ignored his heart's rapid beating as he wrote down Alec's smartly picked out flaws. 

“Are you content with your looks?” Alec questioned. 

Magnus bit at his lip. “I think I'm… decent.”

“Try again” Alec sang, “be honest, with yourself before me.”

Magnus fell silent. 

“Let's play a game” Alec suggested, making sure his tone gave Magnus the freedom of rejecting if he felt too exposed. 

Magnus blinked. “Ok.”

“A positivity game, point out something you like about yourself, I do the same” Alec tugged his jacket off and wiggled in place, folding his legs beneath him.

“Oh” Magnus bit on his lip, “isn't that pretentious?”

“Loving certain qualities about yourself is nothing close to egoistic” Alec instantly retaliated, “I really like my cheekbones.”

Magnus chuckled. “Your cheekbones are of utmost charm.”

Alec deadpanned. “The goal is to compliment yourself, not me.”

Magnus hummed, squinting a pensive eye. “I like my jawline.”

 _Who doesn't like your jawline?_

“I like my tremendously long, gorgeous legs” Alec playfully boasted, wanting Magnus to feel more comfortable. 

“I like my biceps” Magnus said, unsure, then repeated with a more confident tone, “yeah, I love how my shirts are too tight at the biceps.”

Alec smiled. “I like my honesty.”

“So do I” Magnus smiled, “if we're talking personality-wise now, I like my patience.”

Alec watched as Magnus got more and more into the game, eyes gleaming with every compliment he gave himself. 

He didn't know when the game shifted and they began talking about each other, but it happened. 

“I admire your sass” Magnus pointed out. “And wisdom.”

“I admire your strength” Alec answered, “I admire your capability of making people smile, I admire your insistence that you can handle yourself, I admire your courage, your kindness, your laugh, your optimism, your lack of humour—”

Magnus gasped, placing a hand over his chest in feigned offence. “I'm a very funny man. Excuse me for being too shy to share my terrible bad puns.”

“Bad puns?” Alec grinned, “you have bad puns? I can't wait to hear one and name my first born after it.”

Magnus tipped his head back with a loud cackle of laughter, and Alec just watched him, enthralled in the absolute and utter beauty of the man he had chosen to willingly offer his heart to. 

“Ah! Your show is on” Magnus exclaimed, patting the spot beside him, “come and sit here, sitting opposite the TV is better for your eyes.”

Alec's heart fluttered as he stood and made his way towards the sofa Magnus was seated on. He sat, eyes settling on the TV. 

They watched together. Magnus kept asking questions about characters, comparing the books and the show, analysing, laughing, complimenting. It was endearing, it was… domestic.

“Ah! Wait, that's Daenerys and Jon Snow, and they're _stark_ naked” Magnus smirked.

Alec froze, eyes shutting in dismay. “You didn't” he exhaled. 

“I diiiiid” Magnus drawled, bumping his shoulder into Alec's. 

“You're cancelled. I'm divorcing you” Alec groaned, “that was _horrible._ ”

“Was it?”

“No” Alec turned to look at Magnus, “no, it wasn't.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Alexander!”

Alec jolted upright, startling himself out of sleep.

Only a second passed before he lay back down, rolled over and ended up on the floor, a low, lazy groan escaping his lips as he sat up and leant back against his bed. 

Magnus laughed softly. “I always hear the sound of you hurting our poor floorboards, why do you have a king-sized bed if you're only going to occupy its corner?” He cocked a hip, placing his hand on it with an arched brow. 

Alec grunted in response, and Magnus smiled. “Get up, you have to get going. Shower and doll up, I made breakfast” he said, jerking his head to the side in inclination. 

Alec gave a small smile, dropping his head into his hands. “Dinner with the fam today.”

Magnus stepped in, then, seemingly gaining more confidence, he took a few more steps and knelt down in front of Alec. “Hey” he said quietly, “hey, darling. Look at me.”

Alec slowly looked up, catching Magnus' smile and responding in kind, eyes gleaming. 

Magnus patted his arm. “There's that smile” he said, voice holding a teasing edge to it. 

Alec's smile subsided and he clumsily rose to his full height. 

“You can bail on them if you want” he gingerly informed, and Magnus shook his head. 

“I know, but I don't want to.”

** ~~~ **

“You can still bail on them” Alec uttered, pulling his peacoat jacket on. 

Magnus stepped out. “No, it's fine” he said, “as I said, I want to get to know Izzy and Max. And the other one.”

Alec smiled at _the other one,_ but only nodded as he lifted his gaze up to look at the man. 

He froze in spot. 

“I can't, I can't get this right” Magnus muttered, pulling at the tie. 

Alec stepped closer. “Come here” he pulled Magnus in by the tie, “what did I say last time? One has to be longer” he instructed as he adjusted the tie around Magnus' neck. 

Magnus grumbled, making Alec chuckle.

“Over, under, around, again and in” Alec sang as he tied the tie for the older man. 

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus ran his fingers down his tie slowly, zoning out for only a couple of seconds before Alec spoke up.

“Magnus, if you don't want to wear this, you can go and change, we have all the time in the world” he stepped closer, reluctant. “You can have a shower too, dinner, watch a movie, I'm not necessarily excited about this family gathering.”

“No” Magnus exhaled after huffing out a laugh, “no, this is ok, this is fine.”

Alec looked uncertain for a moment, then he nodded and held his hand out. “Shall we?”

Magnus blinked at the hand, and with a shy smile, he placed his ringed one in it.

** ~~~ **

“So tell us, Alec, how's studying?”

Alec glanced at Izzy and Jace, who both tried stifling their laughters at the mere idea of him failing not one, but two subjects.

“Hm?” He smiled at his food, hoping they'd change the question. 

“How's studying? I didn't stutter” Maryse's tone turned a little more bitter, and Alec found himself biting on his lip.

“Uh, I actually failed a subject or two” he answered honestly.

“A subject or two?” Robert arched a brow and turned to look at his eldest son, “specify.”

“Two” Alec said, voice small. 

Jace burst out laughing, incapable of keeping it in. Izzy nudged him. 

Max on the other hand, was on his phone, too enthralled in whatever he was researching.

“Two subjects?” Maryse cleared her throat.

“He didn't stutter” Jace replied, only to get elbowed right in the ribs. 

Magnus felt a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

“Magnus! How's work?” Maryse made sure to glare at Alec before asking the question. 

Magnus looked up with a smile. “Ah, work's great, thank you for asking, I'm working on a project for a company with a few of my colleagues” he nodded his head politely.

Maryse smiled, then looked at his attire, or what's in her range of view from over the table. “I'm so glad you decided to change that hideous style of yours” she scoffed, “extremely feminine if you ask me.”

Magnus swallowed, then gave a wavering smile and sat straighter.

“Honestly. These days marriage is the only thing that can make humans act their age and gend—”

“ _Enough!_ ” Alec shouted, startling everyone around the table, except Max, who was still on his phone.

Maryse turned to stare at her son, horrified. 

Alec felt his cheeks turn hot, and he inhaled sharply. “Can we just… stop talking for now? Let us enjoy our meal?”

“I'm pointing out the obvious, Alec” Maryse replied gently, “Magnus isn't disturbed by what I said, are you, dear?”

Magnus gave a small shake of his head, hand automatically reaching for Alec's beneath the table and giving a light squeeze to assure him that he's fine.

“I agree with Alec” Max said absentmindedly, “mother, as much as I appreciate the fourteen years you've raised me, you really need to realise that we're living in the twenty first century, you're allowed to dress the way you want. People learn gender stereotypes, internalise them, then teach them to their kids and so on, then they wonder why they're so ignorant. Whoever the hell said that blue is for boys and pink is for girls?” He didn't spare a glance around the table, completely overlooking his mother's scornful gaze, “humans. It's a shame I associate myself with them.”

Everyone looked at him, then at his untouched food.

Magnus smiled slightly. Max was basically a younger version of Alec. So smart and so rebellious when it comes to stereotypes.

Max glanced up at him, giving a small smirk.

Gesturing for his youngest brother, Alec breathed out a "thank god"

“I love civilisation” he said, then went back to eating his food. 

Magnus stayed quiet.

“I didn't think it was feminine” Izzy pointed out, “I thought it was elegant and chic” she leant forward.

Magnus smiled, lifting his kohl-rimmed eyes to rest them on her beautifully made-up ones. 

Maryse said nothing.

“So!” Jace proclaimed, “I got my fake ID today!”

Maryse snapped her head up, and Jace laughed. “Relax, mom. I'm just easing the tension.”

Alec was slowly running his thumb over the back of Magnus' hand, using his other hand to eat. 

“Mrs. Lightwood” Magnus finally spoke, “I heard you and Mr. Lightwood have lived in Barcelona for some time.”

Maryse looked at Alec, then at Magnus, a smile spreading across her face. “That's correct! We spent our honeymoon there too, didn't we?” She looked at her husband, who extended his hand and took hers.

“We did” he said, “oh, I remember how beautiful you looked in your wedding gown.”

Maryse gave him a tight-lipped smile, eyes watering lovingly. 

Alec's hand loosened on Magnus', relieved by the sudden ease. And Magnus began to pull his hand away, only to have Alec hold it a little tighter, for only a second before letting him go.

Magnus looked at him, at the way his jaw flexed as he stared straight ahead. 

A loud, funky tune filled the room and Magnus jolted. “Crap, sorry, I need to take this” he abruptly stood up and brought his phone to his ear, “Magnus Bane speaking.” And the next second, he was out of the living room and in the back garden.

** ~~~ **

“I'm sorry about what my mom said about you” Alec apologised quietly, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Don't be. I didn't see anything wrong in what she had to say” Magnus answered placidly, resting his head back with shut eyes. “Everyone has the right to voice their opinion.”

But Alec didn't want his mother worsening what Magnus had gone through. First Camille commenting on his _femininity,_ then his mother? Nope. That won't be happening. Alec won't allow it.

“Respect is an important element in expressing your opinion” he declared, glancing at Magnus before looking back at the road. “And the way she spoke was—”

“Was ok” Magnus cut in.

“Magnus. Are you ok?” Alec asked, “after the phone call, you just… fell silent. Is there anything bothering you?” Alec had pulled over in front of their building, but made no move to leave the car until Magnus tells him what's wrong. 

Magnus shook his head. “The drinks must've been a little strong” he tried. 

Alec laughed. “You know that you only had two sips of wine, right?”

Magnus said nothing. 

“I'm not going to pressure you” Alec said, “and if you need some air, here are the keys, you can have the car for as long as you want” Alec pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed them in Magnus' hands. 

Magnus blinked. 

“When you're home, and if you're willing to talk about it, I'll be up” he leant over, and with as much tenderness as possible, pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple, “be careful.”

He moved to leave the car, but Magnus' hand stopped him, gripping his wrist. “Stay.”

And Alec did. 

He sank back against his seat almost instantly, and with a flick to one of the switches, the roof of the car slid back and revealed the night sky to them. 

Magnus looked up. “I lost my job” he stated, easily, as if it was nothing. 

Alec tried to keep the shock out of his voice. “Why?”

“Apparently” Magnus began, giving a humourless laugh, “the Belcourts bought the company I work at, so… I'm fired.”

Alec hated the anger that began to boil beneath his skin. But Magnus didn't need to hear Alec prattle on about how much he wanted to gouge out Camille's eyes, so he pushed the urge aside, or at least attempted. 

“You can work freelance” he said, turning to look at Magnus. “You're Magnus Bane, people would pay a lot for you to work for them. Freelancing is more productive, and pays more. You can work from home and whenever you want. I can help, offer a lame opinion.”

Magnus smiled, shutting his eyes. “Alexander.”

“In fact, are you familiar with the Santiagos?” Alec continued, “Raphael, Guandalupe Santiago's son, is a friend of Simon's, and they've been looking for a successful—”

“Alexander” Magnus cut in, and Alec's rambles trailed off in whispers. “I won't ask you to do this for me, I can handle myself.”

“I know” Alec responded, “but I want to.”

Magnus turned in his seat, looking at Alec with a fond smile. “I always wonder what I've done to deserve you” he spoke, “you're supportive, and you're kind, you're everything anybody would ever dream of.”

Alec opened his mouth and closed it several times. 

He wanted to tell Magnus exactly how perfect he was, how every little thing he's done is worthy of having him acclaimed and loved and wanted. He wanted to tell him that was a beautiful man with a beautiful soul, who deserved a beautiful person with a beautiful soul. He just wanted to blabber on about how perfect Magnus is, about how much love and happiness he deserved. 

But Magnus had told him not to praise him, Alec's going to respect that.

“Even you?” He finally managed to rasp, voice hoarse with desperation. 

He wanted to know, he needed to know if he would ever have a chance with Magnus. 

Magnus yawned before answering. “Even me.”

At that, Alec let out a breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I'll call Raphael, or would you like his number?” He began scrolling down his contact list, “he's really rude and snarky but I'm sure you'd get along— that sounded wrong, not that you're rude or snarky but you know what I mean, you can literally get along with an—” Alec looked up, only to see that Magnus had literally fallen asleep. 

And he was beautiful. 

For a moment, Alec was scared to breathe, scared that the exhalation would wake the older man. 

And when he breathed out, it was in the form of a low profanity. Because how was this man allowed to be so perfect?

** ~~~ **

“You poor poor soul” Magnus leant against his doorframe.

Alec sniffled. “I had the channel on” he said with bogus sadness. 

Magnus laughed out loud, shaking his head in an adoring manner. “Wondering why you're failing, huh?”

Alec gasped. “Excuse you! It's not my fault Jon Snow is so gorgeous! I'd give up my education, my parents, my siblings, my career, and my _kids_ for him!” 

Magnus' brows shot up, surprised by the suddenness of Alec's exaggerated attitude. 

“Would you give up your husband?” He slyly questioned, smirking once he saw Alec look down shyly.

“No.”

Magnus' expression softened. 

“Gods, Alexander” was all he managed to say. 

“I– uh, how's– how's the checklist?” Alec looked up, and Magnus grinned at the question. 

“Working on things, trying to work on my stubbornness and gullibility. Still don't understand how someone can be both”

Alec hummed. “You're stubborn with actions, gullible when it comes to opinion.”

Magnus understood. 

“Can we make something to eat? I'm hungry” he said.

Alec let go of the popcorn he had made to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones that he forgot wouldn't air, and stood up. “Yes, we can.”

** ~~~ **

“When you said can _we_ make something to eat, I didn't think you meant I do all the work and you just watch” Alec mused, prompting a laugh from Magnus.

“What do you want me to do?” Magnus questioned, hoping Alec would just let him be useless. 

“Get me the flour” Alec answered, “cupboard behind you.”

Magnus muttered something under his breath, making Alec smirk at the batter he's working on. 

Magnus opened the cupboard and looked up. “Where?”

“Top shelf, Magnus” Alec murmured to himself. He heard Magnus strain on his tiptoes, then turned to watch the way Magnus had his fingers outstretched, trying to get the tips to at least stroke the sack of flour.

Magnus wasn't physically small, he was actually only a few inches shorter than Alec, he was _tall_ , and muscly, and very very masculine, but the way he was grunting and stretching reminded Alec of a child. 

Alec usually had to stand on his tippy toes to get to the top shelf, so it came as no surprise that Magnus couldn't reach it either.

“Yes, Alexander! Watch me torment myself trying to get the stupid flour while you stand there, ogling my muscles!” Magnus exclaimed, cutting Alec out of his thoughts.

Alec chuckled. “It's rather fun” he playfully leant his hip against the island, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Magnus flattened his feet on the ground, giving up completely. 

Alec gave a small, fond shake of his head, then approached the older man from behind just as Magnus turned around. 

Magnus looked up, and Alec would have to be blind to not see the rosy tint on Magnus' cheeks as he stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the bag of flour. 

Magnus then cleared his throat and ducked beneath Alec's arm. Alec smiled to himself. 

“Magnus” he said, turning around only to catch the last glimpse of Magnus dipping his finger into the batter. “Magnus!”

Magnus laughed, licking the substance off. “I like this.”

“Magnus, I didn't mean to make you feel any lesser, I forgot how high the shelf was” Alec apologised indirectly. 

Magnus sighed. “Alec. Don't apologise for the tiniest of things. Really, I'm not that sensitive.”

Alec shrugged. “I know you're not. But I don't want you thinking that I intentionally asked you to get the flour so I can somehow… show you that you're.. Y'know..”

Magnus hummed. “I'll forgive you if you let me…” he trailed off, dipping his finger back into the batter. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, leaping forward and slapping Magnus' hand, “not the same finger!”

Magnus beamed.

** ~~~ **

“Catarina, I'm fine” Magnus sighed, “Alexander— no! I said I'm fine, he managed to get me a business deal” taking a sip of his drink, he glanced at the business card placed on his lap.

“Good” Catarina responded, “how is he treating you?”

At that, Magnus found himself smiling, head bowed. “He's treating me well” he responded, trying not to show how much the question affected him.

“Are you sure?” Catarina queried, “you know I've done that nursing course and I know exactly where his vital points are and I can easily—”

“Catarina” Magnus cut in with a chuckle, “I can handle myself. He's amazing, really.”

Catarina gave up with a sigh. “You know what to do if he ever says or does—”

“Cat!”

She laughed, nodding to herself. “Take care of yourself, Magnus” she bid him farewell, and Magnus nodded, returning the sentiment before hanging up.

** ~~~ **

“Jesus Christ, Alexander!” Magnus yelled out, “you terrified me!”

Alec rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry” he rasped, “sorry I'm just feeling a little tired and…” trailing off, he made his way towards the medicine cabinet and opened it. “Modafinil.”

Magnus snatched the box of pills from Alec and reads over it. “Nope” he said, “nope, you're not using this.”

“Magnus” Alec hissed, “I have a test tomorrow—”

“And that's why you have to _rest_ ” Magnus answers firmly, “go to bed, Alexander.”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can't afford to fail another subject, please just give it.”

Magnus held the box behind his back, giving a shake of his head. “To sleep, Alec. You won't fail if you get rest and—”

“Give it!” Alec yelled, then stopped to look away. “I'm sorry, it's just, with everything happening I—”

Magnus nodded. “Here you go” he placed the box on the counter and left the kitchen.

Alec sighed, dropping his head into his hands, inwardly scolding himself.

** ~~~ **

“Magnus? Asmodeus just called me” Alec held up to prove whatever point he was supposed to, “about a conference that he wants us to attend.”

Magnus nodded, eyes not leaving the sketch he was working on. 

“Magnus” Alec tried again, “are you still mad at me?”

“No” Magnus murmured, “I can't attend, I'm working on a project.”

Alec walked further into the living room and knelt down in front of the couch. “I'm sorry” he apologised, “I was tired and—”

Magnus smiled to himself. “Alec, it's okay. Really. I'm just a little behind and need to finish this asap” he looked up at Alec and gave him a reassuring squeeze of his eyes. 

Alec nodded in response. “Ok, I'll apologise on your behalf” he said, “take care of yourself, Magnus” Alec, maybe out of a growing habit, leant forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple, “and call me if you need anything, don't hesitate.” 

Magnus felt butterflies swarm in his stomach at the light brush of Alec's lips, then he exhaled shakily and nodded. “I'll make supper.”

At that, Alec chuckled and ruffled Magnus' hair. “Stay warm, the temperature is considerably low today.”

As soon as Alec was out, Magnus pulled his phone out, scrolling a little down his contact list until he found Camille's name. 

He pondered, his thumb hovering over the _Call_ button.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec arrived home only an hour later, and once he was through the front door, he shook the rain off his hair as he toed his shoes off. 

“I'm home!” He called out, his lip trembling, “fuck, it's freezing outside, I couldn't stay till the end so…” Alec stopped, “Magnus? You home?”

Magnus was home. 

He was in his room, heart pounding against his chest. He hoped Alec wouldn't walk in and see him. He hoped and hoped but luck wasn't on his side. 

Alec opened the door and peered inside furtively. “Magnus? You sl—” cutting himself off, Alec opened the door wider and stepped fully inside.

He looked Magnus' attire over. Once, then twice. “What's this?” The question left his lips, unkindly, but not critically. 

Magnus cleared his throat. 

Alec understood instantly. 

While Magnus expected him to lash out at him and wonder aloud how Magnus could betray him after everything's he's done for him, Alec said nothing. He just nodded, briefly. 

“Alexander I—”

“I'm sorry” Alec cut in, giving a wavering smile, “I'm sorry that I wasn't enough. But this…” he trailed off, “Magnus, please don't” he whispered with a hint of desperation, “please don't go back to her. You're so strong. You're doing so well and… don't. I swear I'll— just…” he didn't know what to say, he understood where Magnus was coming from, and it was okay. 

Magnus wasn't weak, he was used to her, she was a reliable source of god knows what, and it was okay. 

“Alexander, you don't understand, she's, she's been—”

Alec turned around to leave the room.

“Magnus. I need you to understand that Camille is more of an addiction, if you keep going back, you'll only hurt yourself more” before Magnus could rebut, Alec was out of the room.

** ~~~ **

It was a little past midnight when Magnus knocked on Alec's door. 

Alec was listening to music, resting back against his headboard, legs crooked and crossed and a book in hand. 

Magnus knocked twice more. 

When Alec's answer didn't come, he turned the knob and looked inside. 

Alec glanced at him, then sat up with a small smile and took his earphones out. “Hey.”

“Hi” Magnus replied shortly. 

Alec took his time to drink in his appearance, a warm-looking grey hoodie and maroon slacks. Perfect. 

“Can we talk?” Magnus questioned, transposing his weight to the opposite leg, “please.”

Alec's smile broadened tenuously, and he patted the spot beside him. “Come on in.”

Magnus stepped further inside and shut the door behind him, then trod carefully towards Alec's bed. He sat down. 

For minutes on end, he didn't say a word, and Alec didn't say anything either, letting him take his time. 

“You're my haven”

Those three words made Alec's heart leap in his chest, his fingers tremble on his lap, and his sight nearly blur. 

Magnus reached for Alec's hand, and slowly wrapped his fingers around his. “It's been weeks since I last left home now that I'm freelancing, so the pressure of work has been getting to me, my sleep schedule is screwed up, everything's going downhill. I'm sorry that I even considered—”

“No” Alec turned his hand in Magnus' and interlaced their fingers, “don't apologise. It's fine, I'm just worried about you” he assured gently. 

Magnus looked at Alec for a few moments, then he pulled his phone out. 

Alec blinked as Magnus opened his contact list and began scrolling down until he got to Camille's name. He opened it, pressed edit, then pressed delete contact. 

Alec smiled as Magnus clicked his phone off and looked back at him. “Forgiven?” He queried.

“There's nothing to be forgiven” Alec responded, a ghost of a smile still present on his lips, “so… your haven?”

At that, Magnus chuckled, “yes, Alexander, my haven, I always come to you, or you come to me. Either way, you're…” his eyes caught Alec's, “you're…” he couldn't find the right thing to say. 

Alec's gaze flickered between his eyes and lips, and Magnus could feel the heat rise to his face. 

“You're…” he looked down at his lap, “you're this tower of strength, you're cordial, you're benevolent and… protective. I hope you know that you make me feel the safest I've felt in… in _years_ ” Alec's thumb was running up and down the back of Magnus' hand, and he fervently wrung his hand, “Isabelle is amazing” he finally exhaled, “but I'm so so glad that you spoke up that night, at dinner, bringing up the whole LGBT friendly talk and offering yourself up for marriage. It sounds selfish, but…” Magnus turned to look at Alec, whose eyes were glazed over with so much emotion, “but I'll try to be better for you.”

Alec smiled. “You know, it's fine. I haven't been through half what you're going through, so please focus on yourself for now, hm?” He started, but Magnus didn't speak up because he knew Alec had more to say. He always did. “And I know you're trying to rely on yourself, but even I need some compliments every now and then, so let me do that for you, will you?” Alec's smirk crooked his lips smugly, and Magnus found himself laughing, unconsciously bumping his shoulder into Alec's. 

“Under one condition” he eventually said, “you let me sing your praises too?”

Alec's cheeks flamed, and he ducked his head shyly. “Ok.”

They fell silent, hand in hand. Magnus abortively tried to convince himself that the warmth Alec's hand offered didn't seep into him and warm his insides as well, spread comfort through him. 

Then he stood up, and he saw Alec's face drop as their hands slipped apart. It was all too sweet. 

“Raphael is coming over tomorrow” Alec said, dropping his hand to his lap, “if you'd like to talk business with him, I mean. I'll be going to the library to study a little, don't want to make two failed subjects three. My parents would disown me without further ado” he laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Magnus smiled down at him, nodding briefly. “You're studying two absolutely different things, you failing two subjects comes as a surprise considering the little amount of time you study, Alexander. You're smart, so very smart.”

“Stop it” Alec waved him off, cheeks flushing “and you need to start getting out more, greenery alleviates depression, nothing compares to the smell of newly-cut grass and petrichor” he added. 

Magnus lifted a hand and stroked Alec's hair away from his forehead. “I will, stop worrying.”

Alec closed his eyes briefly, then breathed out a goodnight.

Magnus approached the door, then stopped and looked at Alec over his shoulder. “I didn't call her.”

“Hm?”

“Camille. I didn't call her. I wanted to, but the bad weather disrupted the signal, so I didn't.. y'know, call her” Magnus smiled when he saw Alec's confusion turn to pride. 

“Good” Alec said, “great, but you were going to.. see her, weren't you?”

“Yeah” Magnus' throat narrowed around the word, “yeah, but I didn't, and I won't.”

** ~~~ **

“Joder! Hijo de puta!” Raphael muttered, pushing the cat away with his foot as he knocked the door. 

He heard soft padding, followed by the clicking of the door. 

A moment later, the door flung open and Magnus looked up, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

Raphael tried hard to keep up his stoic façade, but once Magnus let out a gentle "hello, you must be Raphael", he found himself smiling back, small and barely noticeable. 

“That's me— _joder!_ ” Raphael looked back up from the cat, “your cat has been following me from the foot of your building and I have allergies, please tell him to stop.”

Magnus glanced down at the cat, then back up. “That's not our cat” he said, blinking twice. 

“Stark!” Alec's voice boomed as he fell to his knees, legs folded beneath him. 

The cat ran in with a rattling meow — making Magnus jump back and watch the little demon — and jumped onto Alec's lap, both men eyeing the feline with fascination, although Raphael's expression didn't change one bit. 

“Stark?” Magnus queried, amused, and Alec smirked up at him. 

“I told you I'm naming my firstborn after your pun” he thrummed, “I've been feeding this fella for a few days now, apparently he's become a little attached, hm?” 

Magnus smiled. 

“Well, if you plan on keeping him, you're changing that name” he stated drily. 

Raphael cleared his throat and Magnus instantly turned to him. “Of course, come in” he opened the door further and Raphael stepped inside.

** ~~~ **

When Alec arrived home from the library, Magnus and Raphael's laughs were vigorously loud, and Alec found himself freezing in place at the bare idea of Raphael _laughing._

“Hey you two” he said, leaning against the doorway with a polite grin. 

Raphael looked up, eyes gleaming with humour. “Alexander!”

“Alec” Alec corrected with a sly smirk, enjoying this rather outgoing side of the little misery guts.

Raphael put his drink down, “Magnus has been telling me confidential information about you” he stated, ineptly. 

He must've had a lot to drink. 

Alec's brows arched. “Oh? Like what?”

Magnus stood up, then held his hands out in a balancing fashion. 

The next moment, Raphael and Magnus were both bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Alec blinked. 

“I hope you two discussed business and not just classified stories about me, most likely concoctions too” he pointed out, and Magnus grinned again, a wide cheshire smile.

Alec found himself smiling back. “Sit down, Magnus, you'll break your neck. My statement still stands, I don't wanna be a widower” he tilted his head against the wood of the doorframe. 

Raphael cleared his throat, sobering up and trying to force some coherence into his fuzzy mind. 

His grumpy expression was back and he promptly stood up. “I'll be on my way then. I'll tell my agent to give you a call tomorrow so we can set up a date and time to discuss business with mother.”

Magnus smiled, giving a tired, idle smile. 

“You're a good friend, Raph”

Alec winced at the nickname, ready for Raphael to start scolding his husband, but Raphael just gave a bow of his head and turned to Alec. 

He gave him an appreciative nod of his head, followed by a “you should at least consider making a move, Lightwood” then he was brushing past him, “I'm taking your driver.”

Once Raphael was out the door, Magnus settled his eyes on Alec, and the inviting smile alone was enough for Alec to straighten up.

“Don't forfeit me your company, Alexander” Magnus said, voice hoarse with alcohol and exhaustion. “I missed you.”

Alec's heart began to bang against his chest, and he allowed himself the luxury of just sitting next to Magnus.

Magnus sidled up to him, closer and closer until their shoulders were touching.

“Are you happy?”

Magnus sounded tipsy, but drunk enough to not know what he's saying? Impossible.

Alec turned his head to look at him. “Yes, I'm happy.”

“So am I” Magnus replied, “and I'm so, so tired.”

“Go to sleep” Alec replied quietly. 

“Chairman Meow?”

Alec shook with a wave of laughter. “What?”

“Chairman Meow” Magnus repeated, “the grey cat. Can we call him Chairman Meow?”

“Haha” Alec rolled his eyes, “no. Stark.”

“This should be a mutual decision” Magnus chided, scowling as he sat up, “Chairman Meow or nothing.”

“I'll go with nothing” Alec retorted, a smirk playing on his lips.

Magnus stood up and stormed off to his room, but not before muttering an “I can't believe our first fight is about a cat's name.”

Alec laughed.

** ~~~ **

“Magnus, wake up”

Magnus yelped, groaning himself out of sleep as he lifted his hands to rub at his eyes tiredly. “What is it, Alexander?”

“Get up, get dressed, we're going for a morning run” Alec was already flinging clothes at Magnus, blacks and reds and any colour he found suiting. 

Magnus groaned and covered his face with the quilt. “Too cold, Alexander. I honestly envy you for your enthusiasm, but go back to sleep.”

Alec flung the duvet off Magnus, glaring right at him. “Get up, Magnus. Or I'll— I'll pour water on you”

Magnus pouted. “Five more minutes?”

Alec looked between the pout and tired eyes sternly, showing no indication of capitulation, then gave up with a huff. “Five minutes.”

Magnus pulled the quilt back on top of him contently.

** ~~~ **

“You know I already have abs” Magnus leant against a tree and took a sip of his water. 

“I know” Alec answered.

“So you're not doing this because you think my body's…” Magnus squinted an eye, hoping Alec would understand what he's referring to. 

“You're perfect” Alec affirmed, “I just want you to breathe a little.”

“You're perfect too” Magnus, in a heartbeat, replied, “thank you for taking care of me.”

“I'm your husband” Alec blurted, and the way the first rays of sunlight shone on that red blush that blossomed over Alec's cheeks made Magnus' heart beat rapidly. 

He didn't know why he suddenly felt deep affection for Alec, but he did, and he didn't care because Alec was _promising._

“Well then, husband” Magnus stood straight, “shall we continue our morning run and have breakfast? I know a great place down the street that serves the best fattet hummus.”

Alec bit at his lip, and pretended to object because in all honesty, he was dying to go on this date-not-date with Magnus, but was scared that maybe Magnus was just suggesting breakfast out of courtesy and because he heard Alec's stomach rumble hungrily. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Don't act bashful.”

Alec grunted. “Well, if you insist. I'd love to have fattet hummus with you.”

“Good. Let's go.”


	17. Chapter 17

“You dork!” Magnus smacked Alec on the arm, “that's not even a joke!” Regardless the rather humourless joke that Alec had thrown at his husband, Magnus found himself laughing, and Alec smirked.

“Jokes are meant to make you laugh, and there, you're laughing” he mused.

“Because of the way you said it!” Magnus exclaimed, walking down the corridor to get to their apartment. 

“You still laughed” Alec chimed in melodically, treading idly after Magnus, whose laugh had died off. 

Alec watched as Magnus unlocked the door and pushed it open, a small smile on his lips. 

How could he look so elegant all the time? 

“Chairman Meow!” Magnus bent down and greeted the little feline, standing as he cradled him to his chest. 

Alec blinked. “Stark.”

“Chairman Meow” Magnus mumbled, ambling inside with Alec at his heel. 

“Stark!” Alec groaned, “he's my cat too!”

“Chairman Meow. Stark can be his middle name. So it's Chairman Meow Stark Lightwood-Bane” smirking, Magnus sat down and looked up at Alec with a smug wink. 

Alec sighed. “Unhusbanded” he muttered, and Magnus laughed out loud. 

“Cute”

Alec's cheeks instantly heated up, and he turned to the kitchen. “Would you like anything?” He asked.

“Ah, yes please, sweetheart. Can you get me the protein bar from the fridge?” Magnus answered, and Alec nodded. 

“And you, Stark?”

Chairman Meow looked away disdainfully, and Magnus howled out a laugh, running his fingers through the cat's fur. 

Alec glared, then stiffly turned around and left for the kitchen.

** ~~~ **

“What's your fear?”

Magnus and Alec had been sitting in the living room for a few silent hours, Magnus working on a project and Alec attempting to study but ending up watching whatever show was on. 

“Hm?”

“Your fear” Magnus repeated, “what's yours?”

Alec frowned, brows drawn together pensively, then bit down on his lip and glanced at Magnus. “Failing.”

Magnus chuckled. “No, really.”

“Really” Alec answered, “I'm scared of failing, disappointing myself, getting my hopes up to be let down” he continued.

“Success isn't everything” Magnus pointed out, then gave a slow eye roll when he saw Alec's smirk, “unless, of course, you have a lovely rant about success” he sat up, lifting the pillow that held his laptop and putting it away. 

He stood up and walked towards Alec's sofa, sitting down next to him with an exhausted sigh. “Speak.”

Alec smirked. “I think success is doing something that makes you happy” he said, flatly. 

Magnus propped his elbow on the backrest, resting his head on his palm as he watched Alec speak.

“Some people think that success can be measured by the volume of praises and acclamation they get, some people think that it can be measured by the amount of zeros in their salary money, or the quantity and status of the men and women swarming around them, others think it's about the cameras pointed at them, the interviews asked of them, the popularity of the magazines they feature in…” Alec was facing Magnus now, and Magnus was watching him with fascination, “I just think that the happier you are, the more successful it makes you.”

Alec saw Magnus' jaw flex, eyes gleaming with pride and reverence. 

No one looked at him the way Magnus did, and it was something that got hope rising inside the younger man. 

“You're truly one fascinating man, Alexander Lightwood” Magnus exhaled dreamily, “speak more, I like your perspective.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, then pressed his lips together and shyly ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't know what to talk about.”

“Neither do I, but I enjoy your company, so we can either pick at your marvellous brain, or we can watch a movie” Magnus reached for the remote and turned the volume of the TV up. 

Alec smiled. “Ok, let's watch TV.”

Alec's hand extended over the backrest, and Magnus moved closer to him until his arm was brushing Alec's ribs. 

Alec smiled. 

Somewhere mid-movie, Magnus buried his face in Alec's side, cringing. “Tell me he's not going to put him in the acid” he mumbled. 

Alec laughed, curling his extended arm around Magnus and pulling him closer. “He has to in order to get rid of the body” he replied sympathetically, “but he does shoot him first so don't be scared.”

Magnus lifted his head and peeked at the TV, then sat up straighter, seemingly gaining courage. 

Alec admired him, the way his eyes widened tenuously at the sound of the gunshot, the way he jumped and sank back into Alec's embrace, the smirk that settled on his lips when he realised that Alec was gawki— 

Alec looked away, and Magnus hummed amusingly. “Enjoying the movie, my dear?” 

Alec's cheeks turned red. “Shut up” he sputtered. 

“Make me.”

Alec hadn't expected that.

His breath hitched, his heart beginning to palpitate as he let Magnus' closeness sink into him, making heat roll down his spine and settle at the base, just above his tailbone.

He was looking between Magnus' eyes and lips like he always did. Something that never ceased to send a thrill of shyness through the older man. 

It was different. 

Magnus had never been shy around anyone until he met Alec. Maybe it was because Alec only had eyes for him. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at him and spoke to him.

Magnus had to be stupid to not notice how lovingly Alec looks at him, how so very lovingly. And it made him think what it would be like to get involved, to let him in, to let himself fall in love again. 

Somehow, the thought wasn't as terrifying as Magnus thought it would be. Scary, yes. But not impossible. 

Alec was respectful. He was kind and considerate and maybe he was what Magnus wanted. _Needed._

He ventured a glance at Alec's lips, his own parting slightly. 

In all honesty, he didn't know who leant in first, but he could feel Alec's warm breath against his lips, comforting and pacifying. He could feel all anxiety flow out of his body as Alec rested his other hand on his neck, gentle and warm in comparison with Magnus' skin. 

And once Magnus felt the graze of Alec's soft lips against his, silky gentle and so _so_ Alec, he placed his hands on Alec's chest and pulled back instantly, as if he'd just been burnt by fire. 

Alec looked away, gulping, the tendons of his neck straining and his jaw clenching and unclenching as he shut his eyes. 

Magnus stayed still for seconds, watching as Alec began to uncomfortably look at anything but him. 

He was scared. 

“Alec, it's not what—”

“You don't have to have a reason not to kiss me” Alec said, potent but gentle as he turned to lock gazes with Magnus, “and even if you did, that doesn't leave you under an obligation to tell me what it is.”

Magnus laughed, a soft laughter that left his nose in a huff. It wasn't a mocking laugh, or one that was meant to belittle Alec, just a kind, _don't be silly_ laugh.

“Alexander” he said, “darling, the only reason I think we… shouldn't… is because I'm still on the rebound, and I don't want you thinking that I only have an interest in you because you're good for my self esteem.”

Alec gaped, jaw slack, and Magnus could easily pinpoint the second he let realisation wash over him. “Oh” Alec said, cheeks flaming red, “so… um, so you do… like me?”

“Like you?” Magnus' brows rose in amusement, “I've liked you ever since I lay eyes on you. You were such a gentleman, trying to court me when I was supposed to marry your sister.” 

Alec licked his lips sheepishly. “No, I mean, do you like, _like like_ me?” He wished he could just sink into the ground. This was too embarrassingly stupid.

“Like like you?” Magnus was just teasing him now, cocking a playful brow with an amused smirk “yes Alexander, I _like like_ you so very much.”

Alec nodded, feeling quite accomplished. “Ok, good, great!”

Magnus looked at him, and Alec slowly looked down.

“Ok” Magnus ventured, “still working on your dothraki?” 

Alec shrugged, “I studied a few stuff.”

“Then bid me good night” Magnus said, “or farewell.”

“Right” Alec cleared his throat, “um, es havazhaan” lifting his head proudly, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Magnus convulsed into a fit of laughter. “I hate to disappoint you, but you just told me to get lost” he paused, “I may not be fond of the show, but the books are my weakness. Goodbye is hajas, literally translated to _be strong._ ”

Alec felt his cheeks paint over with shame and he gave a low grunt. The next moment, Magnus was ruffling his hair. “Don't worry, zhey jalan atthirari anni, you'll get there.”

Alec looked up. “You just called me the moon of your life.”

“And you told me to get lost” Magnus retaliated, making Alec laugh. 

“Ok, _shekh ma shieraki anni,_ I have uni tomorrow, so I'm going to bed, goodnight” he got up vigorously and began to leave, but Magnus' hold on his wrist stopped him, and Alec turned to him. 

Before he had the chance to question him, Magnus pulled him down and pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

He could feel the effect he had on Alec radiate off the younger man's cheek, and he smiled to himself as he slowly let go of Alec's wrist. 

Alec stood straight, looked at Magnus for a few moments, then scampered off in a hurry.

** ~~~ **

The following week was uneventful on Alec's behalf. 

Magnus on the other hand, met up with Raphael's agent, talked business, cooked twice and opened the windows too much that he was flu-ridden.

“I told you not to keep the windows open overnight” Alec sighed, placing the bowl of soup on the table. “Now look what you've done to yourself.”

Magnus sniffled, then blinked a few times before sneezing. “I'm sorry” he breathed out in a rush, and sneezed once again. 

Alec passed him the box of tissues as he turned the weather forecast on. 

“Stormy” he said, “I closed your bedroom windows, turned the heater on, and Magnus, keep the door open so the air can be circulated, hm?”

Magnus gave a small nod and Alec placed the bowl in his hands, then passed him a spoon. “Drink your soup, call me when you're done so I can take the bowl to the kitchen, oh, and if you need—”

“Alexander” Magnus mumbled, “I'll be fine.”

“Clearly” Alec deadpanned, “at least your flu's gotten better. I told you to tag along for the trivalent vaccination, but no! You were too cold to get out of bed, now look at yourself.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, yapping his mouth in a poor imitation of Alec's words. 

Alec gasped in feigned affront, then stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut. 

“Wait! Alexander! Come back, I was just teasing!” Magnus shouted, laughing lightly.

Alec chuckled, walking back to his bed with a fond smirk.

** ~~~ **

“Your immune system is nice and ripe” Alec affirmed, “your turn to do the dishes.”

“Alec!” 

“No _Alec_ , you're doing the dishes. I have a test tomorrow, and to be frank, I don't even know what subject it is” Alec left the room and flopped onto the couch.

“You'd know if you weren't watching TV 24/7” Magnus mumbled.

“Heard that!” Alec exclaimed. 

“Alexander, it's too cold! The water's too cold!” Magnus complained. Alec smirked to himself. 

“Leave it and come here then” 

The sentence alone managed to make Magnus' face heat up, teeth clamping down on his lip.

“I'm being an ineffective husband, aren't I?” Magnus queried once he was sitting next to Alec. 

Alec hummed, faking thought. “No” he finally said, “you're beautiful, you're funny, you cook sometimes, and you work. You're very effective to me” Alec turned to look at Magnus, and Magnus smiled at him. 

“Really?”

“Really really” Alec answered, “also, Stark—”

“Chairman Meow” 

“ _Stark_ would starve without you, I've only once owned a cat, and I was four, my parents gave him to the shelter when I turned eight, saying pets are for children” Alec smiled sadly at the memory, and Magnus' expression softened as he moved closer to the younger man. 

“I'm sorry” he said gently, “I know what it's like to lose something you love, and it's hard.”

Alec smiled, “it was a long time ago, but…” his cheeks began gaining a light shade of red and Magnus leant down to catch Alec's eyes. 

“But what?”

“If I ever— it's not possible because well, y'know, we're married, but if I were ever to adopt a child, I hope I won't be half as harsh as my parents” Alec slowly looked up. 

Magnus' smile broadened. “You won't be” he rested his elbow on the backrest of the couch, his fingers idly running through Alec's hair. “You'd make an amazing father.”

Alec's heart leapt in his chest. “So would you.”

Magnus looked at Alec long and hard. “Alexander.”

“Yeah?”

“You know I'm always here” he gave a squeeze to the back of Alec's hand, “you can talk to me. I'm a good listener.” 

Alec nodded. “I know” he exhaled, “and I'm so so grateful for you.”

Magnus, like a pair of weeks before, pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek. “Good” he said, “now, study hard, I don't want you failing and having your parents give you a hard time.”

Alec smiled to himself. “Ok.”

“Ok” Magnus beamed, “tell me if you need anything, I'll be in my room, attempting to follow my fiasco of a workout programme.”

Alec blinked. “It's not a fiasco, people would die for a body like yours” he encouraged, letting his eyes quickly skim Magnus' full height as the older man stood. 

Magnus was muscular. 

Alec knew that the first second he set eyes on him, and him wearing the silks he wore only made his appearance more powerful. It was hard to explain, but Magnus stood out. 

And Alec liked that. He like different. He liked unique. He liked Magnus. 

“I'm shorter than you” Magnus pointed out drily. 

“And I'm a fucking tree, what're you aiming at?” Alec retaliated, making Magnus' shake his head with a chortle. 

“A tree?”

“A tree” Alec nodded, “six foot three isn't a very common height. You're what? Five foot eleven?”

Magnus gave a small nod. 

“That's the perfect height” Alec complimented.

Magnus wasn't fishing for compliments, but he did savour every time Alec told him he's beautiful, it made him feel desired, it made him happy and to be honest, Alec played a grand role in Magnus' recovery. Not only from heartbreak, but from his wavering self-esteem as well. 

And when he saw Alec begin to stammer, saying something about Magnus' six-pack, Magnus laughed, something he's been doing an awful lot lately. 

“Ready for a pun?” Magnus shifted to the opposite leg, giving a small, coy smile.

“Yep”

“Six foot tree” Magnus giggled, and Alec actually face palmed, looking away with an extremely wide, toothy and fond smile. 

“Go away, Magnus” he laughed, shoulders shaking as he shut his eyes. 

Magnus was just too much sometimes.

“Can you make pizza?” Magnus cut in, and Alec cocked a brow, lowering his hand from his face “during your break since you enjoy cooking.”

Alec blinked, unimpressed. 

“Please, my beautiful, kind, utterly hypn—”

“Flattery will get you nowhere”

“—otic hustree?” Magnus grinned. 

“Hustree?” Alec cracked a smile, and Magnus tentatively jutted his lower lip. 

He hasn't pouted in some time, and last time he did, Camille scrunched her face up and told him to never do it again. He did pout once or twice around Alec, but Alec seemed to have his attention elsewhere so he missed out on it. Pity. 

Once Alec saw that pout though, he shut his books and gave a slow nod. 

“Nope” Magnus stepped forward and reopened his books, “after you study” he tapped his fingernail twice on the page, eyes on Alec's, “and I want to be there so I can learn how you make such delectable pizza.”

Alec nodded again, slower than before.  
Magnus wondered if his pout made Alec's mind short circuit?

He said nothing, smiled, then walked away. 

“Wait, Magnus” Alec called out, “there a— uh, one of those formal stuff tomorrow night, we have to go, but if you don't want to I can cover up for you, since it's going to be freezing and the thunderstorm–”

“I want to go” Magnus interrupted, “I'd do anything for a free drink. The question is, do _you_ want to go? I'm not constraining you to tag along.”

Alec smirked. “Free drinks. But I mean there'll be a lot of people. From different enterprises” he hoped his reference to Camille would pass Magnus' mind. 

Magnus nodded. “I know. But I can't hide forever” he began walking again, “and my husband will be by my side, right?”

Alec wanted to bury his face in a pillow. “Yes” he breathed out, “with every step.”

“That's all I need.”

** ~~~ **

“When you said free drinks, I at least expected aqua vitae, not this cheap, rotgut whatever you want to name it” Magnus muttered, lifting the drink and looking into it with a disgusted frown. 

Alec laughed softly. “Magnus, at least act modest and say the drinks are nice.”

Magnus turned to him, sighing as he handed him his glass. “Since you like it so much, have a drink.”

“I'm going to be driving us home” Alec replied, taking the glass and placing it on the tray of a passing cater boy. 

“Home” Magnus sighed dreamily, “it's so cold here, I want to go home.”

“We've been here for ten minutes, Magnus” Alec laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides as he looked around. 

“And no one has approached us” Magnus grinned, “bisexuality has its perks, Alexander. Everyone thinks you're going to climb on their lap and grind on them just because you swing both ways, so they stay away” murmuring, Magnus blindly reached for Alec's hand and grasped it. 

Alec laughed out loud, almost too loud. People's eyes averted to them, and Alec lifted his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat to let his laugh die off.

“No inappropriate humour, Magnus” he said lowly, but squeezed lightly on his hand nonetheless. 

“No, but tell me it's not true!” Magnus began, a complaining edge in his tone, “people give bisexuals a hard time because they think they're going to unbuckle their pants as soon as they get the chance, they don't understand that bisexuals, like myself, have standards too.”

Once Magnus saw Camille approaching, his heart began beating faster and he looked at Alec, acting unfazed. 

“And oh Alexander, you've so easily reached my cloud-nuzzling standards” he breathed out. 

Alec's cheeks turned red and warm, ears flaming, but when Camille stopped in front of them, arm curled around a blond man's, he composed himself. 

“Ms. Belcourt” Magnus and Alec said in sync. 

“Mr. Lightwood” Camille answered with a smile, then turned to Magnus, “Magnus.”

Magnus gave a small twitch of his lips. 

“You two are… friendlier than I last saw you” Camille's voice was mellow but so fucking annoying as she eyed their interlaced hands with as much disgust as she could muster.

“Yes, we _do_ live in the same house after all” Magnus answered before Alec could have the opportunity to retaliate with something much sassier and most likely cause a scene.

“Hm” Camille looked Magnus over slowly, “I see distance has made you more—”

“Lively and beautiful” Alec cut in, then scanned his eyes around them before looking back at the woman. He began to speak, but Magnus beat him to it.

“Ms. Belcourt, if you're not here to discuss business, which of course, with the stunt you pulled a few weeks ago to rob me off my job, you're definitely not, please rid us of your company” he smiled slightly, putting on a friendly façade.

Camille looked taken by surprise, but tried not to show it as she pulled the blond man closer to her. “Let's go, my darling” she said softly, and they walked away. 

Alec licked at his lips, leaning down to whisper in Magnus' ear. 

“I'm so, _so_ proud of you, Magnus.”

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand tighter, taking whatever strength and courage his husband's simple touch offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as you can see, Magnus _really_ hates the cold. 
> 
> I'm sure he'll seek some warmth soon. *two eyes emoji*
> 
> Also, the cat name bicker will continue forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy, drama-free chapter. Finally?
> 
> **_____**

“Alec” Magnus whispered, a blinding light managing to seep through Alec's closed eyelids and making him groan. 

“Hm?” He lifted his hand to cover his face, “turn the light off, it's hurting my eyes” he rasped out, easing his eyes open. 

Magnus stood by his bed, hair tousled and sticking up in different directions, and a freaked out look on his face. 

Propping himself on his elbows, Alec sobered up. “What's wrong?” He asked quietly, and Magnus glanced around him before looking back at Alec. 

“Remember when we talked about fears?” He asked, and Alec smiled tiredly. 

“Yes.”

“Well, loneliness isn't the only thing I'm scared of, I should've told you but I didn't think it was important and—”

“Magnus” Alec breathed out, “what brought this on?” 

Magnus stood straighter, fidgeting from one leg to another. “The electricity's out, and the storm, and..” He stopped, hoping Alec understood. 

Alec did. 

“And the cold” Magnus added in a mumble.

Alec blinked, then took a slow, deep breath. “You want to…” he felt the heat rise to his face as he let out a sigh, “sleep next to me?”

Magnus gave a small nod, and Alec instantly scooted over and lifted the covers for him, allowing him to sleep in the warm side of the bed. 

Magnus instantly climbed into bed and lifted the covers all the way up to his chin, staring up at the ceiling with terrified eyes.

Alec laughed, once, then twice. “Hey, now” he exhaled, “don't be scared, I'm here” at that, Magnus gave a small nod, letting fear loosen its grip on him. 

“I always thought you just hated the cold” Alec started, “but… scared of it?”

Magnus swallowed. 

“You don't have to tell me” Alec amended, “you're not obligated to.”

Magnus turned onto his side, shutting his eyes briefly. “I used to resort to cold showers whenever I felt unworthy” he said, too quietly, “or hurt, or anything. So somehow, I now associate the cold with my pain, if that makes sense.” 

Alec fell silent for a few seconds, then smiled and reached for Magnus' hand beneath the duvet. 

“Remember when I said that my shoulders and chest are always available?” He squeezed lightly, “I wasn't lying.”

Almost instantly, Magnus moved closer and closer until his forehead was touching Alec's collarbone, and Alec couldn't breathe even if he wanted to. 

“Body heat, Alexander” Magnus muttered, and Alec laughed breathily, hand leaving Magnus' to girth his waist and pull him closer till the older man could almost hear his rapid heartbeat. 

Magnus let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. 

“Thank you” he breathed out, letting Alec's heat sink into him and warm him to the core as he slung an arm over his waist.

Alec somewhat pulled him closer and into a more comfortable position. “You're welcome” he said, “Magnus?”

“Hm?” Magnus was already dozing off, eyes drooping with sleep as Alec ran his hand up and down his back soothingly.

“I..” Alec trailed off, “I…”

Magnus tiredly looked up. “You what?”

Biting down on his lip, Alec clenched his eyes shut. “I think I snore.”

Magnus let out a soft, careless laugh, then burrowed his head back in Alec's chest. “I'm not bothered, darling” he replied, voice muffled and laced with fondness. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

** ~~~ **

Waking up next to Magnus made Alec beyond nervous. 

He could hear Magnus' regulated breath as the older man slept against him, back against Alec's chest with the softest and most soothing of snores. 

Alec liked the change of position.

He cursed lightly under his breath, then slowly, and without causing disturbance, slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to make himself presentable to the man seeking comfort in his bed. 

He brushed his teeth quickly, washed his face, attempted to brush his hair, then creeped back into his room and into his bed.

Magnus hadn't moved since Alec left, the quilt covering most his face and his body curled up. 

As carefully as possible, Alec wrapped his arm back around Magnus and pulled him back against him, smiling slightly. 

“No need to fake sleep” he whispered, making a small laugh escape Magnus. 

“How'd you know?” He questioned.

“Pattern of breath, and I could see the kohl on your eyes from the door, did you really freshen your makeup and come back to bed?” Alec laughed softly.

Magnus grunted. “Not for you.”

“Oh?” Alec arched a playful brow, though he knew Magnus couldn't see him, “for who then?”

“For myself” Magnus replied simply, turning around to come face to face with Alec “Arabic kohl has a lot of benefits. Ithmid cleanses the eyes and helps with eyelash growth” to prove his point, he batted his eyelashes, grinning demurely, “besides, it's beautiful.”

Alec smiled. “Agreed” he responded, “but you know I like your face, right?”

Magnus quirked a brow, and Alec blinked rapidly. “That sounded creepy” he affirmed, “I mean, I think you're beautiful both ways.” 

Magnus smiled, genuine and small. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec adjusted the duvet so it was covering Magnus' shoulders. “Cold?” 

Magnus shook his head. “No.”

“Good” Alec whispered, keeping the distance between them, “hungry?”

Magnus' eyes drooped drowsily. “No.”

“Tired?” Alec questioned once again, and when Magnus nodded, he smiled.

“Do you want me to leave the room? I'm not tired” he didn't know why his decibels were so low, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. In fact, it looked like he rather enjoyed the discreetness of their conversation. 

“I don't mind you watching me sleep” he smirked, making Alec roll his eyes.

Only a few silent minutes passed before Magnus was asleep again, and Alec was tempted to squeeze his hands between his thighs to hold back from holding Magnus to him again. 

Relinquishing to his desire, Alec finally, after half an hour of just watching Magnus' chest rise and fall rhythmically, lifted a hand and slowly ran his fingers down Magnus' cheek.

His breath hitched, his heart beginning to thud faster as he stroked the beauty spot just above Magnus' right brow. 

_Beautiful._

That's what Magnus was. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Kind. Sweet. Loving. Caring. The closest to perfection Alec had ever and will ever encounter. 

Slowly, Alec brushed Magnus' hair away from his forehead and leant forward to press a kiss to his beauty spot. It was just something he'd been wanting to do for _so long._

Magnus let out a breath, almost sigh in his sleep, and Alec then realised that he couldn't stay in bed with him anymore. 

He wanted him. 

And not sexually. Not now. He just wanted to hold him, to warm him and love him. It was on the vicinity of overwhelming, too much, but not really. Not quite enough.

So Alec left bed and went for the kitchen.

** ~~~ **

The loud ringtone was what rouse Magnus from his deep, serene sleep.

He had left his phone under Alec's pillow after using its light to shake Alec out of sleep the night before, so he idly slid his hand beneath the pillow and pulled it out. 

Blindly pressing ‘Accept’, he brought the phone to his ear with a hoarse “Mr. Bane speaking.”

Only a minute passed before he was rushing out of the room and into the kitchen where Alec was. “I got the job!” He yelled out, and he didn't have time to register his muscles' movements before he was throwing himself into Alec's arms. 

Alec held him around the waist and hugged back, swaying from side to side in an exhilarating fashion. “You'll just keep making me prouder, won't you?” He whispered against Magnus' neck, and Magnus laughed into Alec's shoulder. 

“Anything I do makes you proud” he teased. 

“Yeah, well it's not my fault you're such a great man” Alec retorted, his hold on Magnus not loosening a notch. 

Magnus fell silent, cherishing the moment with closed eyes and a mirthful smile. 

“Hey” Alec whispered, “you're barefooted” he pulled back slowly, arms sliding up to Magnus' biceps and holding onto them as to balance him. “Wear something, then come and eat, I'm attempting waffles. Since you work out a lot, you must be craving carbs.”

Magnus gasped. “Alexander, are you trying to hurt my diet?” He furrowed his brows in forged disapproval, and Alec grinned.

“Is it working?”

Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder at the waffles, “I wish my calories burnt as fast as the waffles you're making.”

Alec instantly ran for the waffle maker, cursing loudly. 

Watching him for a few moments, Magnus just smiled, cocking his head to the side as Alec flailed his hand with a hiss of "shit" and more flailing, then he rushed back to Alec's room to wear his slippers.

** ~~~ **

“Hey, Magnus” Alec hopped into the room on one foot, slipping his boot onto the other, “I'm going shopping with the guys, wanna join?”

Magnus was in the middle of a redecoration. He was rearranging the sofas in the living room, hand on his chin as he thought of the right position for each, but once Alec's question sank in, he looked up. “Ha?”

“Shopping” Alec zipped up his boot and stood straight, “with the clique, we'll have fun, there'll be food, do you want to come with me?”

Magnus really wanted to decline, but shopping, and food and most likely drinks? 

He did _pretend_ to not want to, but when Alec gave him an unstirred look, Magnus looked down, cheeks tinting with something akin to embarrassment. 

“Oh, honey” Alec said, clearly amused, “get dressed, I'll wait for you in the car?” 

Magnus scratched the back of his head demurely, then gave a small nod and strutted to his room. 

Alec watched after him with an affectionate smile, then turned around and left for his car.

** ~~~ **

Magnus looked around cautiously once he caught himself staring at a shirt, making sure no one saw him. 

He knew Alec and his _clique_ wouldn't judge him for what he chose to wear, not because they're Alec's friends, but because he knew they were open-minded. 

However, his insecurities were always needled whenever he was looking at a piece of clothing he liked in public, let alone trying it on. 

Alec approached him with a lopsided smile. “See anything you like?” He asked once he was in Magnus' range of audibility. 

Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it and repeated the process again. “Not really” he shrugged, “I'm very hard to please.” 

Alec let out a breathless laugh and looked around them. Once he caught sight of the shirt, he let out a hum and jerked his chin in its direction. “That's nice” he said, “and so you.” 

Magnus was on the verge of replying, but Alec was already wandering off to inspect the shirt up close.

“Awh” Alec cooed, “it's perfect for you” he turned to Magnus, holding it up, “why don't you try it on?”

Magnus felt anxiety rise in him and he started to shake his head. 

“N-No, I, uh, no…” he swallowed, shutting his eyes briefly, “I'm just browsing, darling. I didn't put buying into consideration.” 

Alec dropped his hand to his side, expression softening. “I want to buy it for you” he said, “as a very very very late birthday present.”

“My birthday is in two months” Magnus inputted, and Alec puckered his lips guiltily. 

“Very very very early birthday present?” His voice turned high pitched, eye squinting questioningly, and Magnus laughed, unable to keep it in any longer. 

“If you're uncomfortable changing in public, we can buy it and swap it tomorrow if it's not the right size” Alec whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was there to overhear. 

Magnus flexed his jaw, gaze fraught with loving veneration.

He started to respond, but Izzy cut in before he could even let out a coherent word. 

“Hey guys, done here? We're going to get something to eat” she called out. 

Magnus and Alec didn't break eye-contact for seconds on end, unable to, then Magnus blinked and stepped back. 

“Yeah” Alec breathed out, turning to his sister, “yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a moment, order the usual for me” he turned back to Magnus with a smile, “go on, I'll join you in a second, hm?”

Magnus nodded, the sound of Izzy's heels against the marble of the ground getting lower with every step she took away from the couple. 

“I'll wait for you outside” Magnus whispered, then bowed his head with a smile and walked away.

** ~~~ **

Magnus offered to sit in the backseat on the way home and Alec really had zero time to deprecate, because Jace was already slipping into the passenger seat. 

Alec said nothing, pushing his key into the ignition. 

And the whole way back, he couldn't help but be internally thankful for the plethora of red traffic lights. It gave him time to look in the rear-view mirror at Magnus. 

Most times, Magnus caught his eyes and smiled, then looked down at his fiddling fingers. 

It was the most heartwarming thing Alec had ever encountered.

Other times, Magnus would be looking out the window, hand rubbing up and down his arm. 

Once Alec had dropped everyone off, he closed all the windows and turned the A/C on. 

Magnus smiled. 

“You can climb upfront if you'd like” Alec said, biting on his first knuckle as he used the opposite hand to steer the wheel. 

Magnus declined politely, saying he's too worn out to move. 

It was a twenty minute ride home excluding all the traffic, but when Alec finally parked, exhaling a sigh of relief, he looked in the mirror to see that Magnus had dozed off. 

A small smile upturned his lips and he climbed out of the car to open Magnus' door. 

Magnus' eyes instantly snapped open at the sudden gush of cold air, and Alec took his jacket off to wrap it around him. “We're home” he murmured, “let's get you to our apartment, shall we?” 

Magnus smiled tiredly, and Alec helped him out of the car, adjusting his bag in the process. 

Even in the elevator, Magnus didn't complain about how tired he was or how much his legs hurt from walking for so long. He only fidgeted from one leg to another, silently grousing to himself. 

Alec's hand on his shoulder made him jump, which caused Alec to retreat and step back. “Magnus, what's wrong?”

Magnus gave a light shake of his head. “Nothing, darling. Exhaustion makes me a little tense” he rasped.

** ~~~ **

Alec lifted the covers over the older man, “I hope today wasn't too much for you.”

Magnus blinked slowly, giving a small nod. “It was lovely” he assured, prompting a smile from Alec. “Your siblings are terribly kind and considerate, though I don't see where they got it all from.”

Alec chortled at the insult aimed at his parents, glad that Magnus had finally left his little shell and decided to speak up and express his opinion. 

“It's not genetical” he said softly, “you just bring out the best in us.”

Magnus closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, and he felt the brush of Alec's lips against his forehead, followed by a small goodnight and the sound of the lamp switch clicking.

His groggy mind was tempted to reach out for Alec and tell him to stay, because no one could offer him warmth as much as he did, but the sensible part of his mind didn't allow his muscles to move.


	19. Chapter 19

“You get mad quickly.” 

Alec furrowed his brows at his novel, then looked up. “Excuse me?”

Magnus shrugged. “I was just thinking about how perfect you are and trying to pick flaws” he smirked, “you get angry quickly.”

Alec straightened his back, shutting the book. “Go on” he instructed, not unkindly or irritably. 

“Kindness is virtuous, but you're too kind” Magnus said, “and if anything I'm saying is making you—”

“No” Alec cut in, “you asked me to point out your flaws and I did, speak.”

“Ok” Magnus gnawed at his lower lip, “well, you forgive too easily” he pointed out, “and quickly, without even wanting to hear an apology, which makes others become prideful and ignorant to their mistakes.”

Alec smiled, bracing his elbow on the armrest of the couch and propping his head on his palm. 

“So that way, you're also morally corrupting others” Magnus teased, “you're too gentle to the point where you can spoil. Everything I'm saying is produced from your urbane characteristics” he said, making Alec's smile stretch a little more. 

“Go on.”

Magnus hummed, pensive, with a thoughtful expression. “You're sneaky.”

“Sneaky? Me?” Alec laughed out. 

“Yeah. I mean, you did it for me, but remember when you untagged me from that picture? Sneaky, naughty” seeing Alec's blush darken high on his cheeks stirred something deep in Magnus. 

Alec licked at his lips. “I didn't want you to get hurt.”

“Which leads to the following flaw” Magnus chimed in cheekily, “you're overprotective.”

Alec started to refute the soubriquet, but Magnus lifted a finger, making him seal his lips.

“It's sweet” Magnus said, “it makes me feel safe, but you know you can't protect me from every little thing in the world, right?”

Alec steeled himself for the embarrassment of Magnus' scolding, looking down at his lap as he played with a stray thread of his loose pyjama pants. 

Moments passed, and Alec felt the couch beside him dip as Magnus took a spot. 

He wasn't ready for more. 

“Yet, you're still the most loveable man I've ever met” Magnus said, genuine sincerity threaded in his words. 

Alec smiled, lifting his gaze furtively to look at the older man. When he saw that Magnus was looking right at him, he quickly looked back down. 

Stark (Chairman Meow) jumped onto Alec's lap and began to nudge his nose against Alec's fiddling hands, begging for his attention. 

Alec rubbed his knuckles over his head. “Hey, Stark” he said softly, trying to distract himself from Magnus' loving gaze. 

“Chairman Meow” Magnus amended. 

Alec grunted, but decided not to spurn the ludicrous name. 

“Alexander”

Alec didn't say anything, keeping his full attentiveness on the feline seeking love on his lap. 

Magnus realised his nervous gestures, from the jaw flexing to the curling of his toes and the shaking of one leg.

He hurt him. 

“Alexander” Magnus breathed out, “darling I didn't mean to– if you told me it would… if you told me that pointing out your defects would hurt you, I wouldn't have revealed them to you.” 

Magnus couldn't help but feel a little angry, because Alec was the one to encourage him to speak his mind. 

Alec smiled, feeble and small. “I'm not hurt.” 

Magnus sighed. “Sure.”

“I'm not” Alec turned to look at him, “I'm just… scared.”

Magnus blinked, surprised by the very idea of Alec being scared. “Scared? Of what?”

“Not being good enough” Alec replied in a heartbeat, “being replaced, being let down, a lot of things, and now– now that you alluded to my imperfections, it's…”

“Alec” Magnus exhaled, “Alexander, you can't be perfect. It's impossible for someone to be perfect.”

“You're perfect.”

“I'm not” Magnus said, “I'm not even close. I'm insecure at times, I'm vulnerable, and you've seen that on countless occasions, I'm bitter sometimes, I'm a lot of things, perfect isn't one of them. Can you look at me when I speak?” 

Alec did, blinking a few times to brace himself for the critical look Magnus was pointing at him. 

However, Magnus was just smiling. “Your flaws debouch from the most ethical traits, Alexander” Magnus moved closer, lifting a hand to cup the side of his cheek. 

Alec leant into his touch, closing his eyes, and when he opened them, met with Magnus' intense stare, charged with respect and radiating something inexplicably close to desire, his lips parted, blood pounding in his ears.

He exhaled shakily, heeding the soundless question pendent between the little gap that separated them. 

_Is it time?_

Alec was the one to voice it with a low “can I?” 

And Magnus understood, the hand that framed Alec's cheek moving down till Alec's heartbeat was thrumming beneath his warm fingers. 

Caused by the lack of attention from his owners, Stark grumpily held both Magnus and Alec in contempt and scurried off, leaving the two of them in their own little world. 

Alec's hazels were fixated on Magnus' lips, dazed and unblinking. 

Magnus didn't reply, not verbally. But he leant forward to graze Alec's lips with his own, silently consenting, and it was as if the touch alone unbridled the younger man, because the second their lips touched, Alec slanted forward and pressed their mouths together. 

Magnus' fingers dug lightly into Alec's pulse point, eyes slipping shut as Alec got used to his first kiss. 

It was slow and soft, only lips against lips as Alec's hand cruised up from Magnus' waist to his chest and back down, gentle and tender, but somewhat wild. 

Alec's hands were heedful, not roaming too low, but enough to set every cell in Magnus' body on fire. 

Slowly, his lips parted, and Magnus seemingly gained more confidence as he lifted himself on his knees and took Stark's previous position on Alec's lap, both hands moving up Alec's neck and into his soft strands of hair as he licked lightly into Alec's mouth.

Alec's hands stopped, fingertips pressing into Magnus' apparelled hips as he lifted his head for more, breathy moans escaping through sealed lips. 

Magnus was avid for more. He felt like an unleashed animal and he'd never, not with Camille, and not with anyone else, felt as greedy, as impassioned as he felt with Alec. 

Alec's cheeks were scorching, his lips parted, breathing moans into Magnus' mouth as the older man controlled the pace of the kiss. From gentle and shallow, to deep and _brutish._

The dearth of oxygen made them both pull apart with small panting breaths, chests heaving imploringly. 

Alec's hands didn't leave Magnus' hips, and Magnus didn't show any indication of disentangling his fingers from Alec's hair either. 

The distance between their lips was barely there. They were drawing in each other's air, eyes closed. 

They fell silent, foreheads touching, Magnus still straddling Alec as his fingers loosened in his hair. 

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, or a _what happens now?_ sort of silence, it was only minutes of letting everything sink in, and allowing themselves to finally revel in each other's closeness.

Alec was the one to break the silence with a soft, breathy laugh, and Magnus laughed along.

“That was…that was nice” Alec said, “really nice.”

“Yeah” Magnus dragged a breath in, clearing his throat to gain composure of his raspy voice, “it was” then his lips were on Alec's again, and all thoughts of trying to at least act calm and collective left Alec's mind as a startled moan left his lips. 

Magnus giggled into Alec's mouth, then melted against his lips, hands moving down his arms slowly. 

It was soft, barely even kissing. 

Alec docilely let himself relinquish to the mercy of Magnus' gentle and almost idle kisses, and with trembling hands, he curled his fingers around Magnus' waist and pulled away with an almost dreamy sigh. 

Magnus dropped his head onto Alec's shoulder, swallowing as his arms moved to girth his neck. “What are we doing?”

Alec tiredly smiled, giving a low unknowing hum. “I don't know.”

Magnus was tempted to laugh again, but didn't, deeming it too much of a serious matter to treat flippantly, but he did crack a smile.

** ~~~ **

Alec didn't know how he ended up in his bed, but the next morning, he found himself sunk beneath his soft duvet. 

The immense contentment and happiness that filled him was abstruse until the memories of the night before came back to him, and a toothy grin plastered across his face. 

He rolled over and buried his face in his cushion, cheeks gaining heat. 

How does he face Magnus now? 

Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and checked for any missed texts or calls, then left the room to make himself something to eat before Magnus emerged from his sleep. 

To his luck, Magnus was already up, sitting on the balcony and sipping at a mug of coffee as he awaited the first rays of sunshine. 

Alec bit his lip, contemplating whether he should join him or not. 

He knew it would be a little awkward if he took a seat beside him, and in all honesty, he wasn't ready for the embarrassment. 

He moved to go for the kitchen, but Magnus' soft, sleep-laden voice stopped him. “You can sit down you know.”

Alec stilled for a moment, inwardly scolding himself for being indiscreet, then forced his legs to move and trod shyly out into the chilly, morning air. 

He sat down in the seat next to Magnus'. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, coffee?”

Alec shook his head lightly, “not now.”

They were silent for a little bit. 

“We're bound to talk about it, Alexander” Magnus eventually said, “it's an unavoidable subject.”

“I know” Alec replied, “tonight? after dinner?”

Magnus smiled to himself. “After dinner” he promised, “I'm going to get dressed for work, don't you have–”

“Holidays” Alec cut in, “I'll just tidy the house a little” he continued quietly. 

“Or” Magnus offered, “you can have some time to yourself, run a bath, read a book, you don't have to dedicate every second of the day to your married life—”

“I failed a third subject” Alec interrupted, “if I don't dedicate every second of the day to my married life, I'll most likely fall into a pit of misery, and that's the last thing I want right now.” 

Magnus piped down for a little. “Do your parents know?”

“No” Alec responded instantly, “and I'm not willing to face their wrath right now. I'm never willing to face the consequences of my own actions.”

“Don't blame yourself, Alexander” Magnus said, “you cook, you clean, you study, you do the grocery shopping most of the time, you take Stark to the vet, and you take care of me, I'm sure your parents didn't just throw you into the married life without actually pondering over the consequences. If that's the case, then I'm sorry but they're stupid to think you're going to be perfect in every aspect of your life.”

Alec smiled at his lap. 

“I'm going to get dressed for work” Magnus repeated, standing up, “and Alexander? Don't lose sleep over it, you're a smart man and you can repeat your subjects in the next semester” he chucked Alec beneath the chin then walked away, leaving the younger man with a dopey smile on his face.

** ~~~ **

“You _kissed_ him?!”

Alec groaned at the not one, or two but three girls staring at him through the screen. 

“Yeah, no” Alec sat up, “technically, he kissed me first.”

Izzy threw herself back with a cry of disbelieving laughter. 

Maia smirked, “you're both so worthy of each other” she stated, making Alec's smile broaden.

“Did you feel a spark?” Clary queried, “fireworks? Bombs?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “No” he said, “just a pinch of dynamite love and some flammable—”

“Stop making fun of me” Clary cut in, making Alec chuckle. 

“So you're together?” Izzy had finally recovered from her vigorous overreaction and was sitting straight. 

“I— I don't know, that's why I called. He said we should talk, do you think he uh, y'know, wants to kindly turn me down or?” 

“Yo bro, what's up?” Jace squeezed his face between Maia and Clary's heads.

Clary looked up at him. “Magnus kissed Alec” she whispered. 

Jace's eyes widened and he looked back at the screen, where Alec was vacantly staring at Clary. “Way to keeping a secret.”

“I'm your bro” Jace snapped, “my job is to give you the talk, so!” He climbed over the backrest of the couch and sat between his girlfriend and Maia, “sometimes, when two people, men in your case, become emotionally attached, they start having these urges to take each other's cl—”

“No!” Alec cut in, cheeks flaming as he buried his face in his hands, “fuck off, Jace.”

Jace smirked. 

“Look, Alec” Maia said, making him lower his hands and listen attentively to what she had to say, “I know Magnus, I've known him for _years._ ”

Alec gave a nod. 

“He wouldn't hurt a fly even if he was held at gunpoint” Maia assured. 

Alec swallowed. “That's the thing” he said, “I don't want Magnus to– to start something with me just because he doesn't want to hurt me, I– I…”

Maia blinked.

“I think I'm starting to fall in love with him” Alec breathed out, feeling the whole weight of the world lift off his shoulders. 

He slumped, partially disheartened, but mostly mollified that he finally admitted it out loud. 

“And if he's going to agree to start a relationship with me so he doesn't hurt me, I'd rather have him turn me down, because I've never been through a heartbreak, and I don't want to either, I've—”

“ _Alec_ ” Jace cut in, “are you blind, buddy?” 

Alec was about to snarl at his younger brother but Jace went on. 

“Magnus couldn't keep his eyes off you when we went to the mall, come on, man, we saw the loving, incautious looks you two shared through the mirror” he smiled, “maybe he's not _falling_ in love with you _yet,_ but if the way he was all heart eyes over you like you're god himself is something to go by, then he might as well be on the edge of falling. Don't be silly.” 

“Jace finally says something worthy” Maia declared, “this calls for celebration!”

Alec smiled, ruffling the front of his hair, a nervous habit of his as Jace nudged Maia with his elbow and everyone fell into fits of laughter. “Thanks, guys” he finally said, “I'm going to hang up and make dinner.”

“Text the group and tell us how things go” Izzy ordered, and Alec rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he shut his laptop.

** ~~~ **

“How have I survived for twenty seven years without your meals?” Magnus murmured, bringing his spoon to his lips but stopping halfway to lower his hand “why aren't you eating?” 

Alec cleared his throat. 

“Did you put poison in this, Alexander?” Magnus asked, teasing lilt embedded in his question. 

Alec gave a small smile and began to eat. 

His mind was swarming with questions. Why wasn't Magnus as nervous as he was? Did he forget about the talk? Was he going to turn him down? 

Magnus glanced up at Alec, perceiving his tenseness. 

When he was done with dinner, he looked up at Alec's still full plate. “Alexander, what's wrong?”

Alec pushed his food away. “We should talk.”

Oh, so that's what's been bothering him all day? 

Magnus smiled. “We should” he said, “want a drink?”

“I'd rather talk soberly” Alec ventured, “but if you want a drink then go for it, I'm not stopping you.”

Magnus gave a light shake of his head. “So, talk” he ordered.

Alec bit down on his lip. “Uh” he started, then trailed off to silence. 

Magnus watched as Alec tried to organise his thoughts. “Are you… interested?” Alec dropped his head into his hands. “In me?” 

Magnus' heart wrenched in his chest as he watched Alec struggle with his words. 

“Yes” he replied simply, and Alec snapped his head up, eyes gleaming hopefully.

“Really?”

“Have you seen you, Alec?” Magnus chuckled, trying to ease the tension. 

“And uh…” Alec began, “about the– last night.. You- did you like it?” 

Magnus' smile turned into a teasing simper at the mere idea of his collected and usually relaxed husband stammering over his words.

Alec was tempted to look down again, only to avoid Magnus' admiring eyes. 

“Yes, I thought it was obvious” Magnus said, “did you?”

“God, yes” Alec exhaled.

“Next question” Magnus sat back, crossing his arms casually, though given the way his fingertips buried into his forearms, he was just as nervous as Alec. 

“Do you want to go on a date?” Alec queried, voice oddly neutralised, “with me?” 

Magnus blinked once, then twice, faintly surprised.

“And if you enjoy it, maybe we can do it again?” Alec bit down on his lip, hazarding a glimpse at Magnus. 

Magnus' expression softened, and he sat up and leant forward to catch Alec's hazels. “I'd love that, Alexander.”

Alec's eyes boldly seared into Magnus', something that managed to steal Magnus' breath away. 

“Do you?” He repeated, not giving Magnus a chance to reply before he went on, “Magnus, I can wait. I can wait for weeks, months, _god,_ I can wait for _years_ if that's what it takes. I just—” Alec felt like the distance between them was making it harder for Magnus to believe anything he was saying, though judging by the look on Magnus' face, he was hanging onto every word with revering attention, “I care about you” Alec knew he wasn't ready to just blurt out everything he felt for the older man, how much joy Magnus brought into his life, and how a single glance from him was capable of making his heart thrash against his ribcage, “and I want you to be ready.” 

Magnus felt tears sting behind his eyes at how much Alec cared, the sincerity of his words, the way his voice wavered. It was all _too_ perfect. Something Magnus thought he would never have, something he thought himself unworthy of having.

Keeping his eyes shut, he inhaled deeply through his nose, and cursed himself for letting a single tear slip down his face. 

And he felt the brush of Alec's thumb against it, stroking it away as he went on. 

“You can take all the time you need, Magnus” Alec said, “I'm not going anywhere, and I promise I'm nothing loath to waiting for you. In fact…” Magnus sensed an upcoming mood-lighter, laughing before Alec even spoke on, “I rather enjoy the furtive glances, the blushing, the _teasing_ ” Alec sang, and Magnus laughed louder, tilting his head back in disbelief. 

“Are you saying there won't be furtive glances, blushing and teasing if we were involved?” Magnus squinted an eye, acting hurt. 

Alec chuckled. “You know what I think?” He queried, “I think we'd be _that_ couple that act like they're not a couple until their relatives figure them out” he was still squatting in front of Magnus, a hand on his, the other arm crossed over his knee. 

Magnus laughed once more, and Alec honestly wished hearts were a voluntary muscle, because his was beating too fast he could faint any moment. 

Magnus' laugh assuaged to soft chuckles, then he was smiling at Alec. “Alexander” he said, “I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you.” 

Alec's smile finally reached his eyes and he gave a light squeeze to Magnus' hand. 

“Yeah?” He breathed out. 

He couldn't believe it. Magnus. _Magnus Bane_ had agreed to go out, with him. 

He'd wanted this for so long. _So so long._ Before he knew who Camille was, and how she was reckoning him unworthy of all the love he deserved, before he knew how kindhearted, how honourable the man in front of him was. He's wanted him ever since he lay eyes on him at that restaurant. 

His mind tugged him back to that memory, the way his heart began to beat faster, the way, during the first second Alec set eyes on Magnus, he felt as if that man was the most utopian thing he ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Alec remembered how Magnus' composure radiated absolute power. How he stood up and rushed to pull his chair out. How Magnus _smirked._

He remembered the first time Magnus called him _hubby,_ and the first time he was held to Alec's chest, crying and _hurting._

“Alexander? Darling?” Alec was brought back to reality when he felt Magnus' warm hand against his cheek, and he slowly eased his eyes up to look at the older man. “Hey, you zoned out for a moment there.” 

Alec shut his eyes briefly, wanting to say so many things. 

Magnus was everything Alec had ever wanted. 

“Hey now” Magnus whispered, “why the sad face?”

“I'm offended” Alec mumbled, “this is my happy face.” 

Magnus cackled with laughter and ruffled Alec's hair.

Alec smiled, standing up to take the plates to the kitchen. 

“I'll take care of it” Magnus interposed, “and you can capture Stark so I can teach you how to cut his nails” he grinned.

“Did you just call him Stark?”

“I did, problem?” Magnus stood and piled the plates over each other. 

Alec stuttered out a no, then rushed out of the dining room, heart thudding faster as he looked around for anything to ground him.

“Man up, Alec” he snapped at himself, then proceeded to follow Stark around the house until he found the little imp trying to squeeze himself beneath the couch.

** ~~~ **

“No, no, darling, you don't—” Magnus cut himself off with an unintentional laugh, “you don't _wait_ for him to detract his claws to cut them, look” taking ahold on Alec's hand, he spread his thumb and forefinger apart and placed Stark's paw in between, “you press on his paw, right…” pressing down on Alec's thumb against the soft grey cushions of Stark's paw, he smiled “here.”

Alec bit the tip of his tongue in concentration as he brought the clipper to the first nail and just cut the tip. 

“That's it” Magnus murmured in encouragement. 

Alec gave a shy smile, though his eyes didn't move from the moggie purring on his lap. 

The door flew open, and both men snapped their heads up, eyes wide. 

Alec's first instinct was to discard the cat and pull Magnus to him out of fear. 

And when he did so, Asmodeus' laugh echoed through the living room. 

Magnus muttered a profanity. 

“Sir, it's not what—” Alec started a series of rambling, only to be cut short by his father in law.

“Ah, is it the right time to say _finally?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… finally?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quick warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> -Mention of mild self-harm.  
>  -Mention of suicide that's been explored in previous chapters. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy!
> 
> **_____**

“So, boys! Tell me how it all started!” Asmodeus declared, then paused to hum around a mouthful of food, “this is delectable, Alec. If I had known you could cook this well, I would've forced the both of you to live at mine.”

Alec smiled. “Thanks, sir.”

“So, go on, speak” Asmodeus chewed, looking up, “when did that bitch worm her way out of your life?”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Ha?”

“Camille, Magnus. Don't force me to say her name when I'm in the middle of such a delicious meal” Asmodeus grunted grumpily.

Magnus gave an "oh", suddenly discouraged by the mention of her. 

“Sir, I don't think Camille is a great subject of discussion at the moment” Alec said, “however, I can tell you that we took a cat in.”

Asmodeus looked around, unaware of his son's sudden quietude. “Where is it?”

“ _He_ ” Alec amended, “is probably watching TV.”

Asmodeus hummed, mildly discontent, then looked back at Alec. “So, Alec, I heard from your parents that you're paying more attention to your domestic life than your studies” he said, attempting seriousness.

A small smirk managed to betray him and tug at the corner of his lips when he saw Alec's cheeks turn red. 

“Y-Yeah, it's not— it's—”

“I've been exerting him” Magnus cut in, “asking him to make food while I'm working, keeping him up sometimes, distracting him—”

“Don't be ridiculous” Alec scoffed, not unkind, but extremely fond, “conversing with you is the highlight of my day.”

“And the cause of you failing three subjects” Magnus sang under his breath. 

Alec sensed the seriousness woven through the lighthearted melodic statement, and he furrowed his brows, about to rebut. 

Asmodeus cut in. “I'm not here to scold you, Alec.” 

Alec slowly looked back at him, letting the sentence sink in slowly. 

His mind was scattered. 

Magnus' insecurity forced him to believe he was the reason Alec had failed and that drove Alec's mind into a frenzy. 

He reached under the table and grasped Magnus' hand tightly, fingers interlacing as he gave his father in law the fakest I'm-not-faking-a-smile smile he could muster. 

“But your mother didn't seem very happy with all the attention you've been giving each other” Asmodeus thrummed, “she doesn't want the two of you getting emotionally involved because she believes that it may affect the alliance between our companies.”

“I'll have a talk with her” Alec asserted, “mother can be quite apprehensive at times.”

“Ah, yes. That's the right word for her, I didn't come here to warn you two to stay professional, because I honestly think you make the perfect pair” Asmodeus chuckled, “though I must say, Mrs. Lightwood was very insistent that night, saying that Isabelle is the better choice.”

Alec felt his heart drop. 

“She said marriage between two men will only bring more spiteful—”

“Dad, _please!_ ” Magnus interrupted.

Alec swallowed, looking down at his food. “Mother's homophobic” he said quietly, “and I think it's better this way. Where everything's out in the open and I'm as far away as possible from her and father. Izzy has always been…” Alec stopped, flexing his jaw as he felt Magnus' fingers tighten around his. 

He inhaled, deep and shaky. “Izzy has always been their favourite. I see why they would want her to be with someone as promising as Magnus.”

Magnus was tempted to just pull Alec to him and assure him that he wants _him_ and _only him._

Asmodeus tensed. “I apologise. I tend to run my mouth impoliticly” he said, making Alec shake his head. 

“It's no problem, sir” he said, a smile wavering his lips as he looked up at the eldest between the three. “I understand my mother's concerns, but they're uncalled for. I'll speak to her as soon as I get the chance.”

** ~~~ **

Once Asmodeus was out the door, Magnus was at Alec's heel.

Alec began cleaning the dishes as Magnus leant his hip against the island beside the sink, eyes settled on him. 

“What was that?” He asked quietly. 

Alec looked up warily with a smile. “What was what?” He queried casually, voice devoid of all previous diffidence.

Magnus folded his arms over his chest. “Alexander, don't play oblivious” he said, “you think I didn't sense how hurt you were talking about Izzy's potential to being my number one choice?” 

Alec quietened, only the sound of the water running distracting him as he scrubbed the remnants of chocolate cake from the plate. 

“Alexander” Magnus slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Alec's shoulder, “Alexander, darling—”

“You have no right to reprimand me because of my insecurities when—”

“I'm not reprimanding you!” Magnus interjected sharply, “Alec, I would never.”

“You think you're the reason I'm failing” Alec snapped, and Magnus fell silent, hand dropping to his side as he stared at the younger man. 

“That's what this is about?” He exhaled. 

Alec let go of the plate rather harshly, making it crack in two, but ignored it as he grabbed the towel and dried his hands forcefully. 

“No, this is about your insecurities and mine. While you think you're the reason I'm failing because your worthless bitch of an ex drilled unnecessary bullshit into your head, I—” he stopped, looking away to grit his teeth and hold back tears. 

Magnus stepped closer. “You what?”

“I've tried to lose my reticence, I come off as this confident, self-assured guy, but the mantras thrown at me during my upbringing have managed to find themselves a place in my mind. I ignore my inhibitions, hoping that maybe my confidence would make my parents just a little bit proud of me but—” he couldn't control the tremble in his voice anymore, “but everything I do— it's never enough.” 

Magnus looked up, not knowing what to say. 

It was mostly because Alec was never so open with him. 

“And you think you're the reason I'm failing” Alec breathed out in defeat, “I'm going to bed.”

Magnus tried to talk, but his tongue was in a twist, incapable of articulating the right words to say. 

Alec quietly shut the door behind him.

** ~~~ **

Magnus didn't know what time it was when he stepped into Alec's room, all he knew was that it was blinding and that he hated how Alec always slept in the dark. It always set his nerves on edge. 

He tiptoed all the way across the room and to the other side of Alec's bed, and before Alec could register what was happening, Magnus was under the covers next to him. 

Alec eased his eyes open slowly, giving the faintest of smiles. “Hey” he rasped, turning over far enough to look over his shoulder at Magnus “cold?”

“No” Magnus answered, then slowly pulled Alec to him.

Alec instantly sank back into his embrace, closing his eyes again. “Alec” Magnus said, “you're the only person I want. I know your parents' favouritism has made you a little self conscious, but I want _you_. Don't talk, just listen to me.”

Alec fell silent. 

“Tomorrow, after I'm back from work, we'll go and have something hot to drink and get to know each other a little better, how does that sound?” Magnus smiled when he heard the small hum that came from Alec. 

“I'd love that” Alec whispered, “and I also love being little spooned by you.” 

Magnus chuckled. 

“It makes you the _spoon_ of my life” he smirked, making Alec cry out a laugh, shaking his head fondly. 

“The master of puns, Mr. Bane. That's what you are” he said, smiling to himself as he shut his eyes. 

Magnus hauled Alec as close as possible before closing his eyes. “Goodnight, my dear.”

** ~~~ **

“Someone's happy” Raphael stated from the door.

Magnus looked up from his computer for only a split second before smiling back at the screen.

He let the pointer hover around aimlessly as he felt Raphael's eyes on him, then gave up with a sigh. “He asked me out.”

“Dios mío, about time” Raphael rolled his eyes, “if I had known it would make you _this_ happy, I would've asked you out myself” he was smirking now, hoping that he's pushing the right buttons. 

“Shut up, Raph” Magnus muttered, fond smile betraying him as the younger man chuckled. 

“Honestly” Raphael finally said, suddenly serious, “Lightwood is a good one, he has a kind heart. I'd never say it to his face because my high and considerable prestige would be ruined and I'll never be able to restore it.”

Magnus shook his head, settling his eyes on the screen with a laugh. “Oh, Raph” he sighed out, “everyone knows you're a softie.”

Raphael stormed off.

** ~~~ **

“I'm home!” 

Magnus stepped through the living room door, halting once he saw Maryse and Robert sitting on the couch, beside them sat Izzy and Jace, both looking as uncomfortable as their eldest brother, who was seated opposite them. 

Max was looking out the floor to ceiling window, back to the family.

“Mrs. Lightwood, Mr. Lightwood, what a great pleasure to see you at this ungodly hour of—” 

“Magnus” Alec held back a laugh as he widened his eyes momentarily at Magnus. 

Magnus slipped his bag off his shoulder and placed it on the table, then proceeded to pull his trench coat off. 

Maryse and Robert watched him. 

Magnus then toed his shoes off, tugged his scarf off and ruffled his hair. 

Alec watched him with a smile, eyes full of something akin to admiration as his fiddling fingers stopped. 

Magnus then causally plopped down on the sofa, in the spot next to Alec's.

“What can I do for you, Lightwoods?” He smiled politely. 

Maryse narrowed her eyes at him. “It's not about what you _can_ do, it's about what you need to _stop doing_ ” she said, critically. 

Magnus blinked, sitting up. “And what's that?”

“I'm sure you heard of Alec's repetitive... Inadequacy at university” her eyes turned to Alec, darkening tenuously as the man beside Magnus tensed. 

Izzy was looking at Magnus hopefully. And although Jace didn't show it, he was counting on Magnus to shut mama Lightwood up. 

“I have” Magnus nodded. 

“I— _we_ believe it's because of the obvious source of distraction” Maryse's hands interlaced on her crossed knees. 

Magnus' brows shot up bemusedly. “Oh? And what is that?”

“You” Robert said, making Magnus' head tip back with a soft laugh. 

“None of this is amusing” Maryse all but snapped, making Magnus' laugh quiet down till it was only a soft, mocking smile. 

“Mrs. Lightwood” he began, “when you threw your darling son into the matrimonial life, did you really expect him to excel and balance between every aspect of his life?” Arching a bland brow, Magnus tilted his head to the side.

“Well, he should try” Robert answered, “he's a Lightwood” and Magnus rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh.

“That was a rhetoric question” he sang under his breath. “My point is, dearies, at the moment, Alec's the only one of your children who's actually trying his hardest to make you proud, no offence to the little ones of course” he glanced at the duo sitting beside their parents, then at Max, who was petting Stark with a look of complete felicity. 

Max waved him off, not sparing him a look. “None taken” he and Izzy dismissed airily.

“Speak for yourself” Jace huffed, sitting back with crossed arms. 

“Trying to make us proud?” Maryse echoed, “ _trying to make us proud?_ By marrying—”

Magnus tutted his tongue. 

Alec was tempted to kiss him, unable to object or speak a thing or even keep his eyes off his husband, who was defending his honour while throwing all the sass at his parents. He wasn't complaining, it was quite an experience watching his parents being put into their place.

“Oh, no. Don't mistake our line of argument. Making you proud means he's studying as much as he can, he's keeping your status amongst the business industry higher than you even expected, not to mention that he's still finding time for all those ridiculous conferences and social events you're managing to crowd into his schedule” Magnus paused to reach for the decanter placed on the coffee table, “drink?” He offered warmly. 

Alec had the ridiculous urge to laugh, but kept it in, watching his parents stare in horror as Magnus shrugged and poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

He sat back, lifting his ankle onto the opposite knee, “so, as I was saying, marrying a man has nothing to do with making you proud. He wanted a man, he married a man. Not everything he does has some ulterior motive that pleases the two of you.”

Alec was nodding as Magnus spoke, something that indicated his approval for Magnus to go on and continue chastising his parents. 

Maryse took a deep breath as Magnus sipped at his drink. 

The living room fell silent for minutes on end, and Magnus seemed to be the only one comfortable enough to compliment his drink with every sip. 

Then he looked up, “drink?” He asked again. 

Maryse stood. “We should leave.”

“Oh, but the night's still young” the teasing is evident in his tone. If only Alec could tell him that his family doesn't appreciate jokes half as much as he does. 

“Besides, we have somewhere to be” Alec mumbled, making Magnus look at him in apparent amusement. Alec shyly reached for Magnus' glass that was set on the table and took a much-needed sip of it.

 _Cute._

Now that Magnus had the time to actually _look_ at Alec, he noticed his coordinated outfit.

Unlike his usual worn out jeans and faded black shirts, Alec was wearing fitted black jeans and a maroon henley shirt that clung to his body, sleeves rolled up his forearms. 

A black felt jacket was slung over the backrest of the couch, apparently ready to be worn. 

Alec's efforts made Magnus smile at him, unaware of the looks he was receiving from Alec's parents as he let out a dreamy sigh and turned back to them.

“You're right” he said, “you should go.”

Alec was halfway through taking another sip but ended up sputtering, prompting Magnus to sit up and pat his back gently. “Hey now, calm down.”

Alec inhaled deeply, watching his parents stand to leave. 

“Get up, kids” Maryse ordered, eliciting a groan from Max, who was too occupied giving Stark all the love and affection his owners haven't been smothering him in. 

“Now!”

Once the family was out, Magnus turned to look at Alec. 

“Too far?” He asked, giving a small smirk. 

“No such thing” Alec replied, voice slightly husky. “You're amazing.”

Magnus' smirk turned to a small smile and he stood up. “Shall we?” He held his hand out.

Alec looked up at him, confused. 

“I believe we have a date to catch up on” Magnus wiggled his fingers invitingly, and Alec gave a tight-lipped smile, lopsided and _too confident_ in contrast with the blush that hung high on his cheekbones. 

 

“By the way” Magnus said as they walked out the apartment, “the outfit looks marvellous on you.”

Alec used his fingers to comb through the front of his hair. “You noticed?”

“It took me some time to divert my attention from your face and to your clothes, but yes, dear, I managed.”

Alec laughed, dodging after the older man till he was matching his pace. “Well, you always look beautiful, and tonight isn't an exception” he complimented, then stopped to press the button of the lift.

** ~~~ **

“For a few seconds, back when I was seventeen, I thought I was bisexual because I had this gigantic crush on Halle Berry in catwoman” Alec confessed, and Magnus sputtered his drink back into his mug, letting out a laugh. 

“Halle Berry was gorgeous in that movie” he affirmed, “and then?”

“And then I saw the detective” Alec smirked, and Magnus shook with a small laugh. 

“Ok, my turn. Let's see…” he squinted an eye pensively, “ok, I waaaas… sixteen at the time, and I had just had my first boyfriend, so y'know, asking for nudes was totally fine because we were young and wild and all that” he paused to smirk at the memory, “so, I sent it to him by email, not knowing that I had accidentally put my father's email into the bcc field” he watched as Alec's eyes widened in horror. 

“No!”

“And he was so awkward, Alexander. He gave me the talk that night and it was _dreadful_ ” Magnus covered his face with a hand as Alec dissolved into fits after fits of laughter.

“Ok, next, a personal story?” Magnus questioned. 

Alec paused. “Uh, yeah, ok”

“You don't have to” Magnus assured, only to have Alec shake his head. 

“No, ok, let me see” Alec thrummed, “yeah, this isn't that much of a deal, but it'll do, when I was little, maybe eleven or twelve, that was when my parents started comparing me to Izzy, then Jace since they took him in only a few months before” Alec bowed his head, smiling sadly at his coffee, “anything I would do would be ignored, but Izzy was always acclaimed, so I decided to tell my mom about it, and she managed to escape the question by giving me a simple _don't be jealous._ And yeah, I was jealous. I was a child, I wanted attention” Alec laughed, shaking his head in slight mockery before looking up at Magnus. 

Magnus offered a warm smile, telling him to go on.

“So, this one time I was playing in the garden with Jace and Izzy, we were playing hide and seek or something, and just as I was trying to hide behind a bush, I scraped my arm, alright?”

Magnus nodded.

“And it… I wouldn't say I _liked_ it, because I didn't. You can't really like pain unless its endgame is pleasure” Alec didn't realise how tightly he was holding his mug until Magnus brushed a hand over his knuckles. 

“Alexander” he exhaled, wanting to tell him that he can stop. 

Alec smiled. “So I… y'know, I– look, I was a kid, and sometimes things got to me, because— because I've always put my everything into things, and my parents…” he took a deep breath, heat spreading from his neck to the small of his back, making him puff out air, “it was just once, but I- kind of thought that if I get myself hurt, I'd get some attention and maybe stop blaming myself for my parents' lack of love for a change.”

“You hurt yourself?” Magnus asked simply, and Alec wetted his lips, giving a simple nod. 

“Once I was home, I didn't show the.. scars to my parents, I decided it wasn't worth it. But I've never told anyone so I guess… I guess that's considered personal?” Alec lifted his gaze to see that Magnus was smiling, extending his arm to grasp Alec's hand on top of the table. 

“You're so strong, Alec”

Alec shyly began fiddling with Magnus' fingers. “What about you?”

Magnus grew silent, then let out a “can it be an insecurity?”

Alec nodded. “Anything you want that you've never told anyone?” His thumb ran over Magnus' knuckles soothingly. 

“I always believed that I was partially the reason mother took her own life” Magnus said, and Alec's thumb came to an abrupt stop as he let the statement sink in. “Because she never really loved father… I think that carrying his spawn was something that— that made her want to put her misery to an end.”

Alec was trying to speak, but the shock had taken the best of him and he only found his mouth opening and closing as he gaped at Magnus.

“S-So yeah” Magnus looked up, “don't do that” he laughed out, reaching over with his other hand to push Alec's jaw up. 

Alec cleared his throat, hoping it would clear his mind too, then he looked back at Magnus. 

“No” he said, “Magnus, you can't blame yourself. Not for something like that. You're not in control of who's brought into the world and who isn't. Holding yourself responsible for your mother's depression is– illogical!” 

Magnus' brows shot up, watching as Alec began to get passionate about the subject. 

“It's not your fault” Alec whispered, “you _loved_ her. Maybe you're the reason she managed to get through those fourteen years after you were born. Look, I don't know her, I wish I do but I don't” Alec lifted Magnus' hand to his lips and pressed a fleeting kiss to his knuckle.

Magnus fluttered his eyes shut, cheeks gaining a pink tint. 

“But I know that there's nothing comparable to a mother's love for her child” Alec whispered.

** ~~~ **

“Want anything to eat before sacking out?” Alec asked from the kitchen, “I'm making myself a quick sandwich if you'd like!” His voice was muffled from the lettuce he had stuffed into his mouth. 

“What kind?” Magnus wandered into the kitchen, and Alec glanced up at him. 

“Whatever you want. I actually bought this English cheddar cheese last night, it's delicious, want a taste before I fix you a sandwich?” He sliced from the wedge of cheese and held it out for the older man. 

Magnus held Alec's wrist and leant forward to eat it. 

Alec chuckled once Magnus began chewing, making Magnus pause, “you wanted me to pluck that out and eat it myself, didn't you?”

Alec hummed in faux thoughtfulness. “Nope” he finally said, “I was okay with it before, so now that we're dating… I'm even more okay” he cheekily added. 

After they had supper, they decided to part ways, both of them standing in the middle of the living room. 

“I had fun” Alec forthrightly said. 

Magnus stepped closer, settling Alec's nerve endings on fire with each breath he took. “So did I, Alexander.”

“So uh, we can do this again, right?” Alec questioned, and Magnus smiled. 

“I'd be a fool to turn that down” he murmured, lifting his head expectedly. 

Alec nodded. “Ok, great! Goodnight then” he turned to leave. 

“Alexander” Magnus sang, voice playful and so at ease contrary to the whirlpool of emotions he had hidden behind his collected façade, “no goodnight kiss?”

Alec bit his lip then turned back to his date. He stood, eyes flickering between Magnus' eyes and lips. 

An array of expressions fleeted across Magnus' face as he locked gazes with the taller man. From the playful countenance, to slightly nervous, to wary, then finally, he settled on anxious. 

Did he take it too far?

Alec leant forward, letting his lips brush over Magnus' forehead, and all Magnus' doubts flowed right out his body. 

“Ever the innocent one, Alexander” he didn't recognise how edgy he sounded until the words were out, and instead of answering, Alec leant down and planted a soft kiss to Magnus' already parted lips. It was fast and simple, like the quick kisses shared between couples as they rush for work. 

Except Alec wasn't in a rush. Neither was Magnus. 

The hug following the short-lived kiss was the complete opposite, intimate more than domestic and much longer. 

“Magnus” Alec whispered, “your mother— your…”

“Shh” Magnus replied, “no more talking about that, we made it clear after the first twenty minutes of you explaining why it wasn't my fault” he breathed out against Alec's collar, attempting to lighten up the mood.

It was all too perfect. The smell of Alec's cologne engulfed the two of them, alleviating both their worries. Magnus' warmth offered comfort Alec hadn't felt in years, and it was one of the very few grounding things Alec could think of while being held by the man he has so knowingly fallen in love with.


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up to a curled up Magnus was more than surprising. 

Alec hated surprises. But this. Finding Magnus in his bed. This was… heartwarming and most welcome. The fact Magnus sought comfort in Alec's bed, it was enough to keep a smile on the younger man's face throughout the day.

Magnus had his back to him, his body as far away as possible from Alec, and Alec didn't like that. 

“Magnus?” He whispered, testing whether Magnus was still awake, and judging by the lack of answer, Alec assumed Magnus has been here for some time.

He slid out of bed quietly, making sure Magnus was covered from all angles, then went for the kitchen.

** ~~~ **

Magnus flopped onto Alec's bed. “Alexander” he drawled dramatically.

“Lemme guess” Alec replied absentmindedly, “you're bored.”

Magnus' brows shot up. “How'd you know?” He braced his elbow against the pillow, head propped on his palm as he lay sideways and watched Alec study. 

“Because you've been saying it for the past god knows how many years” Alec smirked, which made Magnus lift his opposite hand to ruffle his hair. 

“What're you studying?” He asked, looming over Alec's books with interested eyes.

“Genetics” Alec hummed, glancing up at Magnus, who gave a flashing grin. 

“I love genetics” he replied, “I think it's interesting, but from far away, I don't like studying it.”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head fondly at the older man.

“I like math” Magnus stated, “I like trigonometry most, and I also like English, art, algebra is super cute too” Magnus paused to laugh, “but science, physics, chemistry, biology, they're just so sophisticated, does that make me dumb?”

“Nope” Alec popped the P, “not at all, I suck at math. I remember this one time, I literally scored a 4 percent” they both began to laugh, “literally. A 4 percent, Magnus! You know what I hate?” He sat up straighter, “I hate how if you're bad at art, or even music, it's fine, you just don't have the aptitude for it, but once you're bad at something more complex like math and sciences and god knows what, you're not smart, or you're not trying hard enough” Alec paused to fake a shiver of disgust, “society” he mumbled.

Magnus felt a laugh spume in his throat, and he burst out laughing the next moment, making Alec cross his arms grumpily. “I just hate stereotypes” he muttered, “and I think we need societal change, like root changes. Everything is just so chaotic.”

Magnus gave a stern nod. “I'm so glad my husband isn't ignorant, Alexander” he said, revelling in the light blush that crawled up Alec's neck and settled on his cheeks, “I think you should run for president.”

Alec smacked Magnus' arm playfully. “Shut up.”

“Ok, can I ask you a question?” Magnus crossed his legs, bouncing lightly for some unknown reason. Alec didn't complain, Magnus was utterly adorable when he got fidgety. “So, if identical male twins marry identical female twins, will their offspring look the same?”

Alec hummed, squinting a pensive eye. “That's actually a smart question” he complimented after a minute, “but I don't think so.”

Magnus blinked, urging Alec to go on.

“They will look alike, and maybe even be considered siblings” Alec said, “but each parent has two sets of genes, and has given half of them to their children, with the gene crossover and the recombination, there are numerous of combinations that could be passed onto the child.”

Magnus nodded slowly. “And the possibility of having the exact same combo as their cousins is kind of non-existent” he continued for Alec, who smirked and gave a nod. 

“That's correct, beautiful.” 

Magnus smiled, bowing his head to hide the blush that splayed across his face. 

And for a moment, Alec thought his heart was going to explode. 

He quietly shut his books and set them on the bedside table. “Wanna nap?” He asked, “since you're bored and all.” 

Magnus couldn't get any more embarrassed, but he managed to give a small nod. 

Alec knew that they were most likely going through the sappy step of their relationship, but… he's never had this before. 

And he was going to carry out each step painstakingly. 

His phone rang just as they got beneath the covers, and he pulled it out from under the pillow to answer it. 

“Hey, Iz, what is it?”

“Mom and dad are furious” Izzy replied in a whisper. 

“Tell me something new” Alec muttered with an eye roll. 

Magnus looked at him worriedly, mouthing an "is everything okay?" at him. 

Alec gave a smile and a nod.

“You missed one of the events” Izzy answered, “get here. Now!”

“Can't” Alec replied tersely, “I have more important things to do right now. Surely they can do without me every once in a while.”

He could almost hear Izzy's eye roll. “Alec, are you rebelling?” She asked bemusedly. 

Alec extended his arm and beckoned Magnus to him. Magnus gladly lay against him, smiling slightly. 

“Call it what you want” Alec shrugged, “but deliver my _sincerest apologies_ to the folks.”

Magnus laughed at the emphasis on sincerest apologies, smacking Alec's chest with a fond “don't be rude.”

“I'm not being rude, I'm apologising!” Alec argued.

Isabelle smiled, looking down at her shoes. “I'm happy for you, Alec” she said, “I'll cover up for you too. You owe me.”

“I _owe_ you?” Alec quirked a brow, “I married your arranged husband for you!” He whispered a quick 'I'm not complaining' at Magnus, who rolled his eyes in response. 

“And you're in love with him, so you still owe me.” 

Alec hung up.

He turned to Magnus, wrapping both arms around him. “Where were we?” 

Magnus exhaled with a hum, closing his eyes. “I want to watch something till we fall asleep” he rested his head on Alec's chest as Alec reached for the remote and turned the TV on. 

He wasn't paying attention to anything but the closeness of Magnus' body. Sure, they've cuddled before, but it was usually when both of them were half asleep. Alec was almost certain that Magnus could feel how rapid his heartbeat was.

“Oh my god!” Magnus exclaimed, “Alexander!” 

Alec blinked himself out of his thoughts and turned to look at the TV. 

“No” he stated blandly. 

“That was… blunt” Magnus mumbled, “please?”

“No” Alec replied, making Magnus lift his head to nuzzle the side of his neck. 

“Please?” He drawled.

Alec smiled. “If you want to go to the Ramada Resort in— what's that? Antalya? — Really Magnus? We can just book a flight and—”

“No” Magnus mumbled, “I want to win a free ticket, free drinks, free food, please?”

Alec stayed silent.

“We never had a honeymoon” Magnus murmured, attempting an alluring voice as he walked his index and middle fingers up Alec's chest. 

Alec barked out a laugh. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He cried out. 

Magnus didn't seem to have lost hope yet. “Is it working?” He whispered huskily. 

“No” Alec shook his head, still laughing, “it's cute, but no.”

“Please, Alec” Magnus groaned, “I'm bored of business and… Turkey! It's Turkey!”

Alec heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. “Ok” he finally sang out, “ok fine. But you know we won't win. Hundreds of people participate in these stuff. It's like gambling.” 

Magnus surged up and pressed a sloppy kiss to Alec's cheek. “Thank you thank you thank you!” 

Alec smiled to himself, wondering how he deserved to have such a perfect man in his life.

** ~~~ **

Alec was right. Too many people do participate in these things. He wasn't surprised when they announced the winners and they all happened to be not only straight couples, but white too. 

Alec clenched his hands tightly. “Racist, homophobic fucks” he snarled.

Magnus said nothing, he just changed the channel and went back to eating his croissant. “I didn't have any hope for it anyway” he said airily. 

Alec smiled slightly at his husband's optimism, then he pulled his phone out and dialled a number. 

Magnus was now muttering under his breath, eyes on his croissant.

“Ah! Yes, hello. I'd like to enquire about flights to Antalya from LaGuardia airport in New York? Could you please be a sweetheart and tell me about the flight availability and price approximation?” 

Magnus snapped his head in Alec's direction, and Alec sent a fleet wink his way, then bowed his head with his brows drawn together in concentration. 

“First class?” He looked back at Magnus, quirking a brow in question. 

Magnus shook his head.

“Economy it is” Alec said, then paused, “me and my husband. Two. How much— yes, certainly.”

“Right, and does that include airport tax?” Alec smiled to himself “alright then, that would be all. Thank you for your time.”

By the time Alec hung up, Magnus had furtively found his way to the spot beside Alec, and when Alec put his phone down, Magnus reached for his hand and smiled. “You didn't have to” he said gently. 

“You promised me a seductive honeymoon” Alec replied with a small smile, turning his hand to hold Magnus'. 

Magnus laughed and lifted their hands to press a quick kiss to the back of Alec's. “I never thought you'd be capable of being such a mushy romantic. You're full of surprises.” 

Alec gave a lopsided grin, turning back to the TV as he pulled Magnus against him. “I've said it once, and I'll say it again, you bring out the best in people, Magnus.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's chest. “I can't wait to annoy homophobes with our nauseating romance” he lifted his head, chin rested on Alec's shoulder, “do you like annoying homophobes?”

“It's my absolute favourite activity” Alec replied, averting his gaze to Magnus. 

“I knew I liked you for a reason” Magnus laughed out, “by the way, your parents called while you were showering.”

Alec stiffened. “What did they say?”

“Something about priorities and family, I can't seem to remember the exact words” Magnus hummed. 

“They called me a disappointment, didn't they?” Alec queried easily. 

Magnus mumbled something out of Alec's hearing range.

“And I know you” Alec squinted a suspicious eye, “what did you tell them?”

Magnus sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hm, I can't exactly remember” he said quietly to himself. 

Alec blinked, unimpressed. “Magnus” he intoned, “what did you say?”

Magnus scowled guiltily. “They got on my nerves.” 

“And you said…” Alec made a continuous motion with his hand, wanting an answer. 

Magnus leant into his ear and whispered his sinful sass. 

“Magnus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a small snippet from the next chapter :)
> 
> _“Magnus” Alec stepped closer, gently placing a hand on Magnus' back, “what's wrong?”_
> 
> _Magnus gave a smile, wanting to deny that he was, most likely, on the verge of crying, but his lips wavered and Alec furrowed his brows in concern._
> 
> _“I think this is.. just..” Magnus held the piece of clothing tightly, and Alec understood._


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sappiest chapter yet. 
> 
> In earlier chapters, someone sent me a msg on twitter asking me to make Alec rant about success (remember that rant?), so if anyone has a specific subject they want Magnus/Alec ranting about, you can drop it in the comments or msg me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/itsyarasket) :)
> 
> ** _____ **

“Let's play I spy with my little eye” Magnus suggested, taking a deep breath, “just to ease your nerves.”

If he had known that Alec was slightly afraid of flying, he wouldn't have pressed the whole going to Antalya thing. But it was too late now. 

Alec wasn't terrified of flying as much as he was terrified of the disastrous possibility of dying. 

“I spy with my little eye…” Magnus began, “something that begins with H.”

“Homophobes” Alec replied almost instantly, and Magnus laughed out loud. 

“That was an easy one” he said, “your turn.”

“I spy with my little eye something that begins with B” Alec looks Magnus dead in the eye. 

“B—Bane?” Magnus gave a toothy grin, and Alec shook his head with a small smirk. “B—Beople!”

“Not funny” Alec's laugh contradicted his words as he looked around. 

“Blondes?” Magnus question, “wait no, blue!” He pointed outside the window at the sky, “um, bag?” He gestured for the waist bag Alec had on. 

Alec shook his head.

** ~~~ **

“Belt!” Magnus called out, “I saw one of the passengers' belts while they were stretching to put their luggage up there.” 

Alec sighed. “It's been half an hour. Give up.” 

Magnus grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I hate losing” he muttered, “but I give up.” 

“Beauty” Alec replied absently, glancing at Magnus to see his cheeks heat up. 

“That wasn't fair” Magnus muttered, “there's no mirror in view.”

“Deflection _and_ flattery” Alec spoke, an impressed lilt in his voice as he looked back at his book, “I'm impressed.”

Magnus gave a demure smile.

** ~~~ **

“Oh my god” Alec breathed out, “this is— this is..”

“Gorgeous” Magnus finished off, “I know, I had to google it before I booked us a room.”

Alec looked around, letting the view sink in, then his eyes cast to Magnus. “Let's unpack and get ourselves a lounger.”

“How long are you planning on staying?” Magnus questioned, already walking towards the main entrance. 

“Well, considering all the sass you threw at my parents before we left, I'm saying until they cool down?” Alec smirked, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Magnus chuckled. “They hung up on me too!” He complained with faux hurt. 

“Oh no shit, sherlock” Alec laughed out, “you told them I was too busy packing for our honeymoon, then proceeded to inform them of their status in my life.” 

Magnus stopped walking and turned to Alec, slipping his shades off. “Did— I shouldn't have done that, should I?”

“Oh, no no, I'm proud of you” Alec instantly clarified, “I'm just prolonging our visit as much as I can” he added, then jerked his head to the side, “let's go.”

** ~~~ **

“We were supposed to go out and tour Antalya” Alec whispered. 

“The weather's nice” Magnus said quietly, “it's cold but not as cold as New York.” 

Alec smiled. “Yeah, I wish Stark was here.” 

Magnus was playing with Alec's fingers, eyes fixated on the tan and porcelain contrast. 

“Thank you, Alexander” he said, “for everything.” 

Alec swallowed, hazels not leaving Magnus as the older man spoke on. 

“You played a massive role in my life” Magnus breathed out, voice trembling only during the last word. 

“We've both influenced each other, Magnus” Alec responded, “I always thought that I won't be able to have what I've wanted, I thought that my status and my last name would stand in the way of my happiness, but then you came along and I…” Alec stopped once Magnus looked up at him, drinking in his glazed eyes and watery smile, “and I realised that I can have both. I can be who I am, and be who I have to be. I'm not making sense anymore, am I?” As he laughed, a tear pricked at the corner of his eye, and Magnus felt a deep and sudden rush of happiness.

Alec was comfortable enough to be vulnerable around him. To laugh and cry and pour his heart out. 

“I never thought I'd have this” was all Magnus said, then he leant forward and with as much courage as he could muster, let out a 'can I kiss you?'

Alec's eyes were shut, a smile playing on his lips as he gave a nod. “You don't have to ask.” 

And Magnus kissed him, gentle and loving, but deep, with his eyes shut, a hand holding Alec's cheek and a thumb running over his cheekbone.

Alec's smile widened against Magnus' lips, a dreamy sigh mixing with the air separating their lips. 

And when Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's, the feeling of completion was indescribable. 

“Let's go to sleep” Alec whispered, “we'll go for a tour first thing in the morning, hm?” 

Magnus rested one last kiss on Alec's lips, then lay back and closed his eyes.

** ~~~ **

“A fresh orange juice for the gentleman” Alec pressed the drink into Magnus' hand, settling down beside him on the bench, “where do we go next?”

“Well, we went to the Hadrian's Gate and the Roman fortress, where do you want to go next?” Magnus asked, slurping from his drink as he watched the children play a few metres away from them.

Alec gave a pensive hum. “How about we go and get something to eat?” He suggested, “and maybe after that we'll head back to the hotel for a quick swim?”

Magnus smiled. “I like the sound of that” he replied, swiftly lifting a leg and pressing the sole of his shoe against the football rolling their way.

He leant down and grabbed the ball. Alec didn't understand how he could be so mesmerised by how Magnus easily balanced the ball on the tip of his index finger and let it spin. It was just surreally magical.

“How'd you do that?” He queried, and Magnus smirked. “It's all about the balance, my darling” then he threw the ball to the kids and stood up. “Shall we?”

** ~~~ **

“I got you something” Alec and Magnus were going through the things they bought when Alec spoke up.

Slowly looking up, Magnus' expression turned to one of confusion and he cleared his throat, discreetly wondering whether he had heard right. “Me?”

“Yeah” Alec bit his lip, “it's nothing big but apparently it's a huge deal here” he handed the small bag to Magnus, and Magnus slowly took it from his hand. 

“I didn't get you anything” he said, sheepish, and Alec chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Your birthday is in a week, correct?” It was rhetoric, but Magnus still felt his heart pound in his chest at the idea of Alec memorising his birthdate. “Consider it an early gift.”

“That's what you said about the shirt you got me” Magnus laughed out, unwrapping the small present. 

Once he had it open, he pulled the keyring out, a smile finding its way to his lips as he placed it on his fingers and used his thumb to inspect it closely. It was a crescent, and by the weight of it, Magnus knew it could be real silver. The crescent seemed to be a cradle for a blue bead that oddly resembled an eye. 

“It's called a Nazar" Alec began, proudly, “from what I understand, it's to ward off the evil eye. Hasad I think? I think that's the word. Apparently, in some cultures, if a person gets complimented too much, they'll be jinxed. There's a verse about it in the Quran, I'm blabbering, I'm not even religious honestly, and I'm supposed to be Catholic too, not Muslim, but I compliment you too much, not that you don't deserve it. I'm being superstitious, aren't I?” He paused for a moment, “I'm going to stop talking.”

Magnus laughed softly, thumb still running over the bead, then he looked up at Alec and Alec was momentarily caught off guard by how sincere Magnus looked. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled demurely, bowing his head in a "you're welcome" fashion, and Magnus stepped closer and leant up for a kiss that Alec met him halfway through. 

The kiss started off loving, in ways Alec thought he'd never have, in ways Magnus had never felt before, just lip grazes and smiles pressed together. 

Then Magnus' hand bunched in Alec's shirt and he pulled him down to kiss him properly. 

Alec laughed against Magnus' mouth at his impatience, arms wrapping around his waist and head tilting to the side for more.

Nothing about it was urgent. It was searing and desperate and full of complete and utter passion, nips and bites and so much tongue. 

Then Magnus' hands were at the rim of Alec's shirt, and Alec's cheeks flushed, kiss turning slower before he broke off with a soft but slick sound. 

“We should go for that swim” he rasped, and Magnus' theory that one day he'd get over how husky Alec sounded after kissing went to waste. 

He blinked twice in a row. “It's nine pm” he finally found his own voice to intone.

“Even better” Alec replied, “swimming without having people looking at us like we're halfway through an orgy. Tempting, huh?” Teasingly, Alec added a wink and Magnus shook his head lightly in mocking fondness.

** ~~~ **

“Hey, ready?” Alec stepped out of the bathroom, halting once he caught sight of Magnus. “You ok?” 

Magnus looked up from his trunks that were clenched tightly in his hand. “Yeah.”

“Magnus” Alec stepped closer, gently placing a hand on Magnus' back, “what's wrong?”

Magnus gave a smile, wanting to deny that he was, most likely, on the verge of crying, but his lips wavered and Alec furrowed his brows in concern.

“I think this is.. just..” Magnus held the piece of clothing tighter, and Alec understood.

“I've said this a few times, but I'm going to say it again” Alec crooked his knees forward to catch Magnus' eyes. “You're gorgeous.”

Magnus gave a small smile. 

“And your body is perfect” Alec tilted Magnus' head up with two fingers, “but if you don't want to wear this.. don't.”

Magnus didn't manage to let the first syllable out before Alec pressed a finger to his lips. “No” he said, “look, you can wear a fucking suit and I wouldn't care as long as you're comfortable, ok?” 

Magnus smiled behind Alec's finger, then he slowly pulled the taller man into a hug, burying his face in Alec's bare shoulder.

Alec's arms encircled Magnus' waist, a smile tugging at his lips as he hugged back. “Besides, you look handsome in a tux. And it's just you and me.”

Magnus laughed, slowly pulling back. “Meet me downstairs?” 

Alec gave a nod, squeezing his eyes momentarily. “Take all the time you need” he leant down, and with just a little hesitation, he pressed a brief kiss to Magnus' lips and fled the room.

Magnus smiled adoringly to himself, lifting a hand to pinch lightly at his lower lip.

** ~~~ **

“Too cold” Magnus dipped his toe into the water, then stepped back with a shiver, tying the rope of his robe around his waist. “I'll just sit here and watch you.” 

Alec grinned. “I am quite a sight, aren't I?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Magnus sat back against a lounger, watching Alec swim around aimlessly. 

“I can't wait for you to get the flu” he stated, “then I'll take care of you like the loving husband I am.”

Alec smirked, stopping at the edge of the pool to cross his forearms over its cement. 

His eyes looked green now that they're wet, and with the soft lights, they just made them all the more mesmerising. 

“Can I anticipate my own illness?” He teased, and Magnus laughed out loud. 

“I think the flirtatious side of you is my new favourite thing” he smirked, “besides the protective and husbandly facet of you.”

He heeded the blush that coloured Alec's cheeks when he spoke those words, and it made a rush of pride thrill through him. 

“I miss chairman” Alec mumbled. 

“Stark” Magnus playfully corrected, making Alec lick at his lips dotingly and rest on his back, letting the water lift him as he shut his eyes. 

“Magnus” he said quietly. 

Magnus sought warmth in how gentle Alec sounded saying his name.

Alec went silent, then opened his eyes to look up at the sky. “You know that… you're not weak, right?”

“I never thought myself weak” Magnus replied, “at least not when I got with you.” 

Alec smiled. “Good” he whispered. He knew Magnus didn't hear him, and in all honesty, it wasn't intended for him. Alec wanted to reassure himself. “Let's go to our room.”

** ~~~ **

“Alexander, what are you— _No!_ ” Magnus snatched the hairdryer from Alec's hand, “seeing you damage your hair hurts me on a spiritual level!”

Alec let out a laugh. “I'm starting to think you _want_ me to get the flu.”

“No, come here, sit down” Magnus sat him on their bed and grabbed a towel. 

“Magnus, no” Alec cried out, seconds before Magnus began to roughly towel-dry his hair. 

When he was done, he threw the towel wherever and smiled at his handiwork. “God, Alexander” he murmured, lifting his hand to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. 

Alec closed his eyes, leaning lightly into Magnus' touch. “Let's go to bed.”

“Quite straightforward, you shameless boy” Magnus chuckled, and instead of rebutting the statement, Alec grabbed at Magnus' waist and flipped them over, hovering over the older man with a playful smile.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Alec's eyes skimmed over Magnus' bare face, and Magnus kept his own brown ones fixated on Alec's eyes, watching him as he inspected every one of his features.

“What's your favourite?” He breathed out, and Alec smiled, resting his eyes on Magnus'.

“Hm, trick question” he whispered, “I love this” he brushed his thumb over the spot right above Magnus' brow, “and this” his cheekbone, “and your cute nose.” 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, “what else?”

“Your eyes, your smile” Alec leant down, nudging Magnus' nose with his own, “I love how sappy we're being.”

“I prefer the term… sentimental” Magnus pulled Alec down into a kiss.

“Sappy” Alec grumbled.

** ~~~ **

“Hello, big bro, how's the honeymoon going so far?”

Alec shrugged. “Fine, how's mom?”

“Not a day passes that she doesn't scold herself for ever marrying you off to Magnus” Izzy chuckled in response just as Magnus left the en-suite bathroom. “She said, and I recite, _not only did he turn our son gay, but he has the audacity to act well-informed of our role in our own son's life_ ”

Alec laughed out loud, throwing his head back with his eyes clenched shut. 

Magnus stood behind his couch and smiled at the camera. “Hello, Isabelle” he waved his fingers, “how's Maryse holding up?”

“Ah, amazingly!” Izzy replied delightfully, shaking her head with a giggle. 

Magnus leant down to kiss Alec gently on the lips. “Cheeky” Alec whispered against his mouth, and Magnus kissed him one last time before looking back at Izzy, who was admiring them with a complete look of adoration. “Deliver my warmest regards to your parents, sweetheart.”

Izzy grinned toothily. “I'll be more than honoured to.”


	23. Chapter 23

“How come I turned a darker and much prettier shade of brown and you just turned red?” Magnus snorted as he stepped into the elevator. 

Alec slumped, sighing. “I have less melanin in my skin than you” he said quietly, “it itches” he lifted a hand to scratch his face but Magnus slapped it away. 

“Stop itching” he snapped. 

“I can't believe we're back in NYC” Alec groaned, “can we go back there some other time? Or maybe—”

“God, Alexander” Magnus cut in, “you complain so much” he added playfully, bumping his shoulder into Alec's. 

“There weren't even any homophobes at the hotel!” Alec exclaimed.

“Pity” Magnus murmured, “I was going to ask you to rub suncream on my back and moan my vocal chords raw.”

Alec laughed out loud, shaking his head lightly as the elevator rung and its doors slid open. “You're shameless.”

“Add it to the list of other things you like about me” Magnus left the lift, hauling his bag after him, and for a moment, Alec just smiled to himself, wondering when Magnus became so comfortably arrogant. 

“Come along, Alexander, you have the key to our apartment” Magnus called out, and Alec snapped out of it and rushed after his husband.

“What do you feel like doing today?” Magnus queried as Alec fumbled with his keys for the right one.

“My heart wants me to lazily make out with you on the couch, but my mind wants me to pass next week's test” Alec smirked, slipping the key into the lock and twisting it with a click as he looked at Magnus. 

Magnus laughed, cheeks flushing. “I'd comply with what your heart wants, but I want you to pass too” he didn't have time to register Alec's expression, because a rattling meow cut him out of it. 

Earlier that day, Raphael passed by and dropped Chairman Meow off at their apartment, so seeing him groomed and in good health came as no surprise. 

Magnus dropped to his knees and Chairman launched himself at his lap, closing his eyes and curling up. 

“Hey, now” Magnus whispered, “we're still not past the doorframe.”

** ~~~ **

The repetitive glances Magnus was casting at Alec made the younger man shut his book and look up. “Ask.”

“Do you think emotions are necessary?” Magnus blurted, and Alec found himself smiling at the question. “Not as an individual but in a society, an environment, do you think emotions serve purposes?”

Alec took a deep breath. “I think that everything serves a purpose, Magnus. Emotions are important in every aspect of life. Trust builds families, families build societies. Fear of punishment plants morals in children, the children grow and become righteous men and women who form more evolved generations.”

“What about negative emotions? Jealousy? Anger? Sadness?” Magnus adjusted his position. 

“What do you think?” Alec questioned, “I want to hear your reckoning.”

“I think jealousy is the root of hatred. Middle Eastern countries are getting destroyed because of their geographical location and the climate and special resources. I think fear can also be a main cause of hatred because.. Well, because for example, people who believe in a deity's existence can be so blinded by their fear of that specific supreme being that they begin to reprimand others for having different beliefs or going against the laws of this…faith of theirs” he stopped to heed Alec's expression, and Alec nodded for him to go on, “I think that even too much love and trust can lead to hatred, too much of an emotion can lead to negative outcomes.”

“You said too much love and trust can lead to hatred, on who's behalf?” 

Magnus licked his lips, steeling himself to answer. 

He liked this. These deep conversations he had with Alec almost every night. He liked having someone to listen to and having someone listen to him in return. 

“Too much love can become a possessive obsession” he paused for a second, “and I out of all people would know what that's like.”

“But you don't hate her” Alec mused, making Magnus bow his head.

“And whoever said hate is the opposite of love?” he looked back up slowly, and when he saw the smile on Alec's face shift to a confused one, he stopped fiddling with his thumbs, “what's love, Alexander?”

Alec shrugged. “Caring for someone, holding a deep sense of affection for them, finding them beautiful inside out.. not wanting harm to come to them and protecting them” he said deliberately, watching Magnus for a reaction.

Magnus gave a nod, leaning forward, “and what's hate?”

“Having deep aversion towards someone? Wanting them hurt?” Alec had no idea where Magnus was going with this.

“The opposite of love is indifference” Magnus stated, “while love is caring for someone and wanting them happy, indifference is not caring whether they're happy. Hatred is not wanting them happy. I _don't_ hate Camille, no. I just don't care about her. Not the way I used to.”

Alec felt utter reverence run through his veins, thrumming beneath his skin as he watched Magnus eye him for an answer. And maybe, just maybe, he felt the want to hold Magnus and kiss the hell out of him. 

“You're an intelligent man, Magnus” he finally perched on saying, acting unaffected by how shrewd his husband was. “No need to be reticent about your thoughts, they're rather enlightening.”

Magnus laughed softly and shut his laptop off, standing up to stretch his arms above his head and yawn. “I think I'll go to bed” he said, voice groggy with exhaustion. 

Alec looked up, then at his watch. “It's nine!” He sounded panicked and it made Magnus smile to himself.

He trod towards Alec lazily and leant down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “And I'm tired, I'll see _you_ ” he booped him on the nose, “tomorrow morning. Study well.”

Alec smiled, eyes half shut as he let Magnus' closeness sink in. “I will” he whispered, “goodnight, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

** ~~~ **

“What— tell her to shut her mouth.”

Alec began to aggressively whisk the egg, trapping his phone between his shoulder and ear. 

“No, y'know what? Put me on speaker!” 

“No” Jace chuckled, “chill, bro.”

“Yeah well, he remains fucking bisexual whether he's in a relationship with a man or in a relationship with a woman, tell her that” he paused, “and sensor the f word.”

Jace rolled his eyes, smirking to himself. 

“You're getting protective” he snorted, and Alec groaned.

“I love him, of course I'm protective of him” he whispered cautiously.

Jace smiled to himself. “Hey Alec?”

“Hm?”

“I know we don't usually get all cute and blergh with each other, but I'm really happy for you” Alec never heard Jace sounding so… shy. It made a smile etch across his own face. “Knowing you're happy, and that Magnus' happy too, it's..relieving.”

“Thank you, Jace” Alec replied, “I hope Clary's making you happy.”

“She is” Jace beamed, and Alec gave himself a nod, “she is and I actually called to ask you if you'd like to attend her gallery thingy today.”

“Sure” Alec answered, “yeah, just text me the details, I have to go.”

He didn't give Jace the chance to bid farewell before he hung up and turned to Magnus, who was standing at the doorway, black shirt unbuttoned and a tie in each hand. 

“Which one?” He asked, “I like the maroon but the blue is more professional.” 

“It's Raphael Santiago not the the Dalai Lama, Magnus” Alec smirked, “maroon.” 

Magnus stepped closer and held the tie out for Alec, who gladly took it and began evening it around the older man's neck. 

Magnus watched him, licking at his smile when he felt Alec's fingers tremble once their tips made contact with his chest. 

Alec's eyes flickered up to see Magnus' face, then he slowly and carefully flattened his hand against the soft, golden skin, eyes cautious of Magnus' expression.

Magnus sucked in a sharp intake of breath, and Alec bit down on his lower lip, sliding his hand up and off. 

He buttoned up Magnus' shirt and tied the tie around his neck quietly, Magnus watching each nervous movement as the younger man fidgeted to get things right. 

“There a– uh, gallery thingy Clary's hosting tonight, would you like to go?”

“As a second date?” Magnus offered, and Alec nodded with a tight-lipped smile. 

“As a second date.”

“I'd love to” Magnus leant up and kissed Alec's cheek, “good morning.”

“Good morning” Alec whispered back, “I made breakfast, help yourself to it, coffee's still on the stove, I'm going to get dressed for uni.”

** ~~~ **

Magnus and Alec were more than thankful that Clary postponed her art event. 

Not because they would rather be home, lounging around aimlessly, but because it turned out there will be a conference that they have to participate in.

Asmodeus had told them that the questions aimed at them would be easy to answer and were pretty much deemed expected. The fact that Magnus and Alec _weren't_ business men was out in the open so everyone knew that delving too deep into the business industry with them would just lead to a maze. In all honesty, neither Magnus, nor Alec, felt like going, understood why they were going, and just really didn't want to go. 

They were both in a state of placidity when they noticed that all questions were aimed at Asmodeus, all they had to do was act like they understand everything that was going on.

“Mr. Bane!” 

Magnus blinked twice and leant forward into the microphone. “Yes?” He and his father said at the same time, making Alec press his lips together, awkward on Magnus' behalf, who seemed unfazed until Alec saw the blush run up his neck and hang high on his cheekbones. 

He reached for Magnus' hand and intertwined their fingers. “It's okay” he said quietly, “that was adorable.”

“I'm turning twenty eight after tomorrow, Alexander” Magnus hissed under his breath, “adorable isn't a word to describe a man my age.”

Alec hid his laugh with a cough. “Cute? Endearing? Sweet? Precious?”

“I'm going to speak to Ragnor and have him work on our divorce papers” Magnus responded, thumb running gently over Alec's.

Alec shook his head lightly.

“Mr. Lightwood!”

Alec gaped, momentarily taken by surprise before he leant forward and cleared his throat into the mic. “Yes?”

“We heard that you were the one to effectuate the bond between the Bane and Lightwood enterprises, was there an ulterior motive behind the marriage being between two men and not, I beg your pardon, between Mr. Bane and your sister, Isabelle Lightwood?” 

Alec parted his lips for only a couple of seconds, feeling Magnus' soothing and gentle fingers tighten lightly on his own. “Isabelle still has to finish high-school” was all that passed his lips, and he muttered a small swear word under his breath at how ludicrous and childish it sounded, “and I..”

The journalist's eyes were as wide as saucers, awaiting Alec's answer in an almost savagely hungry way that made Alec clench a fist, jaw flexing. 

His parents could be watching this right now, scolding the TV at how awkward and unprofessional he was being.

“What Mr. Lightwood means to say..” Everyone's eyes were on Magnus now, “is that acquiring a gorgeous husband as well as making both companies stronger was the only motive behind his devilish scheme.”

Cumulative laughs filled the room, and Asmodeus shook his head lightly with a smirk at his son's behaviour. 

Alec turned to look at him, his mind aching to send orders to lift their joined hands and press a kiss to the back of Magnus'. He _loved him. So much._

Swallowing around the anxiety that had dammed up his throat, Alec smiled and looked back ahead. “That too” he smirked slightly, wanting to just set his eyes back on Magnus, because no one brought him as much serenity as that man did. No one could.

“So what I understand from what Mr. Bane said, you only chose to make it an LGBT marriage so you get more..attention?” The woman who spoke had her honey blonde hair up in a bun, and beside her sat no one other than Camille, smirking and sitting back as if she was the one who asked. 

Both Alec and Magnus knew that she _was_ the one who asked, only had someone deliver the question for her.

“No” Alec spoke up, “as a Lightwood, my duty is to make the Lightwood enterprise as strong as it can be, and as a gay man, I believe that this was a seizable opportunity for me. Yes, building an LGBT friendly environment has managed to bring much notice to the corporate marriage catalysed between Magnus and I, but isn't that what business is?” Alec paused, letting his gaze skim the crowd, “mutual benefit? I'm not going to falsify the truth, because yes, I knew that an LGBT, interracial marriage would allow us to climb in ranks and also create a friendlier atmosphere. Open mindedness is a necessity when it comes to business. Sex, race, religion, sexuality, it doesn't matter, everyone should feel welcome.”

The crowd fell silent, only for a second before erupting with new questions.

Alec looked back at the blonde woman and Camille. “I hope my answer was satisfying, Miss Belcourt.”

Camille smiled, honey-sweet and kind, but Alec wasn't a fool. He could see right through her kind façade.

“So you married Mr. Bane because he's Asian?”  
“You married him because of his race?”  
“Was your marriage to Mr. Bane solely based on his origins?”

Alec felt his heart palpitate in his chest, his mind going foggy as he looked around. He could hear Magnus trying to clear things up, he could feel his hand tighten on his and he could clearly see Camille's smirk. He knew she was just starting the fire and waiting for the burn following.

_Misunderstood, misunderstood, misunderstood._

His vocal chords betrayed him and he finally voiced his feelings. 

“I'm married to Magnus because I _love him._ ”

The silence following was deafening.


	24. Chapter 24

Alec swallowed forcibly, stepping into the elevator with a bowed head and his hands clasped behind his back. 

Magnus followed, and as they both watched the elevator doors slip shut, they hoped someone would just stop the doors from closing and step in to ease the tension. 

Prayers dismissed.

Alec stayed still for a few seconds, then reached for the buttons the same time Magnus did, their fingers brushing momentarily. 

They both pulled away. 

Alec laughed nervously, then lifted his hand and pressed the _12_ button before stepping back. 

The silence made Alec's head pound, blood bumping in his ears and allowing him to hear his racing pulse.

“Magnus” he shut his eyes when he found some strength in him to exhale his husband's name.

Magnus turned to look at him, urging him to speak.

“Magnus, I'm sorry” Alec said, “I'm so sorry, I was under pressure, and god knows I can't stand so many people talking at the same time. I got scared, I didn't want to be misunderstood, and I know I shouldn't have— but it was almost like, I had no— I couldn't control myself.”

Magnus stood in front of Alec, and the smile he bore made Alec's words die on his lips, nervous gaze flitting between Magnus' eyes and his charming smile. 

“Come here” Magnus whispered, not giving Alec the chance to question as he pulled him down into a kiss. 

Alec's eyes slid shut, his hands gripping at Magnus' waist as he kissed back. His relief controlled the kiss, lazy and deep, his fingers curling around Magnus' waist and pulling him closer. 

Magnus' hands ran up Alec's chest and took ahold of his neck, fingertips digging lightly into his nape while his thumb pressed against his pulse point.

He could feel Alec's heartbeat thumping lightly beneath his touch, and he felt it quicken once the tip of his tongue licked at the seam of Alec's lips. 

Alec groaned softly, nails digging into Magnus' skin and head tilting to the side for more. 

The elevator rung open, prompting Alec to pull back. 

A second passed before Magnus pulled him back in, fingers now in his hair and teeth denting his lip. 

“Magnus” Alec whispered, only to have his words swallowed by said man, “we—” Magnus gave a disapproving grunt.

Alec laughed against his mouth, framing his face with both hands. “This is our stop” he said, breaking the kiss breathlessly.

They couldn't even make it through the door. 

The second Alec began to slip his jacket off, Magnus' lips were on his. He kissed him again and again, each kiss gaining more intensity than the one before, unhurried and deep and passionate to the point where Alec forgot where he was standing. 

“You said you..” Magnus stopped to look into Alec's eyes, “you said you loved me” he whispered, “did you say it because—” he paused, hoping Alec understood what he was saying.

Alec didn't need to understand what Magnus was referring to, because he knew exactly why he said he loved him.

Lifting both hands, he framed Magnus' face, eyes, blazed with adoration and craving, boring into Magnus' beautiful ones.

He brushed Magnus' tear away, his own eyes dampening. “I love you” he said, “I've loved you for so long, I want to give the world to you“ he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Magnus', hoping that the act would somehow ground him.

Magnus closed his eyes, heart racing wildly in his chest. “It's been so long,” he whispered, “so long since I last heard sincerity in those three words.”

Alec tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to Magnus' forehead. “You're worthy of so much, Magnus” he said, mostly to himself, “I'm nowhere close to what you deserve.”

Magnus looked up, his smile warm and somewhat shy. “I think you're enough for now” he replied teasingly. 

Surprisingly enough, Alec didn't roll his eyes. He only smiled back, pendent in a moment of utter euphoria as his eyes searched Magnus' face for nothing in particular. 

It was like he was wondering if this is all a dream, or if he actually has Magnus. Can finally have him.

Magnus' smile slowly faded, but the gleam in his eyes didn't flicker as he leant up and brought his lips to Alec's in a heated kiss. 

Alec staggered forward, hands grasping at the folds of Magnus' jacket. He exhaled against him, happy, content, then tugged at the lapels in a silent question that Magnus instantly obliged to.

He tugged his jacket off without breaking the kiss, and Alec laughed, helping him out of it, lips back on his, wet and parted and sending him into a whirlpool of lust and love and _need._

“Alexander” Magnus breathed out, “Alexander, bedroom.”

Alec's desire mixed with anxiety and coalesced at the pit of his stomach as he slowly pulled away to look at the older man, who chased his lips for only a second before controlling himself. 

“Sorry” Magnus apologised after a moment of reluctance, “I forgot that you're— not…” trailing off, he waved his ringed hand expressively.

“This isn't about me” Alec shook his head, “it's about you. Are you sure?”

Magnus blinked, surprised, and given by the beautiful pink tint that rose to his cheeks, Alec knew that he had said the right thing.

“I'm sure.”

“Are you ready to…” Alec gently pushed Magnus' hair away from his forehead, “to take the next step? I can wait.”

“Can you?” Magnus retaliated playfully, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alec's jaw. “I always thought myself irresistible.”

Alec closed his eyes, relishing the gentle caress of Magnus' lips against his heated skin.

“If you're so hellbent on bedding me…” he began, breaking off with a small gasp as Magnus ran his lips over his pulse point. He forgot what he was saying. He forgot everything. 

His senses were enveloped in Magnus. He could only feel the older man's hands aimlessly plying his clothed chest, his lips still against his neck, parted but gentle.

“Alexander” Magnus whispered, and that's it, Alec thought, he's going to say he's unsure. 

And deep down, the selfish part of Alec grunted in objection. 

“You never had the chance to carry me” Magnus lifted his head, eyes lustrous with naughtiness as he batted his eyelashes in faux demure. 

“Hey now” Alec whispered, “why should I be the one carrying you?”

Magnus kissed Alec's chin, “because I told you to.”

“Look at you” Alec laughed, “already making demands” he didn't allow Magnus to respond as he bent down and lifted him bridal style. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, lips easily finding his. 

To say that Magnus wasn't used to being in Alec's bed was a lie, but the intimacy had taken a whole different level now that Alec was hovering over him, smiling at him like he was a work of art.

“You're so perfect” was all it took for Magnus to know that this one. Alec. He'd never hurt him. Not intentionally. 

It enlivened determination in Magnus, made him feel beautiful and strong and so so _worthy._

“You love me?” It was a question aimed at himself, it was his mind questioning the reality of the man above him. 

Alec loved him. 

Alec didn't reply verbally. Not this time, only coaxed Magnus into a kiss, veering between shallow and deep, between easy and convincing. With each press of Alec's lips against his, with each glide of their tongues and each discarded piece of clothing, Magnus felt more and more loved. 

“Alexander, are you sure?” Magnus asked, “sweetheart—”

“I want this” Alec cut in reassuringly, “how would you like it, beautiful?” he rasped into his ear, breathlessly panting as their hips moved together in rhythmic harmony.

“I don't know” Magnus moaned back, “I don't know, Alexander, I heard— since you're… the more confid— stop for a moment I'm..” Magnus sank back into the sheets, fingertips buried in Alec's back, forming white marks as he pressed further.

Alec paused, pulling back to look down at his husband. “You think being on the receiving end would make me think I'm lesser?” He asked, not unkind. The complete opposite actually. “Magnus, beautiful…”

Magnus flexed his jaw, looking up at Alec with an easy smile, nervousness hidden behind the simple gesture. Alec replied in kind, his smile making his eyes shine with profound want. 

He flipped them over, Magnus landing on top of him with a small, surprised gasp. 

“Fuck stereotypes” Alec breathed out, pulling Magnus down into an open-mouthed and filthy kiss.

Magnus let Alec swallow his laugh, shutting his eyes contently.

** ~~~ **

Magnus' eyes fluttered open, only for a second before he shut them again. 

He could feel Alec's fingertips indolently running up and down his spine, and could hear the metrical thumping of his heart beneath his ear, almost symphonic, so beautifully coordinated with Alec's aimless humming.

Magnus smiled, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to Alec's bare chest. 

“You're up” Alec's guttural voice came, making Magnus chuckle roguishly and look up, chin resting on his chest. 

“And you have a sore throat” he coquettishly answered.

Alec squinted an eye open to look at his husband. “And you look gorgeous with smudged kohl and messy bed hair.”

Magnus' hand instinctively flew to his hair and Alec laughed, outright and mirthful, pulling Magnus to his chest and wrapping both arms around him. “How are you feeling?” He asked, lips grazing his forehead. 

“Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?” Magnus countered, prompting a rumbled laugh from the younger man. 

“I'm feeling amazing” Alec said, “a little sore, but amazing.”

“I feel great” Magnus whispered, “last night was…” he smiled to himself, closing his eyes, “perfect.”

Alec hummed. “It was…” he trailed off with thoughts of the night before.

“I forgot to tell you something” Magnus pulled back to crawl up the mattress till he was face to face with Alec, “I love you too.”

The look on Alec's face was priceless. 

For a moment, he just stared, confused and astonished.

Then an elated smile widened across his face, and with undeniable curiosity, he asked if Magnus meant it, and proceeded to explain to Magnus that he can wait. 

Because that's all Alec does. 

He waits. He would wait for as long as necessary.

Magnus didn't have that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alec and it was something he was most certain of, a decision he knew no one could ever alter. 

“So” Alec asked, “where do we go from here?”

“I was thinking France” Magnus smirked, eliciting an eye roll from Alec, “Italy?”

“We'll travel the world” Alec responded, “but I mean us… we're already married, and we have Chairman Stark… so… what now?”

Magnus lifted the covers up their bodies. “I don't know, Alexander” he murmured, “how about you move into my room?”

“I've always loved that en-suite bathroom of yours” Alec pointed out, luxuriating in the laugh that bubbled out of Magnus.

“What about France?” Magnus queried, arching a brow at the smirk that sneaked to Alec's lips.

“Let's hope we find homophobes to torment.”


End file.
